Ningai ken Megami
by Benji Himura
Summary: It all began late in a cold night, a flash of light, a glean of silver and the redness of blood spilled under the silver winter moon. Two fates mingled together. What are the results of mixing something pure with something that has being tainted?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Prologue

Around Nekomi: 12:59 AM

A lone figure walks in a deserted dirt trail in the woods. "I hate this work." The figure says to himself while walking. He reaches a deserted road with few lamp posts here and there making the road less dark. The figure is wearing a long black coat, black trousers and biker boots. He pulls something from his pockets and moves to a car parked on the side of the road.

A flash of light appears in the sky and two lines of light crosses the sky, the man looks at it until he lands not so far of his location; he gets in the car and drives to the area. He stops near of the crash site and leaves the car, he walks thru the woods trying to find the location of whatever it fell from the sky, with a small flashlight to show his way he moves until he finds an unnatural clearing.

On the middle of that clearing a woman wearing odd clothes that doesn't cover much of her body is fallen unconscious. The man moves closer of her, he checks her pulse and feels it strong. "She fainted." He whispers looking around for a sign of anything that she could be using to fly. He doesn't find anything; he notices that she is shivering with cold. He takes out his coat and drapes it around her shoulders, carefully wrapping her with it.

He hears a soft sound from the direction that goes deeper on the woods and looks at it. A black blur is flying at his direction in a high speed. With a swift movement he smashes the blur with his flashlight. It makes the blur hit a wall, it is a large black wolf and it is shaking its head clearing it from the stun, the wolf attacks again.

The sound of metal against metal echoes on the woods and on the man's right hand is a short knife, with a swift but strong slash the man hits the wolf on its chest and belly slashing it open. The wolf turns to the man before falling dead, the man let out a sigh and cleans the knife on the ground before closing it again it is a butterfly knife with a blue handle.

He pockets the knife and turns to the girl, he picks her up and moves back to the road. He carefully sits the woman on the passenger seat and straps her with the seat beat, he moves to the driver's side, he sits and puts the belt and starts the car.

Nekomi; 1:38 AM

The man parks the car in front of a bar where a small group of men wearing black suits were waiting; he leaves the car closing the door behind him. "Who is the girl?" the younger man of the group of suited men asks to the driver who is wearing a white button down shirt and a black denim jacket over it. "If she saw it you should silence her."

"She didn't saw a thing and I fail why who she is and why she is there is part of your interests." The driver replied. "How dare you!" the man said raising his hand to slap the driver. "Stop!" the older of the men with a strong commanding voice said while holding the hand of the suited man. "I apologize for his behavior so do not kill him. He is still new and doesn't know his place"

"Since you asked." The driver said lowering a knife from the suited man's throat. The man froze not even seeing when the knife appeared. "I take that you had finished everything." The elder said. "Yes. I came for my payment." The driver replied. The elder nodded and another man hands to the driver a thick envelope. "There is the discussed amount plus a bonus for a well executed work."

The driver takes the envelope and pockets it as well the knife. "Then I am leaving." The driver said moving to the car. "Now mind in answering me who the lady sleeping in your car is?" the elder asks to the driver. "I do mind." The driver answered. "It is personal business." The elder nods and signals to his men to leave, the driver enters on the car and drives away. "I really hate this work." He said starting the car. "At least you seem to be enjoying your sleep." He added looking at the woman.

Nekomi; 2:13 AM

The driver enters in a small apartment holding the girl on his arms; he closes the door with his left foot and takes out his shoes stepping on the heels. He moves to the bedroom and places the woman on the bed, covering her carefully before turning on the heat. He grabs some clean clothes in a drawer and moves to a small bathroom.

Few minutes later he leaves wearing a pair of loose blue shorts and a white t-shirt, he grabs one of the pillows in the bed and moves to the living room, he lies down on the couch and sleeps there saving the questions about the girl to the morning. 'I wonder what those blue tattoos mean, she have three of them on her face…'


	2. Introductions

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter one: Introductions

Nekomi; December fifth 8:12 AM

The woman wakes up and stretches letting out a small moan of pleasure, then she notices that she is not only in an unknown room but in an unknown bed under covers. She looks around and doesn't find anyone; she knows that she hasn't arrived there by herself. She carefully gets out of the bed and notices that she is wearing a coat that she doesn't have seem before.

She hears some noises from other room, suspiciously and carefully she moves out of the room. She exams a small but comfortable living room with a mix of Japanese decoration and occidental decoration, divided by a wall with a window she can see a kitchen and someone cooking in there. "Excuse me." She says to the man.

"You are finally up. Hold on for few minutes while I finish this, why you don't go freshen up? The bathroom is over there." He said pointing to the direction of the entry. She nods and moves to the indicated direction. "There is a clean towel and clothes there." He added seeing her entering on the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the woman now wearing a blue t-shirt and a loose pair of black trousers is sited on the table on the middle of the living room where the breakfast is served, the man is sitting facing her. "Why I am here?" she asked looking at him. "I found you lying unconscious on the woods wearing those clothes of yours and I couldn't leave you there in the cold and with wolfs lurking there." He answered. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Himura Benji." he answered. "And yours?" "I am Peorth, First class goddess, second category, unlimited license." She answered. "You don't look like you believe on me." She commented seeing that he doesn't sound impressed or much of a believer. "Well the goddess part sounds a bit forced." He replied. "But let's pretend that I believe that you are a goddess, why you are here?"

"You mean here in your house or here on this world?" Peorth asked to him. "Why you are in this world." Benji replied. "You are in my apartment because I brought you here last night." Peorth sips some of her miso soup that he fixed for them while thinking on her answer, she wasn't ordered to not interact or seek aid on her mission but she couldn't just tell him everything.

"You said that there was wolfs in the woods that you found me right?" she asked him clearly changing the subject. "That is right. I killed one that attacked." He answered. She can tell that he is telling the truth. "How many times you hitted the wolf?" she asked. "Just once, it was enough." Benji answered. Peorth chokes her soup and stares surprised at him. "You killed a killer hellhound with a single hit?" she asked with her voice shaking. "It was a wolf." Benji replied. "But yes it was just one strike." Peorth takes a deep breath as making up her mind. "You might not believe on me otherwise so I will show you that I am indeed a goddess." She says calling out her angel.

"You don't seem really surprised." Peorth commented noticing that Benji haven't reacted to Gorgeous Rose. "You control well your emotions." "Okay." Benji said. "I believe that you are magical, not sure about the goddess part but clearly magical, back to my original question why you are on this world."

Peorth smiled, she liked that attitude, he was cool under pressure and adapted to a situation fast. "I was send to this world to prevent a demoness from harming humans and stealing their souls." Peorth answered. "When I arrived I was chasing the demoness but I was struck by her and shot down by her, if you weren't around I would be captured by that hound and suffered a destiny worse than death."

"You mean rape?" Benji asked knowing that for a woman and man that would be worse than death. "It is a possibility." Peorth answered. "I want to believe that was fate that made you be there when I fell, so you would rescue me." Benji stays in silence he won't tell her why he was there. "So you need help in dealing with that demoness?" Benji asked. Peorth smiled again. "I would appreciate your help." She answered. "And I think that your assistance might be really significative."

Benji nodded understanding. Peorth looks at him carefully, Benji has a tanned skin, long black hair and brown eyes, he was at least one meter and eight six centimeters tall with broad shoulders, and was easy to notice that he isn't fully Japanese. Deciding to save more questions for after the breakfast both the goddess and the human eat in reasonable silence.

After the meal and washing the dishes the duo is on the living room. "You have more clothes than those that you were wearing when I found you?" Benji asks to the goddess. "No, I mean not here, but I can change those clothes in anyway that I see fit using some of my powers." Peorth answered sited in the couch looking at Benji who is sited in a chair. "Then we go out to get you some clothes." Benji said. "Why?" Peorth asked. "Because if you use your powers you will emit an energy signature and that demoness might track you by that." Benji answered. "I want to keep my apartment intact, you know I live here."

Peorth nods content in not being violent or reckless. "It makes sense and since I won't be wasting energy using my powers to change my clothes in an emergency I will have my entire reserve." She commented understanding his line of thought. "But I don't have money."

"Well we use some of mine." Benji answered. "But as long you don't go in a shopping spree and don't pick up clothes that are too expensive I won't complain in giving you the clothes." Peorth nods agreeing with his terms, once again made sense and she made a mental note of when using magic to change clothes make sure to keep the ones that they will buy intact.

Nekomi; December sixth 6:41 AM

Peorth covers her mouth and yawns tiredly, she is on the living room wearing her new sleeping clothes, translating a white button down shirt, she moves to the kitchen where she gets a glass of water for herself. In the bedroom Benji is dressing after taking a bath. She sighs looking at a clock in the kitchen wall that is early in the morning too early on her usual standards.

Benji leaves the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans pants, a black t-shirt, his black denim jacket and with his coat on his left arm. "Why you are up so soon?" Peorth asked on her sitting place on the living room that is also the dinning table. "Because is Monday and I have to go to work." Benji answered tossing the coat on the couch and moving to the kitchen.

"You work?" she asks after drinking some water. "Of course I do, money doesn't grow out of trees even thought is made of it." Benji answered while picking some cold pizza from the fridge. "I need to pay my bills, including the rent of this apartment." Peorth nods understanding. "You can stay here if you want or walk around if you prefer." Benji said moving to the living room with the pizza slice on his hand. "The TV have cable, there is a computer over there and food in the fridge. If you want something other than leftovers and cold take out you can cook if you want to, is just clean up later."

Peorth nodded. "You know how to cook don't you?" Benji asks before taking a bite of his pizza. "I know how to, I just don't cook often." Peorth answered, Benji nods understanding. "Well that is everything, just clean up what you use and it will be fine. We talk about the sleeping arrangements when I get back." Benji said after swallowing.

"When you will be back?" she asks looking at him. "Around noon I will come here in my lunch break, but I am done just around eleven PM." Benji answered, Peorth nods understanding. "And if you go out don't walk with those clothes." Benji added pointing to Peorth on her sleeping attire. "Not that I mind in seeing your magical behind with out clothes on the way but I don't want that the neighbors and people think that you are call girl or anything on those lines."

Peorth blushes with his words and nods agreeing, the last thing that she needs is that people thought about her as a prostitute or on him as a pimp, she wouldn't repay his kindness ruining his reputation. "And as more I find the idea interesting I think that you shouldn't sit on that table since we eat there." He added pointing to the table. Peorth blushes again understanding his words, jumping on her feet. "You are taking pleasure in embarrassing me aren't you?" she asks him with a blush on her face and in an embarrassed tone.

"I won't deny that you look cute when blushing and that I am having fun in making you embarrassed." Benji replied picking up his coat. "Well I will be back at noon." He added moving to the door; Peorth sees him off and let out a sigh. "I guess that I won't get back to sleep now." She muttered moving to the bathroom. "Well I will take a bath then…" Peorth take out her clothes and fold them placing them over the sink counter. She notices that the bathtub is empty; deciding not to use too much water Peorth decides to take a shower instead of soaking in the tub.

Few hours later Benji is still working, he is on the butchery of a large supermarket, he is now wearing white trousers, white rubber boots, a thick long sleeved white button down shirt, a white coif, chain mail gloves and a sturdy leather belt with a long meat knife sheathed on it. With four more men Benji is busy chopping down into sections entire carcasses.

By noon the lunch break bell rings and Benji moves to the employees changing room where he takes a quick bath before dressing his clothes and leaves to have lunch. He arrives in the apartment. "I am back." He says from the door. "Welcome back." Peorth replied from someplace in the apartment. Benji enters and looks around for the goddess. "Well that is a change." He commented seeing Peorth by the kitchen wearing a black mini-skirt, panty-hoses and a long sleeved brown top. "You are cooking?" he asks noticing that she is with an apron over her clothes.

"Well you said that you would be back by lunch and since I wasn't doing anything other than watching TV I thought in fixing something." Peorth answered moving to the dinning table and placing there some dishes. "Just sit down and wait, I am finishing the beef medallions." Benji does as told. Peorth moves back to the kitchen and in two trips she sits down after placing an elaborated dish on the table.

"You did all this with what I had on the fridge?" Benji asks shocked. "It wasn't all that hard, I used some of my powers to alter few things that I lacked, but it tastes as good as the originals." Peorth answered. "Please help yourself." Benji nods serving his plate. Peorth do the same for herself and glows with delight with him praising her food. After the desert Benji moves to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Peorth leaves the dishes on the kitchen counter to store the leftovers and wash the dishes after he leaves.

"Benji if you don't mind me asking what you do?" Peorth asks to Benji from the bathroom door. "You are reeking like blood." Benji rinses his mouth. "I work in the butchery of a supermarket. I guess that I need to take a better soap to the work, I took a shower before coming so I wouldn't be smelling like blood." Benji answered. "You are truly reeking like blood, but I could feel the faint scent of blood on you." Peorth replied. "I got curious."

Benji nods understanding. "The lunch was great." Benji said drying his hands in a small towel. "Thank you." Peorth replied content. "I should be back sometime around eleven if nothing comes up." Benji added. "You don't have to wait me if you want to sleep." Peorth nodded. "I will wait." She said. And after some more chitchat Benji leaves again.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; 11:13 PM

Peorth is setting the dinner on the table while Benji takes a bath to take out the scent of blood from his body. After a while Benji leaves the bathroom wearing a pair of loose blue trousers and a white t-shirt. He and Peorth have dinner and after it wash the dishes together. Sitting on the couch Benji looks at Peorth. "Now we should discuss the sleeping arrangements." He said to her, the goddess nods agreeing, she can't impose her will to him since is his apartment to begin with.

"At lunch you said that you used your powers to change some of the food in other things right?" Benji asks her. "That is right." She answered. "Why you are asking that?" "Because I am thinking in asking to you use your powers and change my bed in two smaller beds." Benji answered to the goddess. She taps her chin with her index finger, it makes sense and like that both of them could sleep in a bed.

"You know what you are right that would be good." Peorth said to him. "But what about privacy to change?" "That is why I brought those aluminium curtain rails and those curtains." Benji answered pointing to the mentioned items in a corner. "We arrange the furniture around the bedroom after you change the beds and install the curtains on the middle of the room separating the space for both of us."

Peorth once again nods at his words. They move to the bedroom where she begins to chant a spell. The bed begins to glow and in a burst of light it is divided in two smaller beds, bigger than single beds but smaller than queen size beds giving to them enough room to be very comfortable on the beds but conserving the bedroom space giving room to move in there.

After some planning they arrange the furniture in the room to maximize the space of the bedroom, with a power drill they install the curtains between the space of the beds dividing the room in two, few more modifications later the room is ready for them to share it.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December eighth 1:33 PM

Peorth is sited in front of Benji's computer desk working on the computer, actually after using her magic to link it to Yggdrasil system. "No signs of activity so far." She mutters reading the information on the screen. "I don't think that I wounded her when we fought, she must be planning something."

A message pops on the screen and she opens it. "Great, she did found what I requested." Peorth said with a smile moving the mouse scroll on the button to print the required information, once again using her powers Peorth created a mystical printer to print anything that she needs to print saving money and paper from Benji.

While the printer works Peorth is reading something of the requested material. "Where are those markings…?" She mutters scrolling down the pages. "Here they are all the ones that I need." She said now with a smile. "Time to give him some rewards for saving me and giving me a place to stay."

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December ninth 2:21 AM

Benji arrives on the apartment being careful to not make noises, he finds the living room light on and after taking his shoes he finds that Peorth fell in sleep on the couch. Benji smiles sadly. "I guess that she was waiting me to come back." He whispers to himself moving to the goddess.

He carefully picks her up; Peorth snuggles against his warm body. Carefully to not wake her up Benji moves to the bedroom and places Peorth on the bed and covers her. "Sorry for not returning sooner." He whispers to her. "I make up for it." Peorth just softly breathes on her sleep.

Benji picks some fresh clothes and moves to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he returns to the bedroom and moves to his own bed to get some deserved sleep after working in his second job.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December ninth 8:36 AM

Peorth wakes and finds herself on her bed, she leaves the bed and opens the curtains that divides the bedroom and finds Benji sleeping on his own bed. 'I must have fallen in sleep while waiting him to come back; he even placed me in bed when he arrived.' She thinks with a small smile. 'I guess that I can't blain him for not coming on the usual time, he always tells me that he might arrive late once and a while.'

Peorth adjust his covers and moves to the bathroom. "I guess that I should fix something for the breakfast." She stops on her tracks and moves to the kitchen. "He is late!" she exclaims running to the bedroom, she launches herself on his bed and lands neatly straddling his chest, she grabs his shoulders and begins to shake him. "Wake up Benji!" she calls the tall brunette. "Benji you are late to work!"

If the impact of the goddess on his bed and chest wasn't enough to wake him the shaking and the calls for sure woke him. "Peorth I am up!" Benji says sitting and holding the goddess shoulders to make her stop shaking him. "You are late to work." She tells him. "It is my day off today." Benji answered lying back on the bed. "I don't have to work today."

Peorth lets out a sigh of relief, for some reason it relieves her that he is not late. "Not that I mind this situation, but you mind in getting off me Peorth?" Benji asks to the goddess.

Peorth blushes madly realizing the compromising position that they are in, she quickly flies out from his lower torso and lands neatly on her feet near of the bed. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "It is okay." Benji answered. "I won't deny that I liked it." Peorth blushes more and escapes out of the bedroom. Benji chuckles and leaves the bed, after being woke like that he won't fall back in sleep, after all if you wake up with a half naked goddess straddling you for sure the last thing that cross your mind is sleeping.

Blushing as a stoplight Peorth begins to sort the ingredients for the breakfast. "Peorth!" Benji called from the bathroom. "What?" she replied in the kitchen. "Don't worry about breakfast." Benji answered. "But we haven't eaten yet." The goddess protested moving to the closed bathroom door, she knows that she is a good cook and she wants an explanation of why he is telling her to not cook their breakfast.

"Why you are telling me to not fix our breakfast?" Peorth asked facing the door and hearing the sound of the shower running. "Because we are eating out today." Benji answered to the goddess. "What?" Peorth asked feeling a sting on her pride. "Since you are cooking every day since you arrived I thought in giving you a break and we could go out and have a nice breakfast." Benji replied.

Peorth calms herself, she can tell that he was trying to be nice and the idea of eating something that she didn't fixed did sound temptating. "And maybe later we could go out and enjoy the day." Benji added in a casual tone. "Having some fun outside the apartment." Peorth blushes at the idea of going out for a meal and having fun. 'He is asking me to go in a date?' she wondered looking at the bathroom. "What you say Peorth?" Benji asked. "We got out and have fun." "Sure let's do it." she answered looking at the door.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I will answer every review, good or bad; if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	3. Pact

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter two: Pact

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December ninth 8:43 AM

Peorth smiles looking at the bathroom door, she liked of the idea of going out and having fun in the city, she had walked around the neighborhood on the passed days but it will be different since she will be with Benji and he knows more about the city than she does. The goddess moves to the kitchen and helps herself with a glass of water, while the liquid pours on the glass Peorth feel the certain force of nature that woke her up, the same force that build it strength in silence in the few minutes that she was worried about Benji being late and why he didn't want her to cook.

Peorth blushes placing the water bottle and the half filled glass on the kitchen balcony and rushes to the bathroom. She wails in despair seeing the door closed, recalling that Benji was taking a bath and he usually takes around fifteen minutes to leave the bathroom. Running to the kitchen again Peorth checks the time and let out a tiny wail of despair.

'I can't hold it for more eight minutes!' Peorth rests her forehead on the closed door clutching at her abdomen. 'We aren't near of the intimacy level to share a bathroom like that! I can't just walk in the bathroom and use the toilet with him there!' To make things worse the sound of the water running makes things just more urgent.

Blushing even more Peorth takes a deep breath making up her mind, she opens the bathroom door and runs to the toilet while sliding down her panties. "Don't look at me!" Peorth shouted seeing Benji surprised looking at her sitting on the toilet, it takes few seconds for Benji register what happened and looks away from the goddess, not fast enough to not get a natural reaction at the half naked goddess.

Both of them blush, Peorth notices that the sound of the shower got louder and understand that Benji increased the pressure to muffle the sound of her relieving her needs and she blushes a little more at his consideration. "Sorry about this." Peorth said in a shy tone. "Don't worry about it." Benji replied looking at a wall. "I am sure that you wouldn't do this unless you really couldn't wait."

Peorth nods in silence still blushing, she did caught the sight of Benji naked and his reaction to her body and she couldn't deny that it stirred something on her, not to mention the whole embarrassing intimacy of the situation. "Close your eyes a little." Benji said from the shower.

"Why?" Peorth asked obeying. "I am done and since you still need to take your own shower you don't need to leave." Benji answered turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. Peorth peeks thru her nearly closed eyelids and sees Benji hurriedly drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and passing near the goddess on his way out of the bathroom.

When the door is closed Peorth let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. "This was so embarrassing…" she whispered resting her hands on her naked knees. "But I did got a really good eyeful of him…" Peorth smiled turning her eyes to the now closed bathroom door.

On their bedroom Benji is dressing up trying to ignore the incident, he doesn't need his hormones to be raging during the entire day, the incident combined with the earlier incident of Peorth riding him was a bit too much to ignore and control certain parts of himself.

After half an hour Benji and Peorth leave the apartment now much less embarrassed with each other. Peorth is wearing a light leather brown colored dress with a darker brown jacket, stockings and low heel shoes. Benji is wearing dark blue denim pants, a blood red long sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket over the shirt and a black coat. "Where we are going?" Peorth asked curious walking besides Benji.

"I know a nice café near here that we can go, it has some great pies." Benji answered to the goddess, Peorth nods content, she loves a good sweet and she thinks that all sweets are good.

In the café both goddess and human are waiting for their requested breakfast. "Why you were waiting me last night?" Benji asked to the goddess while sipping some of his iced tea. Peorth sipped at her own tea; unlike Benji she is drinking hot black tea. "First I was waiting you to have dinner." Peorth answered, she would deny if asked but she got used in eating in his company. "Second is that I finally got permission for something and wanted to show you."

"I am sorry." Benji said looking at the goddess that is sipping at her tea again. "It is okay." Peorth replied. "You warn me everyday that there will be days that you won't get home on the usual time." Peorth sips at her tea again wondering why she called the apartment home. "And you shouldn't alter your routine too much because of me." "Still I am sorry that I have made you wait." Benji said. "And that I have missed your dinner, I am sure that was great as usual."

Peorth smiles and stays in silence, she wasn't angry at him but the apologies and the compliments made her feel good. Their meal arrive and the waitresses serves them, Benji is having eggs, bacon, toasts and hamburgers; Peorth is having chocolate chips pancakes, a strawberry pie slice and waffles.

After the breakfast they leave to wander around Nekomi streets, Peorth stays close of Benji, because of the time of the day the streets are quite filled with people and she doesn't want to loose him on the crowd.

After half an hour walking aimlessly on the city the lights and noises of an arcade attracts the attention of the goddess and the duo enter on the arcade to play a bit on the electronic games. After playing few coins in some fighting games and puzzle games Peorth stops in front of a shooting game. "How that one is played?" Peorth asked, Benji guesses that firearms aren't common on the goddesses' world.

"It is quite simple." Benji answered picking up the plastic pistol and placing a coin on the machine. "I will show you." Peorth nods and watches intently while Benji skillfully shoots his way thru the criminals on the game. "Benji you are great!" Peorth exclaimed in one of the small break between levels. "How you got that good!" "I have practice." Benji replied with a smile.

The new level begins and Benji continues to clear the level to Peorth's awe; and a crowd of curious begins to form around them seeing Benji clearing level after level with relative ease.

After half an hour Benji and Peorth leave the arcade, Peorth is with a stuffed black cat on her arms and Benji is holding a bag with a box inside. "You know Peorth I am still wondering why you wanted to get a BB gun instead of something more feminine." Benji commented with the goddess holding on his left arm while they pass thru the crowd outside the arcade.

"Because after seeing you beating that game with a single coin like you did I now want to learn how to shoot." Peorth answered with a smile. "And with the remaining tickets you did got me this cute cat when going on that punching machine." Benji decides to not ask more about the reason that she got the BB gun. "Okay and why you decided on the HK?" Benji asked to the goddess.

"You used that one a lot when you selected the weapons on that game armory." Peorth answered. "And you did know a lot about it, you even asked to the guy on the trading stand if the kit had that Picatinny rails and that LAM thing." "Well I did ask that." Benji replied. "So what we do now?" Peorth asks to Benji. "What you want to do?" Benji replied, Peorth frowns a little with him dodging the question and making her answer it, but she likes of the idea of picking what to do. Later they are in Nekomi aquarium walking around and looking at many kinds of fishes, enjoying the location.

Nekomi, in front of Benji's apartment building; December ninth 9:36 PM

"I am tired." Peorth said with a smile while leaning comfortably against Benji, the goddess is now wearing Benji's coat and with Benji's left arm around her shoulders warming her up. "But the day was great."

"I am glad that you enjoyed." Benji replied fishing his keys on his pants pocket, with the bag with the BB gun, the stuffed cat and few more bags that Peorth and he got during the day hanging on his wrist. "We got to repeat this sometime." Peorth commented while they enter on the elevator. "Maybe in a couple of weeks?" "In two weeks sounds good otherwise it will get boring." Benji replied to the goddess.

They arrive on the apartment and Benji unlocks the door. "So Peorth this is bugging me since breakfast." Benji said while Peorth hands his coat and hers by the door. "What is bugging you?" she asked looking at him. "What you wanted to show me that you decided to wait for me last night?" Benji asked.

Then Peorth recalls that she had totally forgotten about it after she woke and spend the day with Benji. "I forgot!" Peorth exclaimed running to the living room. Benji closes the door and follows the goddess wondering what she forgot. Benji hears Peorth letting out a cry and then something falling.

Benji runs to the living room and sees Peorth rubbing her knees with tears on the corner of her eyes and a broken small bowl filled with a dark liquid. "Peorth you are hurt?" Benji asks hurrying to her side. "I just hit my knees when I fell." The goddess answers in a pained voice. "I skidded on the floor because of the socks, Gorgeous rose managed to prevent me from falling in a bag way."

Benji finally notices the angel besides Peorth. "But on the fall we hit the coffee table and the glass with the ink broke." Peorth said trying to stand. "Stay put." Benji said lightly forcing Peorth down. "I will get a mop and clean the glass shards." Peorth nodded and stayed over her knees.

Benji carefully picks all the broken glass shards and moves to the kitchen. "You don't need to throw it away." Peorth said. "I can repair the bowl." Benji nodded and Peorth casts a spell that fully repairs the bowl. "Well I will take this to the kitchen and get some paper towels." Benji said now moving to the kitchen, he cleans the thick liquid. "What was this for Peorth?" he asked removing the liquid before it stains the floor.

"It is a special ink." Peorth answered moving to the sofa and rubbing her sore and now red knees. "I wanted to give you few runes." "What those runes do?" Benji asked wrapping the wet paper towels with dry ones. "They would give you blessings." Peorth answered. "You for sure noticed that since we began living together you luck increased, right?"

Benji nods confirming placing the roll of paper towels and the ball of towels on the coffee table and sitting next to Peorth. "I did notice that." Benji said. "Incidents based in luck even in a small way turn to the best lately." "That is because you are living with a goddess and all the goddess emanates good fortune, some more than others." Peorth explained. "Normally just by staying around me for a short while it wouldn't increase much someone's luck, it depends of how close I am with that person and how long we are together, if I stay few minutes and even hours around someone that I don't know nothing will change, but if I know that person and think well of that person it improves that person luck."

"That explains why I felt luckier these past days." Benji commented. "I won't explain the intensity or the level of the luck boost since it is complex, but the bottom line is that it increases the chances of things turning well for you." Peorth said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Back to the main line of this conversation." She changed the subject back to the original one.

"The runes that I want to give to you would increase your mystical potential." Peorth explains to Benji, Gorgeous rose produces the book that Peorth printed and gives to Peorth that replied with a smile. "What you mean by increasing my mystical potential?" Benji asked somehow confused, he was used to mystical things. He was living with a goddess after all and sometimes she summons her half naked angel, he was now a believer of mystical creatures.

"When we introduced ourselves you offered me your aid in my mission and I accepted your offer, but I can't just ask you to fight with devils and other hellish creatures with out giving you anything back." Peorth said opening the book; Gorgeous rose winks at Benji and blows him a kiss before returning to Peorth. "Not to mention that you are giving me food and housing." And Peorth added on her mind. 'And what I think most important company.'

"Back to the tracks, the runes would increase the potential of your body to generate what we can call spirit energy." She said showing him the book in a marked page. "I understand what you said but I don't understand what is written there." Benji said pointing to the book after scanning it.

"I forgot that you don't know Aesir." Peorth replied. "This is one of the three runes that I want to give you; it will increase your agility, speed and dexterity." Benji nods understanding. "The first of the other two would increase your strength, stamina, resistance and defense, while the second would allow you to see things in a more mystical way, think like being able to see spirits, magic things and detect mystic objects, persons and other sources." She continued to explain to him. "And the three together would increase your spirit energy and the spirit energy reserve."

"Let me see if I got it right." Benji said; Peorth nodded allowing him to speak. "You want to give me magic runes that will boost my physical traits and give me supernatural powers?" "Resuming everything yes, that is exactly what I want to do." Peorth replied with a smile. "It will make easier for you to fight against devils and whatever more creatures that the demoness send after us." "Okay I am in." Benji said. "How you do it?"

Peorth smiles at him. "It takes some preparation, but if you want we can do it now." She said to him. "We can do it now if you think that won't tire you more, I don't mind." Benji replied. "Then we can do it now." Peorth said standing up. "Let's move to the bedroom and we work there." Benji nodded and follows the goddess.

"Take out the jacket and your shirt." Peorth tells to the brunette. Benji does so. "That knife on your belt is stained with blood?" Peorth asked. "No." Benji answered tossing his jacket and shirt on the footrest of the bed. "That one is for my personal defense but I haven't used it."

"Then it will be perfect." Peorth said reaching to his waist on his back and pulls the pocket knife from the sheath, the goddess press the release button of the blue handled knife. The edge has sixteen centimeters long and thick and sharp, it has a triangular design with one side fully edged and the spine with two thirds of it with a sharp edge, on the base of the spine of the edge there is a small oval shaped hole.

Peorth isn't a combat aligned goddess but she knew that the knife was for sure a good weapon. "Why you need the knife?" Benji asks taking out his belt and the small sheath from his waist. "To carve the runes on you." Peorth answered. "I know that it doesn't sound pleasant but I will numb the area before I do anything." "I trust on you." Benji said sitting on the bed. Peorth blushes with his words and sits besides him.

"Lie over your stomach." Peorth instructed; Benji does so; Peorth adjusts his position placing his right arm parallel with his body. "Relax." She said in a gentle tone summoning Gorgeous rose, the angel gentle cradles Benji resting his head on her thighs caressing his black hair. 'Gorgeous rose's scent is sweetly intoxicating…' Benji thinks feeling the faint scent of the angel. 'Similar to Peorth's but different…'

Peorth carefully straddles Benji holding his knife on her right hand. "I will begin okay?" she asked. "Okay…" Benji said nodding lightly feeling Gorgeous rose's thighs rubbing against his cheek. 'I dream with rain…I dream with gardens in the desert sand…' Benji smiles absent minded making a note of play Sting's Desert rose to Gorgeous rose.

Peorth softly kisses Benji's right shoulder. "This is to begin the numbing." Peorth said above a whisper. Benji nodded hearing the explanation half heartily, he could tell that he would have trouble to sleep on that night. Peorth lightly licks the skin of Benji's shoulder making it glister with her saliva.

Peorth softly licks the tip of the knife's edge and pierces the tip of her tongue, burring the edge half centimeter deep on her flesh, staining the silver metal with her divine blood, a drop rolls on the edge. Peorth lowers knife and lightly pierces the flesh on the area of Benji's shoulder that she licked. She feels Benji instinctively cringing. "Please hold still." She said feeling the taste of her own blood mixed with the taste of Benji's skin filling her mouth.

"Sorry about it." Benji said with his eyes closed. Peorth silently swallows the mixture of her blood and saliva and slowly cuts Benji's skin and flesh keeping the edge buried just half centimeter on his flesh while carving the complexes patters of the runes. Gorgeous rose smiles caressing Benji's hair making soft soothing sounds while feeling Benji's left hand lightly squeezing her back while he bears the pain in silence.

Peorth smiles inwardly feeling what Gorgeous rose feels, she can feel Benji's fingers rubbing almost painfully strong on her back as he tries not to claw the angel with his fingernails. It takes ten long minutes to Peorth carve all the three runes, she leans to the cuts and opens her mouth letting the mixture of her blood, saliva and some more ingredients that she chewed dribble on his cuts, she chants a bit and the mixture flows inside the edges of the wounds before glowing and vanishing on his cuts and skin coloring the runes with a dark bluish black color.

Peorth lightly licks the blood that is flowing from the cuts knowing that is his blood since hers were fully absorbed by the markings. The goddess can feel the pressure on her back, also Gorgeous rose's back lessening as she carefully heals the cuts with her gentle licks.

Peorth lightly rest her palms on Benji's shoulders when the wounds are healed. "It is over now." She whispers on his ear. "You might feel a bit feverish tonight but I will be here."

Benji nodded at the goddess words savoring the warmth of her body mixed with the angel's scent. Gorgeous rose carefully moves allowing Peorth to take her place and rest Benji's head on her thighs, the angel runs her fingers on Benji's hair affectionately one last time before returning to Peorth.

The goddess softly caressed Benji's hair knowing that the experience is painful, it looked painful and the book said that it was painful and tiring. Peorth looks at the still fresh marks on his shoulder, her saliva still glistering on his skin coating the freshly healed skin. The three marks now fused in a complex pattern as if the marks moved while fixing on his skin entangling together in perfect harmony, balancing each other.

Benji rolls over on the bed now resting the back of his head on Peorth's thighs. "You should rest." Peorth whispered to him. "I know…" Benji replied tiredly. Peorth caresses his forehead moving few strands of his hair that sticked on his lightly sweated forehead. Benji closes his eyes and adjusts himself on his bed and on Peorth. "You smell sweeter than Gorgeous rose…" Benji commented sleepily.

Peorth blushes deeply at his words. She knows that he can feel her scent because of the closeness but hearing him say that was really embarrassing to her. Peorth sighs and smiled caressing his hair. She knows that the whole marking ceremony was also something that bonded them together, she was aware of that since the main ingredients for the marks that are now on Benji's flesh came from her.

Peorth knows that the intimacy between them grew because of the rites; she knew that it was one of the side effects of the rites is a intimacy between the deity that is marking the human and the human that is being blessed with the power of the markings. 'I wonder if this means that we are beyond the level of intimacy required to use the bathroom at the same time.' She thinks recalling the incident of the morning; she would deny that she was deeply embarrassed in using the bathroom when he was showering but she just passed twenty minutes lying over his body carving the marks on his back and would pass many hours with him resting on her legs.

Nekomi; December tenth 12:26 AM; in a members club

"I can't believe on this." A man around his late thirties curses slamming a telephone on the receiver. "I have been trying to contact him all day long and it just ends on the fucking voice mail!" An elderly man looks at the younger man disapprovingly. "I told you this before Kimihito, that man only responds when he wants and takes the job that he wants." He tells to the younger man. "If he can't be reached or didn't answer any of the messages means that he isn't available. You know the terms of contact; he will let you know if he is interested in our offer."

"He is just a hired muscle! He does what I say when I say!" the younger man shouted slamming his hands on his desk. "That kind of thought brought the Sakikihara family to a tragic end." The elder replied in an emotionless tone. "They assumed that he was easily controlled and that as long they paid he would do anything that they said, well you know the story taking out the ones that weren't involved everyone else suffered a sudden and very tragic end."

The younger man swallows hard, he knows the story, it happened just four years on the past. "You should be thankful that he keeps friendly toward this family thanks to the wisdom of our leader, we still have control on that man while he gathers the required money for his deal with the leader, when the deal is done that man is free." The elder said lightening a cigar. "This control might not last until the spring."

"Why the leader doesn't make up an excuse to control him longer?" the younger man asked. "Because our leader knows that in the instant that he lies to that man he will know that is a lie and will cut his bonds with us." The elder answered. "Literally cutting his bonds. He isn't named Ketsueki Ningai for nothing."

"When our leader control on him is gone what our leader will do?" The young man asked. "He will attempt to persuade him to continue working for us as he does, if that man doesn't agree our leader will try to cut the bonds as cleanly as possible with out setting that man on us." The elder answered. "Our leader will stay out of that man's way, because if our leader makes the mistake of enraging that man he will once again prove worth of his nickname."

"You can't be serious." The young man said. "He is just one fucking gaijin, he is younger than I am!" the elder man chuckles and exhales a blue cloud of smoke. "He is a gaijin and he is younger than you, but he is by far stronger than anyone in our ranks. You saw what he did to the Sakikihara family and they had firearms on their side, no one lived and the weapons as well ammo where gone when the police arrived on the clan mansion on the next day." The elder said. "We won't do anything to enrage someone that can slaughter that many trained man in less than four hours. Forget your anger and swallow your pride when you are in the same room of that man, because if you do anything that he sees as inconvenience or threat he will hand you your head so fast that you will see the blood gushing from your neck before even feeling the death."

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story. I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	4. Personal confrontations

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter three: Personal confrontations

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December tenth 2:43 AM

Peorth wakes and finds herself leaning forward so much that her face is near Benji's. She holds herself together preventing herself from jumping surprised and disrupting Benji's sleep. 'The sleep is really getting me out of guard these days…' Peorth thinks rubbing her eyes with her balled fists.

Peorth looks at the alarm clock and sighs. 'Still this early…' she thinks changing her position a bit, she leans her back on the head rest and closes her eyes wanting to sleep some more, it took hours to the light fever on Benji's body pass while his body got used to the runes boosting him and she stood awake until he sleep tranquilly.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December tenth 2:55 AM

Benji wakes tiredly and looks around, he finds Peorth lying on the headrest sleeping in a not so comfortable position because he was still resting on her thighs. Benji sits on the bed feeling his body very sore, his right shoulder throbbed a bit. He ignores those feelings and carefully moves Peorth on his bed, he lays her on the bed and slowly rubs Peorth legs knowing that because so many hours in that position the blood wasn't running all that well on them.

As replying to his ministrations Peorth let out a small whimper of pain mixed with pleasure while the blood runs on her legs freely. Benji continues to stimulate the goddess blood to run until he feels her leg getting warmer, he yawns and adjusts himself on the bed besides Peorth, he was too tired to move away after making the goddess more comfortable and the thirst that he felt, the reason that he woke passed.

Benji lies down and cover himself and the goddess, to his surprise Peorth snuggles closer of him and hugs him on her sleep, Benji doesn't protest actually he respond holding the goddess back, the last thing that he remember doing before sleeping was lightly caressing Peorth's hair as she did to him.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December tenth 8:55 AM

Peorth wakes up feeling warm and satisfied. It takes few moments for her sleep dazed mind to register that she is hugging something warm and with her legs wrapped around something. She blinks a couple of times before her eyes can register the image of Benji's neck and face so close of her face.

Peorth is nestled close against Benji, lying besides her with her stomach turned down with her chin resting on his shoulder, the goddess is hugging his chest while her legs are tangled with Benji's left leg, his arms are circling her slender form. Peorth blushes madly but doesn't do anything to move away from him, that position was too comfortable for her just recklessly break it.

'I wonder how we got like this.' Peorth mused closing her eyes savoring Benji's warmth on her body. 'I remember falling in sleep with him on my lap.' The goddess sighs contently snuggling closer of Benji, the thought of being too close of him or embarrassed doesn't cross her mind.

Many minutes later Benji wakes and they slowly let go of the other. "Good morning." Benji said stretching lazily on the bed. "Good morning." Peorth replied doing the same, the goddess finds the knife in the edge of the bed and places it on the nightstand. "I will go make a call." Benji said leaving the warm bed. Peorth nodded and watches Benji pulling something from his jacket pocket and moving to the kitchen.

She moves to the bathroom and deals with her morning needs, after leaving she sees Benji moving to bedroom. "You want to eat something?" the goddess asked. "Sure." Benji replied. "Don't worry about my work today. I called sick." Peorth nodded and moves to the kitchen, it would be better for them that Benji stayed home resting after gaining the runes.

Few minutes later Benji walks to the kitchen after a quick shower. "What you are fixing?" Benji asks to the goddess who is busy preparing the breakfast. "Today's menu is tuna salad sandwiches since we got up so late." Peorth answered. "It is light enough to not spoil our appetites for the lunch and is filling enough so we can wait for the lunch."

Peorth holds a sandwich near of Benji's mouth, offering it to him. Benji takes a bite of the offered food; he chews it and swallows it. "It is really good Peorth." He complimented her. "Thank you, I just threw the ingredients together so I couldn't make anything fancier." The goddess replied blushing. "It is great." Benji said. "Sometimes we should eat something simpler to not get bored with more complex foods." Peorth nods understanding, happy with the compliment.

The goddess arranges the sandwiches in two plates while Benji picks a box of orange juice and two glasses and takes them to the table and they eat their breakfast. "So Peorth when the runes begin to work?" Benji asked after the breakfast. "They are already working, but it should take a while for you use them in a conscious way, maybe if you train regularly for around two hours everyday it should take a couple of weeks." The goddess answered. "And how is that training?" he asked. "It isn't complex." Peorth commented. "I explain later."

A couple of hours later Peorth was fixing the lunch and she decided to ask something that was bothering her have few days. "Benji why you don't have a telephone?" Benji knew that sooner or later Peorth would question that. "I don't have people to call." Benji replied it wasn't a lie. "But you have a cell phone." She commented.

"That isn't on my name because is work related." Benji answered. "I fail to see why the market would give you a cell phone." Peorth replied. "I have a second job that needs it." Benji explained. Peorth stops chopping a lettuce and moves to Benji. "Benji you can tell me anything, I am a goddess I won't tell to anyone or do anything with you tell me." Peorth said looking at the brunette.

Benji can tell that Peorth feels a bit hurt that he is not telling her something. "I don't want to involve you on that." Benji said standing up and placing his hands on the goddess shoulders. "It isn't something that a goddess should get mixed on." Peorth looks at Benji's eyes and places her left hand over his right hand. "Benji I involved you in my business, you might face creatures of darkness because you want to help me." Peorth said on a soft tone before she pushes Benji on the couch and leans forward pressing her hands besides his head.

"I really think that isn't fair that you don't involve me in your business when I involved you on mine." Peorth said in a very serious tone with a hint of a threat on her voice. Peorth let out a cry of surprise when Benji rather forcefully pulls her down making her fall sited on his legs, he has a firm grip on her hair holding strong enough to hold her still but light enough to not hurt her.

"I think that you don't need to get involved on that part of my life." Benji hissed to her. "I think that I should." Peorth hissed back trying to push Benji away with her hands on his chest. "I gave you my blood so you could help me. I drank your blood when healing you. Wanting or not we are bonded together."

Peorth let out a cry of surprise when feeling Benji lightly pulling her hair back; she leans her head back to ease the pressure and missed Benji pressing his lips against hers strongly. Peorth cry surprised with the kiss and because of the surprise just receive the kiss.

Three hours later Peorth is lying on Benji's bed after hours of sinfully nightly actions, she sighs content at the aftertaste of it still lingering on her body. 'He did surprise me acting like that.' she idly thinks while moving few strands of her hair from her eyes. Peorth knew that if she wanted she could have made him stop just by asking it, Benji wouldn't force himself like that. And if Benji was that kind of men Peorth could always use her powers to make him stop. But Peorth doesn't want him to stop.

Peorth was feeling content; sex was even better the described by some of her friends and books. She knew that she didn't get the answers for the questions that she asked before it all happened but on the moment that wasn't important, the questions could wait. A naked Benji enters on the bedroom with a bottle of water, he hands the cold water to the goddess that takes it with a smile on her lips. "Thank you." she said before drinking some of it.

"You are welcome." Benji replied sitting on the bed. After quenching her thirst Peorth places the bottle on the nightstand and hugs Benji before kissing him with her now moist lips. Benji responds to the goddess hungry kiss. "Don't tell me that after all that we did you still want more?" he asked to the goddess. "I wouldn't mind more." Peorth answered. "But right now I want to rest a little."

Benji and Peorth lie down on the bed, the goddess snuggles against Benji pressing her breasts on his chest, Benji wraps his arm around her shoulders and they stay like that savoring each other presence.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December eleventh 7:39 AM

Peorth finishes fixing the breakfast for Benji, he told her that since it is Sunday he doesn't have to work that combined with the two days before gave him three straight days with out work. Peorth would deny but she liked that he was around; she got used to him and finds boring to stay at the apartment not doing anything.

Peorth sighs wondering what the demoness is doing, it had passed almost one week with out problems or anything related to her. While Peorth was glad with the peace and lack of disturbance on the city it also makes her worry about what the demoness is planning. Benji leaves the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair is still a bit damp and he is freshly shaved.

The doorbell rings. "I get it." Peorth said lowering the fire intensity of the stove. "You go get dressed." "Okay." Benji said moving to their room to put on something. Peorth opens the door and greets the person warmly. "This is the Himura residence you need anything?" Peorth finds herself looking at a angry looking girl, she doesn't look older than her early twenties, has short black hair cutted in a boyish style, is wearing a black miniskirt, a red long sleeved t-shirt and black pantyhoses.

"Who are you and what you are doing here?" the girl asks to Peorth in an angry tone. "I am Peorth and I live here." Peorth replied in a cold tone. "And who are you?" "I am Kirishima Ruri." The girl answered. "I am the daughter of the landlord." The two glare at each other with an intensity high enough to pierce metal.

Benji moves to the entry and see the two. "Damn it was taking too long..." He muttered seeing Ruri glaring at Peorth that is glaring back at Ruri.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story. I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	5. Actions

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter four: Actions

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December eleventh 7:43 AM

Benji managed to make Ruri and Peorth stop glaring at each other and the two are now sited on his dinning table. Peorth is sited next to Benji defensively close of him as protecting her property of the offending female, holding on his shirt sleeve. Ruri is glaring at Peorth and Benji with the anger of a scorned woman. Benji is thinking in how to defuse that bomb. He is aware that Ruri has a crush of the side of an eighteen wheels truck for him and she wasn't shy is claiming herself as his girlfriend to all her friends.

Benji knew what Ruri was doing there, it was kind like an unspoken and not so wanted tradition that she would burst on his apartment and fix him breakfast and hang around there all day long on the Sundays and Benji had forgot that with Peorth's presence and the events of the last few days.

"What she is doing here?" Ruri asked to Benji in a cold tone. "As I said in the door I live here." Peorth said in an even colder tone. "Peorth is a friend of mine that is visiting Nekomi for a while." Benji said to Ruri. "She will be staying here for a while until she needs to return to her country, I couldn't let her stay here for months expending a fortune in hotels."

"So I think that I should increase your rent because of her staying here." Ruri said in an emotionless tone. "You won't do a thing." Benji replied in a serious tone. "The only person that can decide on my rent is your mother and she never said anything that if I am housing someone in my apartment I would have to pay more for it. This isn't a hotel or an inn, this is my house and I can invite anyone that I want to stay here as long as I want as long I pay my rent and you know very well that I always keep my rent paid since I pay for six months at once."

Ruri swallows hard seeing that her bluff was called off, Benji always paid his rent a bit earlier and always renewed the contract for six more months and Benji had already paid the rent until June first of the next year, if she tried to make her mother do anything she would lose because her mother would never throw away a good tenant that paid the rent before the final day, never got late and paid ahead six months, the most likely scenario her mother would forbid her from visiting Benji and cut twenty percent of her allowance for importunate him.

Peorth chuckles inwardly content with the girl reactions. Benji isn't happy for rubbing on Ruri's face that she can't push him around or blackmail him by using his rent against him, but it was a lesson that the girl needs to learn. "Peorth you are forgetting the breakfast right?" Benji asked to the goddess recalling her of what she left on the stove. "My bread pudding!" Peorth exclaimed getting up in a blur of movement and running to the kitchen.

Peorth sighs relieved in seeing that her pudding is on the nice golden color of being well done instead of the charcoal black that she feared. Peorth takes the pudding from the oven and places it on a tray to chill. She moves to the stove and finishes the breakfast itself, the pudding is for the dessert of the lunch and dinner.

Peorth gives the finishing touches on her breakfast, beef salad sandwiches, fruits salad, pancakes and the Brazilian mate previously prepared and chilled as iced dark brown tea unlike the traditional way of having of people of the south most part of Brazil, Peorth came to like of the tea since it was manufactured similarly to the black tea and liked it more when was served hot, Benji liked it cold so Peorth always left ready a jar filled with cold tea on the refrigerator and prepared her hot tea moments before the breakfast so both of them would be appeased.

"You are going to stay to have breakfast?" Benji asked to Ruri. Ruri denied and leaves the apartment, Benji sighs foreseeing the conversation with Ruri's mother. Peorth begins to serve the breakfast noticing happily that Ruri left the apartment.

Nekomi December twelfth 2:13 AM

Benji leans his back against the wall surrounding a Japanese mansion. He is wearing the same clothes that he was using when he found Peorth including a black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. Benji's right hand is pressed against his left side and he is taking deep breaths. Blood seeps thru his gloved fingers and the black tinted gauntlet styled metal gloves that he is wearing.

Benji sees a black Ford Taurus moving on the deserted streets and it parks in front of him, the driver turns off the engine and leaves the car. "It took you a while." Benji said to the blonde woman that left the car. "It took some time to leave unnoticed." She answered with a small apologetic smile.

The woman is shorter than Benji and is wearing a black jacket and black pants as well black shoes, her hair is tied on a ponytail on the top of her head with a black ribbon, and she has occidental features with a small hint of Japanese features. "I will begin the clean up now." She said opening the trunk and taking a large tank with a sprayer on it. "I will toss this on all blood stains."

Benji nodded and sees her putting the tank on her back and entering on the mansion. Twenty minutes later she returns carrying a large bag, she tosses it on the trunk with the tank. "Let's get out of here." She said entering on the car. Benji nodded and she sees a blood stain on the wall, she tosses more of the liquid of the tank on the wall and where the drops fell until Benji enters on the car.

Nekomi 2:56 AM

Benji is sited in a stall with the blonde woman cleaning a wound on his left side. "Sorry for bothering this late." Benji said ignoring the sting of the medicine and the pain. "You know that I don't mind it." she replied. "I am your handler so it is on my part of the job. Anyway the guy scored a really good hit here, but your ribs held very well it is just a long flesh wound. It will need stitches."

Benji nodded while she continues her work. Ten minutes later they are in another room, this time it looks more like a private office unlike the other that was more like an infirmary; Benji is sited in a comfortable looking leather chair with bandages on his chest. The woman is sited in another leather chair facing Benji with few meters separating them with a coffee table between them.

"My daughter was pretty angry about your new roommate." She commented sipping some liquor. "And that you hitted her verbally putting her back on the tracks." Benji sighs, he was expecting that to happen, he really didn't want to call her but since he got wounded he needed that the scene was cleaned so he couldn't be traced by his blood.

"She deserved that." Benji commented tiredly, he was tired, lost blood and had to explain his actions when what he wanted was to sleep he still have to work in the morning. "You know how Ruri is Eleana." She nods understanding.

"I know she is my daughter after all." Eleana replied casually stirring the liquor on her glass moving her hands in circles. "She is a bit bratty and very spirited, she needs a tug on her reins every now and then or she will go bad." "I am always impressed that you use that kind of analogies to speak about your daughter, you make it sound like she is a horse." Benji commented drinking some water.

"Not much a difference when it comes to teaching." Eleana replied. "Anyway I am kind of impressed that she left the apartment that easily, normally she would be more aggressive." Benji nods agreeing, he is living there long enough to know well the younger girl. "I guess that she is embarrassed with the possibilities that living with a female brought up." Benji commented. "True." Eleana said sipping her liquor. "So she is involved in our deal?"

Benji denies nodding sideways. "She is curious but doesn't know about it. The last thing that I want is to let her know of our side business." Benji answered. "That is good, less people knowing it better." She commented.

Benji leans back on his chair. "Four years already." She commented on a reminiscent tone. "And we still didn't get enough for that. But we are close now." "How much longer?" Benji asked tiredly. "Two more." She answered. "We finally got enough to start the gears for that."

"You know that it would be faster if you didn't prevent me from adding my normal payment and all that I made on the arrangement on the amount." Benji said in a serious tone. "I know that, but you need to have some expending money." Eleana replied with a smile, it wasn't the first time that Benji showed some impatience about his situation; she even understands it very well. "I know that you don't expend money with groceries thanks to your work on the market and that you gain the products that are near or over the expiration date but still good. But you can't fall back like that again."

Benji sighs a bit angry, he knows that she is right and the money help to have a more normal life and he hates being recalled of that period of his life, while he knows that it made him very strong it also turned him in what he is on the present. "Besides twenty five hundred dollars by month wouldn't speed things up all that much, maybe taking out one or two assignments." Eleana commented, once again she is right while Benji makes a considerable amount working as a butcher his side job in the lowest rate gave him at least thirty times higher than that counting out the separated parts as Eleana's fee and equipment maintenance fee.

"By the way when you got that tattoo?" Eleana asked pointing to Benji's right shoulder. "Just few days ago." Benji answered, he wasn't going to give many details. Eleana and Benji have an unspoken agreement of not prodding too deep or forcefully in certain subjects that they didn't want to speak about. "Okay." She replied. "Well the money is already wired to us, you are patched up and we discussed my daughter's behavior so we are done for the night." Benji nods and gets up; he reaches for a clean shirt and leaves.

Benji takes a path that ends with him leaving by the door of the maintenance room of the building that he lives. He enters on his apartment and moves to his bed ready to get some rest already thinking on the excuse to not to work with a cut on his side.

Benji didn't noticed is that Peorth this time wasn't sleeping on her bed, while the goddess was lying there with her eyes closed she was in a trance like state with Gorgeous rose invisible hovering over her body waiting for Benji to return. The goddess wasn't content when her time with Benji was cut short because he had to leave for his other work that she doesn't have knowledge about.

The scent of blood while faint was noticeable for both goddess and the angel, blood that mostly belonged to Benji while unknown ones were coming from him too. Peorth was guessing that Benji could be street fighting, she had read that wasn't all that uncommon among certain circles to fight for money prizes and Benji was strong and well build for that.

The angel gently produces a thin sleeping powder from her vines pouring lightly over Benji, knowing that he won't wake Gorgeous rose begins to exam Benji's body before healing his wound. Peorth stays in silence observing it while wondering what Benji was doing and why he didn't tell her about it, she would be glad to heal him if he asked, of course Peorth knows that Benji wouldn't wake her up and ask it, he would most likely wait for the morning to ask.

Peorth sits on her bed and looks at Benji, she know that if she wanted she could use her powers to access Benji's memories and find out what he was doing and what is that other job that he isn't telling what it is, but the goddess doesn't want to invade his privacy like that for such selfish reasons as just wanting to know, those kind of spells are reserved just in case of real need as if the person is unable to tell what happened or something important.

It was also something that could tear the bond between them, while it got deeper and a bit stronger with the rune carving section and the sex that they had on the day after the bond was still too frail, Peorth doesn't want to risk losing that bond. For a goddess her first time was something even more filled with meaning and special than for a human woman. It meant that the goddess has absolute trust on the person by giving it away not to mention whole spiritual and mystical events of it.

However ultimately the goddess has to love or even care the person to who she is giving her virginity at least in a small way otherwise it would be considered as something impure and sometimes even cursed, there was extensive records of what happened when a male, mortal, god or even demon stole a goddess virginity, in all cases the offender gained a heavy curse and a fate worse than death before and after his death. While the punishment for gods that defiled goddesses was very harsh wasn't as severe as it would be for a mortal and a demon.

While when there was love and care the person would gain blessings because of the goddess's love or care, all goddesses knew that a goddess's love was one of the ultimate power sources for a goddess. Peorth sighs worried, she likes Benji and care about him a lot, she is very worried about that second job of his and wants to know more about it, but she fears what might happen if she tries to force it out of him. She hopes that the mystical blessings of giving her virginity for him would protect him from the dangers of that job as well on her mission; she hopes that her love is strong enough to give him a good blessing.

Nekomi, Benji's apartment; December twelfth; 6:30 AM

Benji wakes with Peorth gently nudging him. He is surprised in not feeling pain and by the goddess expression he could tell that she did something to his wound, not to mention that he could faintly feel Gorgeous rose's scent lingering on his pillow. "We have to talk." Peorth said in a serious tone. Benji sighs inwardly; he really doesn't want to expose Peorth to that part of his life.

"I have to work." Benji said sitting up. "You were planning to work with that wound that you had?" Peorth asked raising an eyebrow, she could tell that Benji had a high pain tolerance but working all day pulling and cutting with that wound would be far above anything humanly possible. "Yes." Benji replied, it was a lie but he wanted to find a way to not tell to the goddess about his other work.

Peorth nods deciding to leave it alone for the moment, she moves to the kitchen to finish the breakfast leaving Benji to bath. Benji moves to deal with his usual morning routine.

Peorth sighs on the kitchen while she fixes a more filling sandwich for them, Peorth can tell that Benji don't want to tell her anything about that second job of his and he does that out of worry. She can tell that is dangerous, she can feel it easily in how he moves. The goddess had few theories about how Benji got so skilled to kill a killer hellhound with a single knife strike, while in the past when the world still retained most of its magic and the wars were fought in close quarters by warriors armed with weapons of steel and wood warriors skilled enough to do such a feat were more common, but in the present when most of the magic was lost because of the gift of science and the warriors withered away and they successors could kill at distance with the pull of a trigger those able to do it were very rare if not inexistent.

Peorth could imagine what kind of works Benji could be doing, she also heard a handful of rumors from some of the housewives that go on the same vegetable market than she goes, while Peorth dismissed as fake the sensual Latino gigolo the ones that wondered if he was a kind of bodyguard, professional underground fighter or on the worse ones an assassin were too close of her theories to be dismissed. While Peorth knows that those women don't know a thing about him and their theories were based on movies like Bloodsport and other movies like that.

After the breakfast Benji leaves to his work leaving Peorth by herself on the apartment. With Gorgeous rose's help Peorth cleans the apartment until everything is shinning and spotless and it only takes one hour. Peorth fills the tub to take her own bath, she decided in making a small tradition of taking a long soak on the tub every Monday. After the tub is filled enough Peorth closes the water taps and checks the temperature of it.

Peorth undress and leave her clothes on the changing room, she takes out most of her accessories taking out her bracelets and earrings that she made the long string shrink and the second jewel disappear making them more normal looking. Peorth carefully washes her body and hair, after rinsing her body and hair Peorth enters on the warm water letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Peorth rests her head on the edge of the tub allowing the warm water relax her while her mind keeps trying to find what Benji does and what she can do to find it out and help him. She rests her right hand on her stomach and sighs again. "I want to help him…" she whispered recalling the feelings of having sex with Benji.

To a goddess losing the virginity wasn't just losing the maidenhood but giving to that person a very important present not only because the mystical benefits that the person might gain but a whole spiritual bond between the goddess and the person that the goddess chose to give it. Peorth looks at her hand over her stomach. "Why he doesn't want to me to know about that part of his life?" she asks absent minded to no one.

A couple hours later Peorth leaves the apartment locking it behind her, in her left hand is a bag for groceries. "Going out Peorth-san?" a female voice asked. "Yes." Peorth answered turning to the woman. "I am going to buy fresh vegetables for today's lunch Eleana-san." "Why we don't go together? I was going to go there too and since I finished collecting the rent I can go now." The blonde replied. "I would enjoy the company." Peorth said with a smile.

"Is there anything wrong? You seem a bit down today." Eleana said as they move to the market. "I am worried about Benji." Peorth replied, in the past week she got closer of the other woman because her outings most of the times coincided. "He has a second job that he doesn't tell me anything about it and I know that it is dangerous."

"I am sure that he doesn't want to get you involved with whatever he does." Eleana commented. "Men are like that." "I know that but I still worry." Peorth said. "When I ask about he changes the subject or distracts me to not answer." "Sometimes it is better to not force someone to tell a secret but wait until the person is ready to tell it." Eleana said with a smile. Peorth nods understanding, she knows that but still can't help in wanting to know and help him.

End of the chapter four:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story. I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

Extra scene:

In another part of the city a black leather clad figure smiles concealed in the shadows, she was still for too long and it time to show that she is still there and is still going to do what she does best, she looks at a poster and stands her hands to it.

"Lifeless creature of the two dimensional world, come to life on this three dimensions world do fill this land with terror and chaos…" she chanted with her hands glowing in an eerie black light. "Rise on my command Knight of Nightmare." The poster burns in a large burst of black flames before vanishing and leaving on its place a black horse with a black armored knight on it. "Go and create chaos and mayhem!" The horse stands on the back feet before charging at the crowd of a shopping district. "Let the games begin." She whispered with a smile before vanishing on the shadows.

On his work Benji drops his work knife and covers his mouth with his right hand running to the toilets. A couple of his coworkers follow him and hear Benji getting violently sick in one of the stalls. "I guess that he isn't all that better from the illness that he had." One of them commented to the other that nods agreeing.

Inside the stall Benji spits on the toilet while flushing the semi-liquid remains of his breakfast. 'What is this feeling? There is something very wrong…' he thinks leaving the stall and moving to a sink to rinse his mouth. Benji spits the water hard on the sink. "Peorth!" Benji exclaimed running to the changing room. 'Something is going on and the demoness is involved!' he thinks changing to his daily clothes.


	6. Bloody work

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama!/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter five: Bloody work

Nekomi, December twelfth; 10:21 AM; in the shopping district

To say that hell have broke loose was a understatement, when the Knight of Nightmare began attacking people the chaos began with everyone trying to escape from the strikes of his sword. Not so far from there Peorth is trying to find a way to leave Eleana with out getting attention on herself, she can't just disappear and go deal with the devil.

Brave members of Nekomi police force try bravely but fruitless trying to defeat the knight, finding the end of their lives or the beginning of their suffering against the knight's sword. Some of them even find their end crushed under the black horse's hoofs.

A series of loud shots come from the end of the now nearly deserted street. Benji is running at the direction of the demon knight with an altered FNP90 and what seems to be a fully automatic Steyr SPP firing at the demon. Sparks flow from the contact of the bullets against the thick armor however most of them are piercing the armor, even thought not enough to hit the knight.

Benji reloads the weapons while the knight charges at him ignoring the wounded and dying cops. Peorth stares in shock seeing Benji with a black cloth mask on the lower half of his face, black gloves and a long black jacket. Benji fires another barrage of shots against the knight, this time meeting on his shield.

Covered by the shield the knight can't see Benji holstering the guns and pulling a long bar chainsaw from his back and starting it. The roar of the engine cuts the air and Benji charges at the charging knight. Benji runs low and slides on his knees besides the horse legs. The horse falls neighing in pain with all its legs severed.

Benji stands and slams the saw against the knight, sparks flow as the saw tries to cut thru the armor. Benji leaps backwards avoiding a sword slash; Benji spins the saw and charges at the knight again, slamming the saw against the sword over and over again.

The chainsaw damages the sword badly denting it with each contact; Benji breaks the chain's movement when the knight locks both weapons together to avoid breaking the chain so soon on the battle. At distance now far from Eleana and able to leave with out being noticed Peorth watches the battle trying to locate the demoness that created the devil knight.

A shout from Benji startles Peorth from her musings about the demoness whereabouts. "Take the wounded out of here!" Peorth looks at the direction of the fight and see Benji shouting to few police officers that are terrified and shocked between action and frozen in fear; however Peorth had to admire the fact that as soon Benji shouted the orders they began to remove the wounded people from the battle zone while Benji made sure to keep the knight away from them

Benji smashes the saw against the knight arm making him drop the sword; Benji doesn't have time to celebrate the small victory when the knight grabs the bar of the chainsaw with his armored hands creating sparks before the chain is forced to a halt.

Benji pulls the weapon but the knight doesn't budge and he punches joint of the bar and the engine hard. The chainsaw explode in small parts while Benji unbalanced because he was pulling on the saw falls back seeing the part flowing on the air as in slow motion. Benji rolls backwards on his landing getting distance between himself and the knight.

Peorth watches in horror as the knight pulls a heavy spiked mace from his hip and begins a new attack. Benji dodges the strikes trying to find a way to breech thru the thick armor of the knight. Peorth flies to help Benji hoping to arrive in time to make a difference for the good.

In one of his dodges Benji slips in a puddle of blood, fuel from the saw and gear parts landing hard on his left side. Benji rolls to the right avoiding what would be an at least critical hit from the mace, as Benji gets leverage to stand he feels something under his right hand; he grins knowing what it is and grabs it hard while rolling to the right again, now taking with him the knight's heavy long sword.

Benji pulls the sword back with both hands with the right foot and the left knee on the ground. A burst of dark bluish light runs thru the sword as Benji swings it with all his strength hitting the knight dead on the chest. The now altered sword sliced cleanly the armor, dark blood jets from a thin gash on the chest plate while the knight convulses in pain.

Benji stands up and raises the sword high before bringing it down hard against the knight's helm. The knight vanishes in dark ashes blow by the wind after the last blow, Benji takes a deep breath when seeing that and he notices the changes on the sword on his hand.

Once a rather common looking long and broad sword in black metal is now a still long and broad sword with bluish silver metal on the edges and a deep fuller running on the middle of the edge almost dividing it in two sections because its dept, the fuller is made of a nearly black blue metal, the guard of the sword is now long and slightly curved upwards as it was a double edged broad dagger split open by the sword edge, the hilt is patterned as it was made of tressed metal and as the guard and fuller is made of nearly black blue metal with a sharp looking pyramidal pommel that seems to me missing its core held only by four metal bars.

The sound of wings flapping makes Benji look up and he sees a swarm of small dragon like devils of the size of hawks. Benji brings the sword in a swift arch slashing the closer one in the half. Benji hisses in pain when two of the smaller devils manage to hit him and give him small cuts on his arms and shoulders.

'This sword won't do much good now…' Benji thinks frantically slashing many of the devils. 'I need smaller weapons.' Benji sheathes the sword on the holster of the chainsaw, piercing thru the end of it until is fully sheathed, he reaches on his belt for his knife and finds the holster empty, recalling too late that he never got it from Peorth after the rites.

Benji covers his face bracing himself for the next attack of the swarm of devils. The impact makes Benji fall hard on the asphalt. Peorth gives a cry of worry and moves faster to reach him while chanting a spell to vanquish the devils; but she is tackled from her path by the demoness and hits hard a rooftop.

"You still fly poorly." The demoness said to Peorth that is lifting herself from the dirty rooftop. The demoness has long reddish black hair, a very white skin and is wearing a very short tight leather mini skirt, a dark red tank top and leather jacket; her hair is ornated with some wicked looking accessories and clips.

"And you still hit like a fly." Peorth taunted standing up and dusting herself, hiding the pain of the tackle and impact. "I won't forgive you for harming so many innocents Tatjana." "My, my, the little goodie goddess is angry…how scary…" She retorted in a mock childish tone. "You don't have what it takes to beat me. Your magic is useless against mine, you should know very well about the elemental circle." She said looking over her shoulders in a sneering way.

Peorth smirks content, she already predicted that Tatjana wouldn't take her seriously and planned for that. Peorth quickly reaches under her jacket on the small of her back and draws the HK MK 23 and holds it with both hands and aims at the demoness's face. Peorth turns on the LAM and a small red dot appear on Tatjana's temple.

"Feuer frei!" Peorth shouts while firing the pistol, a greenish energy projectile leaves the barrel and flies in high speed at Tatjana. Startled the demoness jumped surprised which prevent the full impact, still it grazed her temple. The demoness looks at Peorth shocked and moves her hand to touch her temple. "You will pay for this." Tatjana hissed glaring at Peorth. "That is what we will see." Peorth replied calmly. "I did learn few things on my stay here."

A loud series of shots make the two look at the street, Benji is holding a HK MK 23 on his right hand and a Beretta 92-F on his left hand, firing at the swarm of devils as they maneuver to attack again, each shot taking at least two of the devils making them explode in bursts of greenish goo.

Peorth recovers faster than Tatjana and fires at the demoness that once again was saved from a bad wound by sheer surprise. "Now I see where you learned that." Tatjana said recovering and raising a protective barrier where the magic filled projectiles hit harmlessly. "Too bad that there is more devils there than bullets for your boyfriend's guns."

"At this point I would be so sure about that." Peorth said calmly when she truly wouldn't be surprised by Benji having more ammo than devils there, she was surprised enough with him owning guns. Peorth begins to chant another spell while keeping a shaky aim on Tatjana using the LAM feeling really thankful that Benji taught her how to use and shoot with that BB pistol and his suggestion of powering it up using magic.

Tatjana begins to chant a spells of her own keeping her eyes on Peorth ready to counter or dodge anything that the goddess might produce. Tatjana smiles seeing an expression of raw shock on Peorth's face, the demoness hurries her spell. The final words never came out as a pair of bullets; a .45 ACP and a 9mm impacts with her guarding demon.

Tatjana shouts in pain feeling the pain of her demoness, she turns her body to fight and sees Benji on the midair with both pistols aimed at her and firing more bullets at her; she almost doesn't have time to cast a protective barrier. The bullets bounce out just millimeters from her body; Benji lands and with a swift and strong movement is air born again, Benji twists his body on the air in a somersault and lands a couple meters away from Peorth between the goddess and the demoness with his pistols leveled at the fallen demoness.

Tatjana shouts in a mix of fright and pain while Benji fires against her in a quick succession being blocked by her barrier, but the barrier can't block the heat from the bullets being stopped so near of her body. Benji ejects the now empty magazines of the pistols and with practiced ease he reloads them, using that small break Tatjana runs to the edge of the building.

Benji fires again and this time Peorth backs him up with her magic, both man and goddess can see that the demoness prefers taking the damage from Peorth's magical bullets than Benji's normal ones. Tatjana jumps from the edge of the roof; Benji and Peorth run there and see that she vanished.

Before Peorth can question Benji his cell phone rings with a tone that he doesn't know, since after all there is only one ring tone that Benji uses. Benji picks up after tucking the HK on his belt. "Yes?" Benji asked with a hint of curiosity on his voice.

"Yes she is here, yes I can give her the phone and no I won't explain that." Benji said handing the phone to Peorth. "It is for you, she said that she is from the Goddess relief office of the branch of emergency management." Peorth swallows hard and takes the phone. "Yes, this is Peorth." She said to the person on the other side of the line.

Peorth nods hearing what the person said. "I understand and acknowledge the temporary restriction removal for the period of five minutes and the provisory habilitation as death management goddess." Peorth said in a serious tone. Benji hears it curiously while picking the fallen magazines that he dropped on the middle of the fight.

Peorth closes the phone with a deep sigh. "Let me guess you are going to deal with this mess?" Benji asked taking the phone that the goddess handed to him. "Yes." Peorth replied also handing to him the BB HK before changing to her goddess clothes. "Nice to see that you added some pants to the outfit." Benji commented casually.

Peorth blushes madly and looks away from him. "You killed all those vermin devils?" she asked looking at the street where many people of the police, emergency doctors and civilians are trying to aid the people injured by the nightmare knight. "Yes." Benji answered holstering his pistols and tucking Peorth's on his belt. "I found a very interesting thing that I can do and I am quite sure that is related to those runes."

"That is good." Peorth said joining her hands as in a prayer. "Because this incident wasn't supposed to happen and people that shouldn't die were killed we will change things. For everyone with out magic this will be an accident cause by the explosion of a gas pipe bellow the street with no fatalities."

"But people got killed." Benji pointed looking at the blood stained street. "That is why I got my limitations removed and the provisory habilitation as a death goddess." Peorth replied closing her eyes and focusing, Gorgeous Rose appears and unlike all the other times that she appeared now she is wearing a drafty black robe. "The souls of the ones that were killed before their time were kept here, their wounds will be lessened to a very critical but not deadly level and they will be given a new life."

Benji nods understanding, Peorth begins to change something in what he thinks that is Aesir. The street fills with a blinding white light that begins as a growing dome until it explodes reaching everywhere that knew anything about that incident altering their memories.

After few minutes Peorth opens her eyes, Gorgeous Rose vanishes and the goddess staggers, nearly falling from the roof. Benji holds her quickly preventing her fall. "It is done…" she whispered tiredly. "You did very well." He praised wiping the sweat from her face. Peorth smiles and falls in sleep, Benji sighs and picks Peorth up and carries her down the building, with the mess on the streets they won't be noticed and thankfully Peorth changed to her daily clothes.

In his apartment Benji places Peorth on her bed and takes her jacket and shoes making her more comfortable, he removes few strands of hair from her face and covers her with a light sheet. He moves to his closet and takes out his coat exposing the hip holsters for the SPP, the FNP90, the chainsaw sheath now the sword sheath and the side holsters for the pistols.

Benji sighs placing the coat on a hanger. "I have to fix that coat." He muttered looking at the current torn state of it. Benji moves to his bed and takes out the sheath with the sword and tosses it on the bed where it lands with a muffled sound, he runs his hand on the wall above the headrest of the bed and presses a hidden button and pushes to the left side.

The wall opens and reveals a hidden closet filled with weapons and guns, Benji removes the half empty magazines from the pistols and the FNP90 and load them with full ones even adding a combat load on them he picks ten boxes of four different types of bullets and sits on the bed loading all the expend magazines; after half an hour he places the magazines in holsters belts and back on the closet with the boxes that still have bullets.

He opens a drawer in the closet and selects a pair of knifes that looks exactly like the blue one that Peorth still haven't returned to him taking out that it is in a dark red color, he places one of them on his belt and the other on his pocket then he closes the doors of the closet hiding it on the wall once again. Benji takes out his clothes and moves to the bathroom to wash and clean the cuts from the devils.

One hour later Benji is fixing something for the lunch wearing a loose pair of blue cotton trousers and a loose white t-shirt. "I wonder how long Peorth will be sleeping have been over two hours that she is sleeping." Benji mused on loud while making meatballs from an already prepared mix of grinded meat, onions, garlic and other herbs and seasonings.

At that evening Benji is washing the dirty dishes from his dinner while Peorth was still recovering from casting the series of spell that altered the memory of the events of the day and resurrected the people that got killed.

The doorbell rings and Benji dries his hands while moving to answer it. Benji sees Eleana standing in front of the door. "We have to talk." She said in a serious tone. "I don't know what you did on this afternoon to manipulate the press and the events but I know that you are involved. And Benji don't try lying to me, I saw you using the TMP and the P90 against that knight."

Benji sighs giving space for her to enter, Eleana enters and moves to the living room and sits on the couch; Benji sits in a sofa after closing the door. "I won't tell you details so don't ask for them." Benji said in a level tone. "I am sure that you guessed why I was there and I was fighting."

"So IT IS related to Peorth." Eleana commented running her fingers thru her hair. "I figured that you had more reasons than you told me to let her stay and live with you. So it was her that was in your Taurus after the Sakikihara job?" Benji nods confirming. "I found her after I got rid of the body." He explained. "And I won't tell you how."

"She saw anything?" Eleana asked in a worried tone. "I know that you are a professional and wouldn't leave a witness, but I have to be sure." "She didn't saw anything." Benji answered. "She doesn't even know about this side of my live even thought she pesters me about it nearly daily."

"I know." Eleana commented casually. "She complains to me nearly every time that we go shopping together and have tea." "So that explains it." Benji mused. "Explains?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Nothing serious." Benji replied. "Anyway what happened this afternoon is related to Peorth and a certain person that is her enemy, I am sure that you can guess my role on this."

Eleana nods confirming. "You are dealing with her protection and trying to get rid of her." She said in a serious tone. "And it isn't related to our agreement." "Exactly." Benji replied. "This is not related to us as our work isn't related to her. So that answers it?" "Actually no." Eleana replied looking at the bedroom door. "Anyway it wasn't the only reason that I came here tonight."

"What else you have stored?" Benji asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. "Work." Eleana answered placing a laptop on the coffee table. "Actually speaking five different assignments, all high profile and the best of all the minimal paid price is ten times our higher rate."

Benji whistle impressed. "That is right." Eleana said with a smile. "More than enough for that and still having a really good leftover for the retirement, not to mention that they paid my handler fee separated on that rate and are paying you the full price of each job including the amount of my fee."

"And how much that gives me after everything is done?" Benji asked in a serious tone. "Taking out all the money that we will need for that you would have around twenty three million US dollars." Eleana said in a calm, level and slow tone. Benji that was sipping some soda chokes and sprays it out on the blonde.

"Understandable…" She muttered in a mild annoyed tone while wiping her face with a handkerchief while Benji coughs hard. After recovering from the coughing fit Benji asked in a hoarse voice. "You mean that tonight each job will give me half million dollars."

"Yes." Eleana answered calmly, his shock is really understandable normally he made on the tops and counting her fee one hundred thousand dollars and never more than one job in one night. "And counting the amount that you saved on the past four years you have more than enough to get the real deal and still have money to live comfortably for the rest of your life, I also am getting enough money to quit this for good."

"Knowing you I am quite sure that you got a really good chunk of them." Benji said in a teasingly tone. "Well it is true that overpriced myself a lot too because the need of them of having so many jobs in one night. I am getting as my fee half of that amount by the side." Eleana commented with a large smile. "Ruri will get in a good college, I can buy more shares of all the companies that I want and can invest much more to make it all grow with out even expending half of the total that I saved."

"Anyway we dream about the success after I am done with everything, if we are getting forty millions in the total they must be at least something nearing the impossible." Benji said in a serious tone. "You are right." She replied cleaning her throat. "As usual we got the intelligence about each target; I took the liberty of arranging a schedule for tonight based on the better chances of fulfilling the mission. To open the night we need to take out an oyabun. And you know that when I say we I mean you."

"I know that already." Benji commented looking at the computer screen. Unknown to the duo is a chibi version of Peorth watching and hearing everything floating invisible hiding behind the sofa where Benji is sited. "Our first target will go to the theater with his wife in one hour considering the location of his house and our tight schedule you are going to snipe him when he leaves his mansion." Eleana said showing to Benji an aerial photography of the area.

"There is a building with seventy stores around one kilometer away from the mansion, where you can get a really clear shot of the entry of the mansion as usual oyabuns think of themselves as untouchable so it will be very easy to take him down." Eleana explained. "I will be using the .338 AWM." Benji said looking at the image. "It will give a lot of range and since it is a mixed anti-personal and anti-material round it will assure the kill."

Eleana nods agreeing. "I figured that much, anyway since is a long range snipe I will be on the HQ monitoring the winds of the area so you can adjust the aim." She said casually. "You will be also taking a radio so we can communicate during the missions, as soon you finish this one the next is a closer hit. Another oyabun ironically he is one that ordered the first hit, the one that is the target of the first is ordered the forth and the target of the forth ordered the third that lastly ordered the hit on the second."

Benji chuckles amused. "It is interesting to see them ordering each other deaths in the same night using the same assassin." Benji commented chuckling. "For sure is and I made sure to get the payments in advance just because of that." Eleana replied chuckling. "From the schedule of the other three jobs leaving out the last one it will be simple break in kills. It will be up to you decide if you want to make it messy or neat as long it get done."

"So what is the last job?" Benji asked curiously. "Another high profile criminal leader killing?" "Actually it isn't." Eleana said typing something on the computer. "It is much more delicate than that, you have to rescue this girl that was kidnapped by a rival organization. They want a ransom that would be fit for a king and we know how those criminal works, they get the ransom and kill the victim."

Benji cheerfulness vanishes when he sees the picture of the girl. "Eleana the picture is right?" he asked in a somber tone. "Yes, the client send us three pictures of the same girl." she answered seriously. "Why?" Benji stands up and Peorth hides under the corner. "Because I am going to speed up that schedule a lot." Benji said moving to the bedroom and opening the hidden closet. "Everything else will be very messy."

Eleana rushes to the room and sees Peorth sleeping deeply. "Benji what if Peorth wakes?!" she said in a harsh whisper. "She is sleeping since the incident and from what I saw during the afternoon she won't wake soon." Benji replied pulling an assault rifle from the closet. "Why you are so agitated?!" Eleana hissed.

Benji tosses the rifle and many magazines for it over the bed. "Because that last job is personal." Benji answered tossing his pistols on the bed with many magazines for it. "What?!" Eleana asked surprised. "How you know the daughter of an oyabun from Tokyo?!" "You know that six years ago I was in Tokyo." Benji answered in an icy tone while cocking another Beretta 92-F. "And she was one of the few people that aided me."

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story. I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

Bonus scene:

Half sleep Peorth heard the doorbell ring and Benji moving to answer it, if she really wanted she could have woken to have dinner but even digesting sounded as too much effort after the series of massive spells that she casted on her unrestricted period to correct the events of the morning.

Peorth registered the voice of Eleana and Benji on the living room until she heard Benji saying that wouldn't explain how they have met and how it wasn't related to his job and how his other job wasn't related with her. Peorth was fully wake on that moment and using a smaller spell she divided herself creating a chibi version of herself placing her conscience there and moving under a spell of invisibility to spy on the conversation; while it was against her normal behavior and believes she couldn't stand the fact of knowing that she could find what Benji did and didn't tell her about.

Peorth heard everything holding back exclamations of surprise when hearing what Benji did and that Eleana was the one that dealt with most of the 'office' work of it, she couldn't believe that a sweet woman as Eleana could manage an assassin and much less that Benji was an assassin confirming some of the rumors about him.

However that fact explained why Benji was so skilled, how he got firearms and why he doesn't own a telephone on his name and other things that would leave a paper trail. Peorth swallowed hard hearing them planning and talking about killing four people as if wasn't something to worry about, she was shocked with Benji's reaction when seeing what the last mission was and even more shocked when seeing the large hidden closet filled with weapons near his bed.

She watched in silence Benji placing all the weapons inside a hard black guitar case, strapping everything carefully in proper pressure buttons straps. "Get the Taurus ready." Benji said to Eleana, while picking a katana from the closet and placing it on the case. "I will also take the armored clothes; get them all ready, pants, shirt, vest, jacket and coat. I even want that shield ready in the trunk."

"Benji calm down and think more about your actions." Eleana said in a worried tone. "I really don't want to imagine what you are thinking on doing." "So don't imagine." Benji replied closing the case filled with long weapons and ammo. "Go get things ready." Eleana sighs and waits for him. Benji puts on a pair of black trousers, same colored t-shirt and a button up shirt before putting on the holsters for the short weapons.

"Let's go." Benji said after he holstered the last of his pistols, he picks the case and leaves the bedroom with Eleana. "I really don't want to see tomorrow's headlines." Eleana muttered leaving the room. "I can easily see it saying about massacres and brutal deaths."


	7. The one that slain

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama!/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter six: The one that slain

Nekomi, December twelfth; 10:34 PM; in the underground facility under Benji's apartment

Benji is putting on a sturdy looking black vest; he is wearing a black pair of pants with many reinforcement sewings, sturdy black leather metal tipped boots, a heavy leather belt and black gloves. Over a table there is a sturdy black leather jacket and a similar made coat, besides them it is the gun filled guitar case.

"I won't be able to talk you out of it right?" Eleana asked while Benji finishes putting on the armored clothes. "Right." Benji answered putting on his pistols and knifes holsters over the vest. Eleana sighs loudly pinching the bridge of her nose. "You will give me white hairs." She muttered. "You are blonde they won't stand out." Benji replied putting on the jacket.

"Anyway just be careful to not get yourself killed." Eleana said in a worried tone. "You still have to do whatever you are doing to Peorth." "I know, so don't worry about it." Benji replied kissing lightly Eleana's forehead. "They will die and I won't period." He picks the coat and the guitar case and leaves to the garage. "I will be back before dawn." Peorth flies faster overcoming the surprise of Benji's gesture to Eleana and follows him to the black ford Taurus.

Less than half an hour later Benji is on the sixty floor of the building marked as the best spot, he made a quick nest in a window that gives the best view to the front of the large European styled mansion; on his arms is a large AWM rifle and he is looking thru the sight adjusting it to the distance after measuring it with a laser, Eleana gives him all the needed information about the wind and Benji waits lying on a large table in one of the meeting rooms of the empty office build. The rifle is held steady by Benji's hands and a bipod and he calmly waits there lowering his heartbeat and others biological functions that could make a difference in the shoot.

Peorth watches everything with a mix of curiosity and fear; she floats around Benji making sure to stay out of his field of vision to avoid being noticed by him thanks to the runes and the powers that she gave him.

"The target is leaving the house." Benji said seeing the front door opening, Peorth swallows hard seeing Benji move his finger from the trigger guard to the trigger. "Benji what you are waiting for?" Eleana asked not hearing anything else. Benji stays in silence as the oyabun walks out of the house surrounded by bodyguards and with his wife following him on his side.

The oyabun looks to the side to say something to someone inside the house when Benji fires; the high speed bullet covers the distance in fractions of second opening a small hole the back of the man's skull and blasting a huge gapping hole where his face was, spraying blood, brains and other fluids in everyone specially his wife. Benji quickly folds the bipod and closes the caps of the scope of his rifle stashing it on the guitar case; Benji closes the case and hangs it on his back with a sturdy leather strap.

Benji runs out of the room grabbing a grenade on the half closed door on his way out, Peorth flies hurriedly after him not wanting to lose him; Benji opens an elevator door and jumps on the empty shaft. Peorth let out a cry of shock thankful that she casted a spell making her voice unable to reach outside a sphere around her.

She flies on the shaft before the doors closed and sees Benji sliding down the steel cables with sparks flowing with the contact of his gloved hand and the steel cable. Peorth screams again when he suddenly let go of the cable falling for few meters before slamming what seems to be a battle ice axe in the wall stopping his fall suddenly.

Benji opens one of the doors from the inside and leaves the shaft hiding the ice axe under his jacket. Peorth chases him with her right hand over he left breast and exhaling in relief, she is sure that she lost good years of her life with that stunt of him. Benji walks out of the building and moves to his car where he places the guitar case on the passenger seat.

A group of men in black suits pass by in a black Mercedes and stops seeing Benji. They leave the car and begin to approach Benji asking him questions in an aggressive way. Peorth could tell that they are yakuzas from the dead oyabun. Benji smiles to the group and Peorth feels her blood freeze on her veins, in a swift movement that she fails to see Benji drew the ice axe and slammed on the closer man's neck severing the head neatly, the others doesn't even have time to scream or react before Benji does the same with them all.

Benji calmly cleans the scythe like axe and holsters it again before tossing the corpses on the Mercedes and torching it; Benji enters on his Taurus and drives away casually Peorth is shocked with the calm of him after he just killed four men with out even giving them a chance to defend themselves.

She hears absentminded Benji reporting to Eleana about the success of the first part of the mission and that he will jump to the second one. Peorth swallows hard and tries to calm herself and accept the situation, she knew that Benji was an assassin before following him on the car, she knew that he was going to kill people and she was the one that wanted to know that and follow him; now she understand why he didn't want to tell him about his other work, why he didn't want to get her involved.

As goddess the whole idea of killing someone for money was something bordering the unthinkable, killing for revenge and other more 'noble' causes was acceptable but killing people that never did anything against you for money was something hard for her to accept. In a red light Benji types something in a laptop on the computer getting a series of photos and blueprints from the house of the second target and what she heard scared her.

"This will be easy, I just have to drive pass it in full speed." Benji commented moving when the light turned green, Peorth looked at him with shock and looks at he computer seeing the picture of a Japanese styled house marked as the house of the target's lover, it was surrounded by a Japanese wall and with a large pair of wooden doors. Peorth was hoping that he means breaking the gates and not the house, but she wouldn't put her certain on something that far on the game.

Peorth holds tightly in the seat belt of the rear seat when Benji speeds up the car when nearing the house, the car breaks the gate in small pieces and splinters with out even scratching the painting; Benji makes the car stop in a sudden halt making Peorth fly and hit the back of his seat with a pained cry.

Benji opens the door and leaves the car drawing the SPP and Beretta firing at everyone in the house that came see what happened and killing everyone as he moves inside the house. Peorth follows him rubbing her forehead murmuring in pain now too pained to care about the deaths.

A pair of screams makes Peorth looks over Benji's shoulders and she sees a naked couple being riddled with the bullets that easily tear thru their bodies making clear that Benji entered when they were engrossed with sex to notice him until it was too late.

A girl's scream echoes on the bloody halls. "Gomen ne kawaiiko-chan." Benji said leveling the Beretta at her. "But now you can't live." The girl falls on her back with a bullet hole on her forehead and a large gapping hole on the back of her head. A group of men runs at the hall shouting and firing wildly with Uzis.

Benji easily dodges the shots. "This is how you do it." he taunted firing a spray of bullets with the SPP leveled on their head height. Peorth is shocked in seeing that each shot meets the intended target, some hitting the same still nearly all the bullets hit on the men's heads killing them.

Benji moves a step to his left and a tight mass of lead pellets moves on the general area where he was, Benji looks at the end of the hall where his back was turned. "You made too much noise." Benji said leveling the SPP on the height of the head of another young woman. "And your aim was really off."

The woman desperately reloads and levels the saw off double barreled shotgun at Benji. "Bang." Benji said firing the pistol; three bullets pierce her skull exploding her head open. Benji holsters the Beretta and walks out of the house fishing a grenade from his pocket, Peorth follows closely seeing Benji removing the pin of the grenade using his left hand thumb still holding the machine pistol on his right hand before tossing the grenade over his left shoulder inside the house.

A small explosion fills the air and a mass of melding metal and fire coats the walls around the blast zone burning them and spreading. Benji enters on the car and drives away from the house at the distance Benji can hear the police sirens and he takes a clear route while moving to his next target.

Very pale Peorth sits on the backseat hugging tightly on the seatbelt in case of another sudden break, she is having trouble to assimilate all the information that is overloading her. Seeing Benji killing armed men and women was even understandable and acceptable but killing unarmed men and women was too close of demons actions for her accept that easily, and the first woman that Benji killed after the one with the target was unarmed and scared, yet she had no chance of react or even try begging for her life before Benji killed her painlessly with a single shot in the head.

Peorth watched with out moving Benji stopping the car and opening the case taking from it a Beretta 1201F shotgun in the hunting version, the shoulder stock was removed and the grip of the gun was changed to a pistol like grip, the barrel was shortened to match the length of the underbarrel tubular magazine making clear that all those changes were made to conceal the gun easier.

Benji leaves the car and Peorth stays on it not wanting to see anymore, even wishing that she haven't followed him and that she finally learned his secret; sobbing in silence hearing at some distance the sound of the shots and the cries of the dying people. Peorth hugs herself clutching her knees against her chest and hugging her legs.

Peorth cries in silence, as goddess living in Heaven those kind of killings and even wars are things that she only knew from books, stories and classes that she took and was never exposed to that kind of confrontation; that if she could call those killings as confrontation. Even demons as the evil gods and goddesses are called doesn't kill the good gods and goddesses because the doublet system, yes they where cruel and ruthless when fighting and when capturing a god or goddess many times making them wish for death.

The shock of the incident of that morning was nothing compared to seeing Benji coldly killing so many people, the knight of nightmare was a devil summoned by a demoness and that behaviors was expected since killing people would make the loved one of the dead ones make deals with them increasing their share of the wish market.

Peorth hears a loud scream and looks up and sees a middle aged man wearing a fancy silk kimono running out of the house followed by three men in black suits. The head of one of the suited man explodes in a bloody pulp; the head of the other two follows the first in the following instants.

The kimono clad man screams in fear running away from the gate, Benji walks out of the gate calmly reloading the empty shotgun. Peorth shuts her eyes strongly and covers her ears with her hands and she shouts loudly trying to muffle the fully automatic six shots that Benji fired against the man destroying his back and head.

Benji moves to the car and enter on it driving away with out worries once again hearing the sirens of the police far from there; Peorth sobs hugging her legs tightly while Benji is fed with the information for the last of the four assassinations of that night before moving to the rescue of that girl.

'Why he is so calm?!' Peorth shouted in her mind. 'Why he is not even shaken for killing like this?! Why he is not hurt for killing people?!' She opens her eyes and looks at the back of Benji's head with tears on her eyes and streaming down her face. "Why you are acting like a demon?" she asked in a small and sad voice.

Peorth gasps in a mix of pain, surprise and the air being expelled from her lungs when the car comes to a very sudden halt when Benji activates the parking break hard; Peorth pants rubbing her body that was pressed against the seatbelt that she was wrapped on and sees Benji looking at the car frantically scanning the backseat and every space of the car.

Peorth hurriedly hides under the seatbelt noticing that Benji stopped because he heard her voice. She wonders how her voice escaped from the spell sphere around her that masked her voice, presence and image. "I could swear that I heard Peorth's voice." Benji muttered sitting on the seat resting his back against the seat and sighing. "I must be hearing things. I can't snap now. Not with Michiru in danger, this is my last night and I have to do it flawlessly." Peorth looks at him surprised; Benji starts the car again that stopped with the sudden halt with out the clutch being held and drives away saying something to Eleana.

'He has his reasons?' Peorth questioned looking at him and trying to wipe her tears, but failing since they never stopped flowing. 'I am regretting this so much…he was right in the end after all…I shouldn't have discovered this…I am so stupid…why he kills…why I can't hate him for this…'

Deep in her thoughts Peorth never noticed Benji finishing the forth assassination or Eleana commented in how shocked she was in seeing that the killing spree had taken less than two hours and he was way ahead the schedule, Benji parks the car in a lot near a convenience store while getting the information about the location of Michiru and the kidnappers from Eleana and planning on the assault to rescue her.

One hour later Benji parked the car half block away from a certain members club, now a bit conformed with the reality Peorth tuned back to the reality and sees Benji leaving the car with the guitar case on his hand.

Benji places the case on the roof of the car and opens it, he places filled magazines for the pistols and machine pistols on the holsters, hides a FN FAL on his coat with several custom made seventy round thick magazines, he pulls the Beretta shotgun and places it under the coat too along a ammo belt filled with shells for it, lastly he takes a FN P90 and a FN 57 and magazines for them.

Benji closes the guitar case and opens the car trunk placing the case there and taking a twenty five centimeters by fifty centimeters rectangular black shield from there and putting it on his left forearm; Benji once again pulls the black cloth mask over his lower face and walks to the backdoor of the members club, Peorth follows Benji now knowing that now it wasn't a kill for money but the rescue of someone that he cares and she needed to see it.

Benji knocks on the metal service door in the back of the club, a small peephole opens and Benji shoots the guard that was looking by it with the Beretta shotgun, two more shots in the lock opens the door and Benji kicks open the door moving the corpse from it and entering killing the guards attracted by the noise.

Peorth is now impressed with the raw efficiency of the assault where Benji shoots only to kill using the minimal bullets as possible not even missing the targets or hitting a wall. Moving on the halls ignoring the shots from the yakuza guards Benji calmly reloads the shotgun as the bullets miss him thanks to the bad aim of the defenders.

Benji holsters the shotgun and pulls a pair of his Beretta pistols and show to them what shooting is not missing his targets; blowing heads open with each shot of his black talon bullets.

Benji and Peorth can hear the shouts of the yakuzas trying to form an effective defense against him, Benji begins to run and killing everyone on his way, he is after all on a tight schedule and he can't stick around too long or the police might arrive and catch him there; and he avoids contact with the police as much as he can.

In a room Benji is greeted by a heavy barrage of nine millimeters bullets from the yakuzas all armed with MP-5s, Benji covers his face with his left arm protecting the only unarmored part of his body from the bullets while all the other bullets harmless hit over one hundred layers of combined armor, Kevlar, Dragonskin, ceramic plates and chain mail.

Benji holsters the Beretta on his right hand and pulls a grenade from his back, he removes the pin with his thumb still covering his hand and tosses it at the tight formation of yakuzas; the explosive goes off shredding the yakuzas with its shrapnel. Benji brushes his coat a little and walks by the corpses while holstering the other Beretta and pulling the FN FAL.

A door opens and Benji doesn't wait to shred it with a spray of bullets, one half of the door falls on the floor with an armed yakuza behind it. Benji walks by the door and fires inside killing another pair of yakuzas in there.

In another part of the club the leader of the yakuza family and his advisors are desperately trying to come with a plan while one of the eldest of them is frantically dialing a number in a cell phone.

"Benji I just got a call from our contact on that group want to speak with them or just kill them?" Eleana asks to Benji by the radio. Peorth that hacked on it with her magic also heard her question. "I can do both so put him on the line." Benji replied casually while tossing a grenade in a roomful of yakuzas.

"Ningai you are better have a really good explanation for this act of treason to me!" the leader of the family said trying to sound menacing. "You are bound to me!" Benji chuckles casually. "I am not bound to anyone; I do any service that I want for the price that I ask you are no different than the others that I worked for." Benji said in a casual tone while killing more yakuzas. "And I told you what would happen if you did anything that crossed my path."

"And I haven't crossed your path!" the leader screamed while gesturing to his assistants to act faster. "Yes you have." Benji replied. "You kidnapped a girl that is on my path and I will get her. I will get her and you will die, if you kill her then you will wish for death."

The leader pales with Benji's words and the silence on the now cutted line. "Where are those mercenaries?!" he shouts to the assistants. "I paid a fortune to them so when I needed to get rid of that man they would be here and ready!" "They are already moving sir!" the elder of the assistants said. "He won't last more than two minutes against the best sociopaths that money can buy."

Benji is mildly impressed with the size of the club, it even had a large internal Zen styled garden on the middle of it. Benji covers his face and a mass of metal pellets impacts against it, creating sparks as they are deflected. More shots fills the air and hit Benji's body. "Now those one are a bit more skilled." Benji muttered pulling another grenade and tossing it on the air.

A flash of light blinds everyone including Peorth and taking out Benji, that fire at the group of mercenaries with his FN FAL. Some of them jump out of the way and the others die with the spray of bullets, a whip cracks in the air and snaps the rifle from Benji's hands. Two mercenaries dash at Benji with knifes.

Benji slams his left hand against the closer one smashing the metal shield against the man's face breaking the bones where it hit, making the man fall on the ground holding his face in pain. Benji twists his body and with a swift move cuts the head of the second one with his battle ice axe. The others charge all at once to not give him an opening to counter.

Peorth watches impressed while Benji kills his way thru the mercenaries, none of their weapons pierced the strong armor that Benji is using and Benji is easily killing them using the axe. It all end soon with Benji holding the last one of them by the neck with his left hand lifting him of the ground, Benji holds the man's head with his right hand and with a sudden move breaks the man's neck.

Benji drops the man and moves to fetch his rifle and the axe, Benji holsters the rifle and moves on the direction where the mercenaries came. It doesn't take long to Benji reach the room with the leader and finding Michiru, the leader tries to bargain with Benji but the brunette just shoots him and everyone else there dead and leaves with the unconscious girl on his arms.

Benji places her on the passenger seat of the car and puts the seat belt on her, he takes out his coat and enters on the car and drives away from there. However this time he took few minutes too long and the police begins to pursue him. Benji keeps a good lead on the patrol cars, in one of the patrols cars a red headed female officer curses loudly as she speeds up trying to catch up the speed of Benji's ford Taurus. "Fuck!" she shouted angrily. "I can easily hear the sound of the compressor! That monster has to be tuned to the limit to beat me!"

"What you will do?" Eleana asks to Benji. "Get the control." Benji replied. "I need to prepare." "Okay." Eleana replied, Peorth looks curious and yelps seeing Benji releasing the wheel and taking out his jacket. To her surprise the car is moving as smoothly as it was before and Benji continues to take out his vest and holsters making a package with the jacket.

He lowers the rest of his seat and turns over to his stomach, he reaches the back rest of the back seat and pulls it revealing a hidden compartment, he places the jacket filled with the weapons inside it and puts the coat on it too before closing it. Benji rolls over again and adjusts the seat. "I am done." He said grabbing the wheel. "Damn I was having fun." Eleana muttered.

"You can always go to an arcade to play racing games." Benji teased. "They aren't as fun." She replied casually. Peorth finally understands what happened. "So we are near Nekomi tech right?" Benji asked turning off the car lights. "Yes." Eleana answered. "Good." Benji commented placing his right hand on the gear shaft handle, which is similar to a revolver grip.

"Well I hate to do this to Akira, but I can't get caught." Benji commented flipping some switches near the gear shaft making the car go even faster. "Benji you know that if you use that the risk of overheating increases?!" Eleana exclaimed. "That is a fully armored car even with all the alterations and the bigger engine the engine might not take it!" "It will take it." Benji replied. "That is why we placed the coolers and the compressors, besides the NOS will cool it down too since it is a cold gas."

A metal trigger guard and a trigger ejects from a hidden compartment on the top of the handle of the gear shaft as it was a revolver ready to fire, Benji changes the gear to the max and presses the trigger making the car speed up in a strong and fast burst. Peorth wails with the sudden burst of speed feeling her now small body pressed against the back seat.

Benji grins while activating another switch and putting on a pair of dark metal blue shades made of a single rectangular piece of the glass like material. "I just love the infra red lights." Benji commented casually seeing the streets as clear as during a bright day. "So the heat isolation of the engine is working?" Eleana asked. "Perfectly, I can't even see an emission from it." Benji answered. "I can see the lights clearly but not the engine."

"Great, anyway the engine temperature is rising slowly but in a steady rate; do not hold it like that for too long." Eleana warned Benji casually nods at her words. On the closer police car a red head female officer curses loudly at the speeding car. "I can't believe it!" she shouts angrily. "I modified this car to extremes! He shouldn't be able to outrun me!"

after few more minutes of the chase Benji is now inside the Nekomi tech and he activates a set of switches, he turns on the car lights remove the shades, kill the boosting systems and all the other modifications and pulls the parking break hard among the usual break making the car lose nearly all its speed while making a insane U turn now facing the direction that he was driving away from in a low speed of forty kilometers per hour.

The red head's car nearly crashes with Benji's car that horns when she nears it; both cars come to a halt, the police woman car taking a bit longer to do so. She leaves the car to see who is driving the now red ford Taurus. "Akira what the fuck you are doing?!" Benji shouts recognizing the police officer. "You nearly go us killed!"

"Benji?!" She exclaims shocked. "What you are doing here?! There is a high speed chase against an assassin going on!" "I am here to pick up that girl." Benji replied as the woman leans on the open window looking inside the car. "She is the daughter of a friend of Eleana and she was on a party here in the college, she drunk too much and called to be picked up, I arrived in time to avoid a bunch of guys from the soccer team of taking advantage of her."

Akira looks inside and can see the unconscious girl and feel the scent of alcohol from her. "Benji you know that you can't drive with out license." She commented looking at him. "I didn't have a choice." Benji replied. "I was sleeping when Eleana dragged me out of the bed and told me to go to the gym pick her up, you see Eleana is a bit indisposed." "Ahhhh..." Akira said understanding. "Well since it is you and I know that you drive well I will overlook that since it was for a good cause. So this is Eleana's car? A damn good one I must say." "Well she has taste." Benji commented with a smile. "So that handle is hers?" Akira asked pointing to the gear shaft handle. "Actually it is mine." Benji replied unscrewing it from the shaft and showing to the police woman. "Eleana's handle is too uncomfortable for me so I got that one; I plan on putting it on my car."

"It is a very good one, quite comfy." She commented checking the grip of it. "So which car you plan to get." "If by then Eleana buy a new one I am thinking in buying this one from her, I mean I drove it a lot when she was indisposed." Benji said with a smile. "It looks quite good." She commented handing the handle to him.

"Anyway Akira what you was doing that you nearly got us killed?" Benji asked while screwing the handle on the shaft. "GOD I FORGOT!!!" She wails slapping her hands on her cheeks. "I am in the middle of a chase! Benji you saw a jet black ford Taurus with the lights off on your way?!"

"I think that I heard something on the direction of the main track field." Benji answered with a smile, he was counting on Akira's bad memory and rather faulty attention spam to escape with out problems. "Anyway Akira if there is a chase and you are looking for a black Taurus mind in letting your coworkers know that I am not your guy?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Akira exclaimed fishing her radio on her waist. "I don't want you to get busted for driving with out license for Eleana. "Dispatch this is FS-14001." She said to the radio. "The suspect was last seen by a witness near the Nekomi main track field, a Ferrari red ford Taurus with the license XXXXXX will be leaving the area, and I vouch for the driver he is an acquaintance of mine picking up a friend of his in a party, let the others know so they won't get the wrong guy."

Benji hears idly the female dispatch officer replying and transmitting the information. 'Gomen ne Akira, I make up for it one day.' He thinks with a small sad smile. "Okay that will do it." She said with a smile. "Now Benji I want one of those barbeques that you make every now and then." "Sure thing we can set up something with Eleana and as usual I will get the meat if you two get the drinks." Benji replied with a smile. "I will even make those bonbons."

"Yes!" she exclaims happily. "I love those!" Benji chuckles lightly. "So Benji when I should get the booze?" she asked leaning on the window again. "Maybe in a week or so, we have to talk with Eleana." Benji answered. "Anyway mind if I visit you someday? I miss drinking with you, lately my work is very hellish an stressing with this assassin guy rampaging for nearly four years with out being busted." She asked in a mix of casual and pleading tone.

"I don't mind but I am with someone living with me so it has to be in your place." Benji replied. "Sure thing I will get the booze and snacks, and you take your butt there and those sweets." Akira chirped content. "I might even call Atsuko have been a long time since we all drank together, she also misses those sweets. I must mention that you are quite famous among the ladies in our district they all loved that white day basket from last year and the Christmas one too, they all want to know that thoughtful man that always send us sweets."

Benji chuckles lightly. "Maybe someday, anyway you girls deserve for your hard work in keeping the crime from our streets." He said with a smile. "Speaking of which about that chase?"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT AGAIN!!!!" Akira shouted smacking her head on the roof of the car. "See you later Benji!" she shouted running to her car and speeding off. "I am sorry Akira but it is so easy." He muttered in a sad tone driving away from the campus with out worries about the police.

Peorth is confused and shocked with his actions, Benji just used and lied to a police officer that clearly was his friend to escape from the pursue, thought the female officer was a bit easily distracted. Benji moves away from the chase zone and drives to the entrance of the hidden entry of the underground base.

Inside the base after parking Benji and Eleana take care of Michiru making sure that she isn't hurt, after checking on her Benji is now removing the weapons from the car and placing them back on the guitar case. "I wasn't all that confident but it seems that the cloaking was a well expend money after all." Eleana commented looking to the now red car. "That girl from the Nekomi tech labs for sure was a good investment, I can't believe that the girl was inspired by a show or something like that to the hexagon cloaking device, it is so smooth that I can't tell that it morphs."

"That means that she did a hell of a good job, not to mention that the cloak is also bullet proof." Benji said entering on the car and deactivating the cloak, many two inches hexagons rise from the car and slide under the next revealing the original black ones. "She even made that cover for the plates. I must say that she was a good investment, this car weights three times more than a normal one and she build the engine from scratch using other parts that can make this car race faster than Akira's car."

"I must admit that you are right, still the car consumes too much, you were out for five hours and the main fuel tank is nearly dry." Eleana commented entering on the passenger seat and checking the gauge. "And we installed a one hundred liters main tank." "Price for Level IV armoring." Benji replied turning off the car. "This baby can take shots from rocket launchers with out taking much damage."

"Three shots." Eleana corrected. "That if it isn't a RPG because if it is might not take it." "As if we can find rocket launchers and RPGs here." Benji commented. "I know because I looked for them." "Anyway now is just deliver the girl to her family and we are done." Eleana said with a smile. "Want to celebrate?"

"Maybe another day." Benji replied. "I don't feeling like partying." Eleana sighs. "Jeez, Benji you just earned us over forty millions dollars in one night, many times more that you made in four years, it for sure asks for a celebration." "Don't break the wine yet." Benji said with a sad smile. "I think that won't taste well tonight."

"Fine we celebrate later but we WILL celebrate." Eleana said leaving the car. "Anyway I will get them done. We have the cash so he will have to get his ass on the gear." "I will see how Michiru is." Benji commented leaving the car. Peorth moves away and returns to her body, she doesn't want to know more and she doesn't think that she can stand more; she needs time to digest everything that she learned in those hours.

Peorth chibi self vanishes and she wakes on her bed on the apartment, she sits on the bed feeling confused and exhausted; she glances at Benji's bed with a sad expression. Peorth stands up and moves to his bed, she runs her right hand on the wall as she saw him doing hours earlier looking for the hidden switch with her fingers.

Peorth activates the switch with a sad smile, if the situation was different and if she didn't knew about Benji's real occupation she would have let out a cry of victory for finding that secret compartment that was kept hidden from her. She opens the doors impressed with the perfection of the crafting of them, she had cleaned the bed and the wall many times and she never realized that it was there.

Peorth looks at the weapons inside the closet; she reaches for the most familiar pistol inside it. "It is much heavier…" she murmured holding a HK MK23. Peorth adjusts her grip on the pistol as Benji taught her to do with her BB pistol.

"**So how I use it?" Peorth asks to Benji while eagerly opening the box with the BB HK MK23 that he won for her two days earlier, with the pact and Ruri barging in the apartment she hadn't a chance to ask it before. "It isn't hard." Benji replied while taking out his shirt sited on his bed. "I mean how I use it well." Peorth added with a hint of annoyance on her tone, she knew that shooting isn't hard since is only pull the trigger but hitting the target was a whole new story.**

"**What you want to shoot?" Benji asked tossing his shirt in the basket of laundry in the corner of the room. "Not that you can shoot much with a BB gun." "I want to learn to shoot so teach me." Peorth replied. "You didn't miss a single shot on that shooting game Friday."**

**Benji sighs. "As I said I have practice." He commented leaning on his bed head rest. "Come here and bring everything of the gun." He said patting his bed, most exactly the empty space between his legs. Peorth nods and sits between his legs with the gun box on her arms along the ammo and the can of gas for it. "Now what?" she asks turning her head to look at him.**

"**Pay attention." Benji replied taking the gun from Peorth and with out even looking at it he ejects the magazine of the pistol placing it on Peorth's lap. "First you have to fill the gas chamber of the pistol." Benji explained holding Peorth's hand with the can of gas and placing the tip of the can on the hole of the tank on the pistol butt.**

**Peorth nods looking at operation, Benji stops when the gas escapes. "Now we fill the magazine with the pellets." Benji continued now placing the slightly cold pistol on Peorth's lap. Peorth holds the magazine and Benji holds her hands and guides her movements to fill the magazine with the pellets.**

"**Now we load the magazine." Benji said looking over Peorth's shoulders, the goddess is resting his back against his chest and he can clearly see what he is doing as well the goddess's breasts. Peorth takes the magazine and slides her hands inside Benji's. "Like this." Benji continued while loading the magazine. "Now we pull back the slide placing a pellet on the chamber."**

**Peorth nods while they do it. "Now this is optional." Benji said once again ejecting the magazine. "Load another pellet on the magazine." Peorth nods doing as told while Benji holds the pistol with his right hand. "I added the pellet so now I load it again?" the goddess asked looking at him. "Yes. This is called combat load." Benji answered. "It gives an extra shot." Peorth nods understanding and reloading the magazine.**

**Benji holds the pistol by the barrel and opens Peorth's right hand gently using his right hand. "Now hold it." he said to the goddess, she nods and closes her hand on the now lightly warm pistol grip, Benji closes his hand over Peorth's lightly. "Your index finger is now the trigger finger, you use it to pull the trigger and shoot." Benji explained gently leading her finger over the trigger using his own finger.**

"**Okay." Peorth whispered blushing lightly. "When you aren't ready to fire you rest your index finger on the side of the pistol over the trigger or on the trigger guard, you will find the one that you are more comfortable with some time, this is to avoid an accidental fire." Benji explained moving his finger to the upper side of the gun above the trigger.**

**Peorth nods understanding. "Now with your left hand you give support and stability, shooting with one hand only it is very advanced." Benji said holding Peorth's left hand and making her hold the grip with both hands. "Your left index finger rest on the trigger guard; that is why there is the small protuberance on the bottom of it so it will be more comfortable to hold like this."**

"**So now I shoot?" Peorth asked with a blush, both of her hands are covered by Benji's hands. "Not yet." Benji answered in a light tone. "This is just how you hold the pistol to make sure that you can aim well and shoot. Now I want you to look at the top of the slide, there are two protuberances on the rear end of the slide near of the hammer."**

"**I can see them." Peorth said looking at the mentioned area. "Those are part of the three dots sight. In the front of the slide at the end of it you will see another one. That is the last of the three dots." Benji explained. "Now I want you to level the pistol to your eye level and align the three dots looking at it from behind."**

"**Okay." Peorth said leveling the pistol and closing her left eye while aligning them. "Open your eye." Benji said in a gentle tone. "While aiming with only one eye is easier normally when you shoot you keep both eyes open, so learn to align the dots with both eyes open." "I understand." Peorth replied opening her eye, to her surprise was quite easy to align the dots.**

"**Now you know that you have aimed the pistol, so you keep it steady like that." Benji said noticing that Peorth isn't moving anymore. "Aim at the laundry basket." Peorth nods slightly moving the pistol sideways with a slow movement. "Find the spot where you want to shoot."**

**Peorth nods again looking at the basket. "When ready squeeze the trigger slowly to not set off the aim." Benji added. Peorth nods moving her trigger finger from the side of the trigger guard to the trigger. "Hold your breath before you shoot, it will make it more accurate."**

**Benji notices that Peorth doesn't answer, but exhales lightly before taking a shallow breath and holding it in. He feels her right hand muscles moving as she squeezes the trigger until it moves and the pistol fires with a muffled sound. Benji can easily see the pellet moving on the air until it hits his shirt inside the basket.**

**Peorth exhales looking at the basket. "How it was?" she asked curious. "It was good." Benji answered. "That is the basic for shooting, of course that in an emergency you don't have time to do many things and aim properly but for target shooting it was good."**

**Peorth glows with delight at his words. "Now I can beat that machine?" she asked leaning back on his chest more relaxed, resting her hands with the pistol between her legs with his hands still holding hers. "Not yet." Benji replied with a casual tone. "You will need more practice, but it was a good start."**

**Peorth sighed content. "So what that LAM thing is used for anyway?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder. "It is to help to aim." Benji answered removing his left hand from hers. Peorth decides not to complain at the removal of the hand. Benji picks the black box that is the LAM and slides it on the rail under the barrel until he hears a soft click signaling that it is locked in the place.**

**Benji covers Peorth's left hand with his again and he guides her left index finger to a small switch. "This is the switch that turns it on; there is one in the right side too." Benji explained turning on the laser sight. "You see the red dot in the wall?" "Yes." Peorth answered looking at the dot in the wall. "That means that the barrel is aligned to that dot so if you shoot it will hit really close of that dot." Benji explained. "It is a helping hand to novice shooters to learn how to aim."**

**Peorth nods understanding. "One exercise that will help your aim is to use the LAM and see if you can aim the dot to a point where you are looking to and shoot with the pistol empty." Benji tells in a casual tone. "It will increase your eye hand coordination as well your instinctive aiming. "Look at one spot, aim exactly there with the laser and shoot, it will take some time but soon you will be able to aim exactly there even with out the laser."**

"**Sounds simple enough." Peorth commented turning off the laser. "I will try it when I am alone." "Satisfied?" Benji asked letting the goddess rest their arms on her body. "Not really." Peorth answered leaning on him again. "A three meters shot in the basket seems really easy, I want something more challenging."**

"**I guess that we can work something out." Benji commented. "But rain-check it for few hours." Peorth said gently removing her hands from his and rolling over on his body, she is now facing him with her body pressed against his and his hands resting on her derriere. "There is something that I want to satisfy first." Peorth added wrapping her arms around Benji's neck, casually holding the pistol on her right hand while hungrily pressing her lips against his.**

**A couple of hours later Peorth slowly removes herself from Benji's side, slipping from under the covers and begins to get dressed. "Now Benji take me to someplace where I can shoot with out worries." She said turning to the brunette while putting her black bra.**

"**Peorth it is late and I have to work tomorrow." Benji replied in a tired tone. "I worked all day today and you also worn me out." "Come on Benji you know that I can make the sleep go away." Peorth said leaning closer of Benji. "I have ways to keep you UP all night long if you don't take me to train."**

**Benji stays in silence for few instants. "Don't even consider that!" Peorth exclaimed embarrassed when an unmeant innuendo from her words sinks on her mind. "We just did for two and a half hours!" "Then let's make it five." Benji purred pulling Peorth to him and under the covers.**

**Making true to his words it took around two and a half hours for them to leave the bedroom. Peorth rubs her hips and sighs in a mix of tiredness, pleasure and says with a small hint of annoyance. "I must not make dishes with aphrodisiac ingredients and purposes for weekday dinners. Well I guess that adding the potion was also a bit too much and the black lingerie…and the innuendo…and the stamina regain spell…"**

**Peorth sighs again, running her fingers thru her damp hair. "I wonder if I am getting addicted to this…" she whispers looking to the closed bathroom door listening to Benji take a quick shower before they leave. "I guess that he is bad influence to me. Not that I care anyway, I must remember to not visit those sites today…we could use a small break…yeah right who I am trying to fool I will end doing something to entice him and we will end there anyway…I think that still haven't tried that apron thing yet…"**

**Peorth moves to the kitchen and picks the apron that she is using when cooking. "First I must get a cuter apron." She whispers with the plain masculine white apron on her hands. "Benji will spank me if I change his apron, I might as well use tomorrow's vegetable shopping and buy myself a cute apron with the money that he gave me as pocket money…"**

"**Peorth where are you?" Benji asks from the bathroom door, he is now wearing a pair of blue jeans trousers and a white t-shirt. "In the kitchen getting some water for myself." Peorth replied altering the truth a little bit, she places the apron on the hanger and pick a glass and puts a little water on it and drink it so it won't be a lie, after all a goddess shouldn't lie.**

**Peorth places the now empty glass on the sink and moves to the living room. "So where is that good place to practice that you mentioned?" she asks while picking the box with her HK on the table. "It is one of the old main storm drain tunnels around the area." Benji answered. "It is under the street and since it is an unused tunnel you can practice there with out worrying on a pellet hitting someone or something fragile."**

"**Sounds interesting, I hope that it doesn't stink down there." Peorth replied putting her jacket over her own set of light brown t-shirt and jeans trousers. "It doesn't smell, well the air is a bit stale but other than that it is quite clean." Benji said while they leave the apartment. "How you found it anyway?" Peorth asked curious.**

"**A couple of years ago Eleana asked me to pick a briefcase that Ruri tossed on the street in a tantrum and had fallen in the storm drain, so I ended searching down there for few hours." Benji answered. "It suits that rude girl to so something so stupid." Peorth commented casually. "Why she tossed the tantrum anyway?" "She was cutting classes and Eleana cutted her allowance." Benji answered. Peorth chuckles at the answer.**

**Ten minutes later they are inside a very large and empty tunnel lithe by maintenance lamps, a large depression on the tunnel divides it with a layer of ice in the bottom of it. "It is cold down here." Peorth commented while Benji is using some silver duct tape to make a circle on a wall. "Considering that there isn't heating down here is normal." Benji said finishing the circle and taping some Styrofoam on it.**

"**Okay now we move twenty meters back and you can begin." Benji said to the goddess. Peorth nods and they walk twenty meters on the walkway on the side of the tunnel. "Use all that I told you before and you should be able to hit it, or at least around the area." Benji commented. "Okay." Peorth replied holding the pistol as he taught her hours earlier.**

**After few shots barely hitting the edges of the circle Peorth let out a angry cry and is about to toss the gun on the ground, Benji holds her from behind and prevents her from doing so. "It isn't easy." He said in a serious tone. "It takes practice to shoot well and I thought that you had more patience than this."**

**Peorth lets out an unpleased grunt and takes few calming breaths. "This is frustrating." She said with a hint of anger on her voice. "Do it once." Benji nods and takes the pistol from the goddess's hands and hold it with his right hand, keeping Peorth in front of him with his left arm over her shoulders, across her chest.**

**Peorth holds his left arm with her hands and looks at Benji aiming the pistol on that position.**

"**If it is too hard you can let go of me." Peorth said looking to Benji. "I am fine." Benji replied. "I am just getting used to the grip." Peorth looks a bit confused and sees Benji moving his fingers on the pistol grip a little, she notices him flipping a switch on the pistol with his thumb and firing, the slide moves back few times and Peorth squealed surprised with it.**

**A small series of dry thumps makes her look to the target and see that a group of six holes appeared on the center of the target. "The pistol is fine." Benji commented flipping the switch again. "You did that to annoy me didn't you?" Peorth asked in a mild angry tone turning on the embrace.**

"**Peorth why I would rub my pet goddess in the wrong way?" He asks in a casual tone. "I am not the kind of person that flaunts on his abilities." "I am not your pet." Peorth said trying to frown, still the corners of her lips are moving to a smile. "Still you didn't deny being my goddess." Benji commented lightly kissing Peorth.**

**Peorth blushes and responds to the kiss. "Then why you changed to fire on that mode?" she asked after breaking the kiss. "A challenge to myself." Benji answered. "Now turn around and try again." Peorth nods and turn around gently taking the pistol from him.**

**Peorth holds the pistol as taught and this time Benji keeps her close of him. "Move your feet apart a little, let your legs straight but not stiff, the knees should be locked in position but relaxed, let your thigh muscles relaxed there isn't need to be tense, keep your hips leveled." Benji said while adjusting Peorth's position, he softly runs his left hand on her abdomen. "Relax your abdomen, tension will affect the shoot so keep yourself firm but relaxed, let your shoulders hang relaxed and keep a firm but light grip on the pistol, there is plenty of time, use only your trigger finger when pulling the trigger, use steady pressure when pulling it."**

**Peorth sighs with his words whispered softly near of her ear and his hand lightly running on her body, she exhales and focuses on doing what he is telling her combining with the lessons that she learned before. She pulls the trigger and the pellet hits the target, while not in the center or near of Benji's shots it was more than three inches away from the edge.**

**Peorth let out a cry of satisfaction and victory, jumping as an excited teenager. Benji chuckles lightly, content in seeing the goddess enjoying her successful shoot. "I did it! I did it!" Peorth chanted happily. "Watch out!" Benji exclaimed grabbing the rear of the pistol slide. Peorth let a startled cry and looks at the pistol and sees the hammer pressing on Benji's left middle finger.**

"**Be careful Peorth." Benji warned moving his hand down making the goddess lower the pistol. "You nearly got yourself shot, while this wouldn't cause a serious wound as a real one the pellet still packs a good punch and if hitted you in the neck it would be bad."**

**Peorth nods understanding. "I am sorry I was so excited that I totally forgot about it." she said in an ashamed tone. "Let me see your finger." "It is nothing serious." Benji replied. "It doesn't matter." She said holding his hand. "The nail cracked, a blood blister under the nail and there is a puncture in the padding, I call this reasonably serious."**

**Peorth cast a healing spell easily healing the damage on Benji's finger. "Now it will be a bit numb for few hours but is fully healed." She said looking at his finger. "Thank you." Benji replied. "You don't have to thank me since it was because of me that you got hurt." She said before sucking on his finger to clean the blood from it.**

"**You don't have to do that." he said to the goddess. "I don't mind." Peorth replied. "It is not like is the first time that I suck your blood anyway. I guess that I am getting a taste for it." she added in a light teasing tone. "As long you don't suck me dry I don't mind." Benji teased back.**

**Peorth chuckles lightly. "Now I guess that I will train more and be more careful." She said with a smile. "Get behind me again because I shoot better when you hold me." Benji holds Peorth again. "Don't get used to this since I won't be around to hold you all the times that you shoot."**

"**I know that." Peorth said after shooting another time and once again hitting the edge of the target. "But for now I want to do like this." Benji nods and looks at the target seeing a new hole on it appearing after each shot. "I don't know if it is possible but why you don't try using magic to make a projectile fire from the pistol?" Benji commented when Peorth removes the empty magazine and loads it again.**

"**Mmmnnn…sounds rather interesting." Peorth commented in a thoughtful tone. "Any more details that you want to share?" "Try making a solid energy projectile or something like that. If you can't do that infuse magic on the pellet and use your magic to boost the shot of the gun." Benji continued. "My, my. You are handy after all." Peorth teased. "I like the idea; however it works better if it had a chant or a name."**

"**So you can visualize the effect and how to do it just by linking with the name right?" Benji asked. "Right…" Peorth replied turning to him. "How you knew that?"**

"**It is quite logical, the name works as an identification of the spell or attack, making easier to you use it since it is named you won't mix with the effect of another magic." Benji answered with a smile. "Not to mention that if you look in any kind of game with special techniques each single technique has a name, it is made to the player know which move is and to who it belongs, when there is two characters with the same move the move is the same so is the name called when executing it."**

"**In moments like this I am really happy that I got you to help me." Peorth said in an honest tone kissing him lightly on the lips. "Any ideas of how the technique is? Think on it and I will copy them from you with a kiss." "You are just wanting an excuse to kiss me right?" he asked in a teasingly tone. "As if I need an excuse to kiss you." Peorth answered in a casual tone before kissing him again. "True enough." Benji commented.**

**He closes his eyes for few seconds. "Okay, I am done with the idea do your magic." He said to the goddess. "With pleasure." Peorth said before kissing Benji deeply, she holds the kiss for few seconds, she let out a pleasure sigh. "Feuer frei?" she whispered against his lips. "What it means?"**

"**It can be translated as fire at will." Benji replied. "It is the name of a song of a German band that I like." Peorth nods closing her eyes. "It is simple enough, I think that I can do it on the first try." She said turning on his arms again and aiming at the target. "Hold the pistol with me just in case."**

**Benji nods holding the pistol, placing his hands over Peorth's. "Feuer frei." Peorth said after aiming the pistol. A greenish energy projectile leaves the barrel and hits the target on the center, exploding it in small bits. "Well I must say that I am impressed." Benji commented looking at the ten centimeters radius hole in the wall. "With me two…" Peorth whispered looking at the wall too. "I am surprised that worked on the first try and the gun isn't damaged."**

"**Now you have another reason to improve your aim." Benji said to the goddess in a casual tone. "You are right." She replied leaning on him. "Let's go back home, I am cold and tired." Benji nods and they leave the tunnel.**

Peorth ejects the magazine from the pistol and finds it fully loaded with bullets, she pulls the slide back a little and finds another bullet in the chamber; she already knew that Benji would keep a combat load in the pistol and her BB pistol was so exactly made after the real pistol that she easily removed the safety and ejected the magazine.

In silence Peorth loads the magazine on the pistol again, she sits on the edge of his bed and put her head on her hands while still holding the pistol on her right hand, she sobs lightly as the memories of her first shooting lesson surfaced and the memories of the past hours cloud them.

Peorth looks at her bed and sees the black cat plushie that Benji gave to her on the day of their pact. She holds the pistol with both hands and level the barrel at the doll with a very shaky aim, she tries to force herself to pull the trigger. Peorth keeps looking at the plushie and tears pool on her eyes. "I can't do this…" she sobbed lowering her hands and letting the pistol slip from her fingers. Peorth walks to her bed and pick up the plushie and hugs it against her chest tightly, with tears streaming down her face and sobbing.

**Benji smiles when he clears the game with a single coin. "It was quite easy." He commented looking at the goddess. "Want to try now?" Peorth denies nodding sideways. "I am fine, I had enough fun watching you beat it." she replied with a smile. "Anyway what are those red things there?"**

**Benji follows the tip of her finger and sees a rather long string of paper credits. "Those are credits, in some games when you play it you gain some and you can trade certain amounts of them for small things in the main desk." Benji explained picking the long chain of credits and counting them. "I just got one hundred for finishing the game as I did."**

"**What you can get with them?" Peorth asked curious. "I don't know, let's move to the main desk and see if we can find something that you like, if it need more credits I play another game for them." Benji replied, Peorth nods smiling to him and they walk pass the crowd to the main desk.**

"**That cat is so cute!" Peorth exclaimed seeing a black cat plushie. Benji chuckled lightly seeing Peorth's reaction. "I think that we have enough to get…" "I want that!" Peorth exclaimed pointing to a selection of BB handguns and cutting his sentence. "I want that one that you said that was sweet in the game!"**

"**You want a HK MK 23?" Benji asked confused. "But you said that the cat was cute." "It is cute." Peorth replied. "But that pistol is cool and you used it so I want one like that." Benji learns how much credits he needs for the pistol. "We need more credits." He says to the goddess. "Let's try the punching machine to make the amount of credits." Peorth nods and follows him.**

**After ten minutes on the machine they move back to the main desk, the clerk picks the pistol and places it on its box. "That model has a LAM?" Benji asked looking at the box. "Yes, there is one too, the flashlight on it isn't functional but the laser itself is." the clerk replied.**

**Benji hands the credits and Peorth takes the bag with the pistol box, ammo and the gas for it, she opens the box and scan the contents. "You can check it later Peorth." Benji said placing the black cat plushie over the pistol box. "How you got that?" she asks surprised. "I learned how many credits I would need to get them both and got that amount." Benji answered. "I felt bad for the cat because you wanted the gun more than him."**

**Peorth smiles lightly embarrassed and hugs the plushie. "Thank you." she said in a soft tone. "It is very soft and warm." "You are welcome." Benji replied taking the bag with the pistol. "Now if you hug him that tightly I will get jealous." "So be jealous." Peorth replied teasingly, but with a warm smile. "Because he will be sleeping with me." "I am jealous." Benji said in a mock sad tone, making the goddess blush, she holds the plushie tighter against her chest and the leave the arcade.**

"Why it hurts so much…" Peorth whispered clutching at the plushie even tighter. "I thought that I was ready for finding what he did…I had prepared myself to that possibility…when I first heard that possibility I prepared myself for it…"

**Peorth is with Eleana in the vegetable market, both women are selecting lettuces. "Why you don't shop for a week instead of coming here everyday?" Eleana asked to Peorth, returning a head of lettuce that doesn't please her. "I want to use only the fresher ingredients to make our meals." Peorth answered. "Besides I use the shopping as an excuse to go out, I don't know much about the area so any excuse to go out is welcomed."**

**Eleana chuckled understanding. "I know how it is." she commented. "I also don't have much to do in home, just the housework that I get done really quickly, every now and then the balance of the rental of the apartments, but most of the time I get bored in home. Why you don't come over for some tea?"**

"**I don't want to impose." Peorth replied with a smile. "It isn't a problem it is much better than having tea all by myself. Come have some tea and get fat with me." Eleana said with a smile. "I know this bakery that makes the best pineapple cake in the city." "Sound delicious. Okay I am going." Peorth replied. "But that would make me stall the lunch."**

"**Don't worry about it we can throw something together in my house. Since my daughter eats in her school I have to eat by myself, we will know when Benji arrives so we just drag him inside." Eleana said with a smile. "Let me get some soy, you should try cooking with Benji one day."**

"**Why that?" Peorth asked curious seeing Eleana asking for one liter of soy to the owner of the shop. "Benji has some nice recipes stored, not to mention that he is really handy when you need to open those jars." Eleana answered casually. "I know that one." Peorth commented chuckling. "I mean few days ago I was struggling with a jar of hearts of palms for the salad and he just came and popped it open." Peorth commented chuckling.**

"**Men had to be good for something." Eleana said teasingly. "Opening jar and killing bugs are their main functions." The two chuckle heartily. "So what you are going to do with the soy beans?" Peorth asked curious, she didn't know any recipes with soy. "Gnocchi." Eleana answered. "I learned that recipe from Benji he said that copied it from a magazine, it is quite tasty and easy to make, not to mention that is less fattening since it doesn't go with the usual potato or semolina, so we can allow ourselves to eat that extra bit that always tempt us."**

**Peorth chuckles at the older woman words. "Why everything tasty is so fatting?" she asked in mock sadness. "I don't know, it should be the opposite anyway." Eleana commented. "Now we got everything that we need let's get to the bakery and I will get us that tasty cake." Peorth nods and they leave the shop after paying.**

**After the lunch and Benji's return to his work Eleana convinces Peorth with out much difficulty to go to a beauty parlor with her. Peorth was actually surprised that Eleana handed her some money what she took from Benji so Peorth could go. "You know Peorth you should stop just asking enough money to the groceries and also ask for some pocket money too." Eleana commented while they walk to the beauty parlor. "So if you find something nice to buy you can buy it."**

"**I don't want to be a burden to Benji." Peorth replied embarrassed, she was living on his house, using his things and his money, she felt that she was abusing of him already asking for money to expend leisurely sounded even worse. "Benji doesn't have many expenses, I know it since I pay his bills among mine since he is usually busy working to go to the bank and pay them." Eleana commented. "His apartment is a bit Spartan if you take out his manga collection, TV, DVD, VCR, computer and CDs. I was the one that forced him to buy the furniture that he has there."**

"**I do agree that there aren't many mementos on the apartment but I wouldn't say Spartan." Peorth replied. "He has many things for his needs and pleasure there as a video game, books and magazines, as for furniture and mementos I think that he keeps the apartment nice and practical."**

"**I agree that it is practical but it wouldn't hurt to add more things on it." Eleana commented. "A corner table with a nice vase on it, a stylish painting and other nice things to decorate the apartment in a stylish way." "I think that we could pass with out the corner table." Peorth commented. "I mean every time that I wake on the middle of the night for some water I hit my shins on the coffee table."**

"**That takes some time to get used to." Eleana commented. "When his apartment was fuming last year he was living in my house and was fun seeing him smashing his forehead on my chandelier, but after few hits he learned to avoid it."**

**They enter on the beauty parlor and find it pleasantly half empty, they are quickly taken to their seats and the requested treatment begins. Peorth notices a group of women looking at her and Eleana and whispering something to each other and chuckling. "Ignore them Peorth." Eleana said in English, knowing that the goddess can understand that language. "But they are gossiping about us and you know that isn't good." Peorth replied in the same language.**

"**They are jealous." Eleana said while her hair is washed. "We are more attractive than they are; we both also have a close relation with Benji that is another thing that make them jealous. Many of them set their targets on him but he doesn't care, some of them even have daughters aiming at him."**

"**I know that Benji is handsome but why being so jealous about him?" Peorth asked confused. "Benji is a good person and there is that whole myth about Latino men to add to the fire." Eleana replied. "They don't know much about Benji since he doesn't interact with them, so they fill the void making many rumors about him and what he does."**

"**Rumors?" Peorth asked looking at the blonde. "Yes, some say that he is a gigolo, others that he is a bodyguard, street fighter or even an assassin." Eleana answered with a smile. "It is amusing to keep track of them; I always have a good laugh when hearing their gossips around Benji."**

"**You should stop the rumors; it might damage your and his reputation." Peorth warned. "My reputation isn't all that good because I am Italian, they think that all Italian women are sluts, Benji's reputation isn't all that better anyway so we don't care about it. In other hand I make sure to not let them destroy my daughter's reputation with their gossips." Eleana replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about it since they are mostly harmless and if they try to make bad gossips about you I will ask to Benji deal with them."**

"**You don't have to do it; I can take care of my own reputation." Peorth said having her own hair washed. "Benji won't mind in scaring them for us." Eleana commented. "No wonder his reputation isn't good." Peorth teased. "Considering that isn't not to mention that he did beat few guys that were harassing Ruri few months ago." Eleana said with a smile.**

"**I didn't know that." Peorth said looking to the Italian woman. "Since Benji is renting my apartment for four years he is nearly family to us, I often ask for him to deal with things like that for us." Eleana replied. "As I said there are times that having a man around is handy." Peorth nods understanding.**

"**Akira what surprise!" Eleana said when a red head enters on the parlor. "Hi Eleana-san, it has been a while." the red head said walking to the blonde. "I finally got a day off and I feel like getting a bit prettier after working so much." Eleana nods understanding. "By the way this is Peorth she is living with Benji for sometime." Eleana said pointing to Peorth. "Peorth this is Akira, she lives in the apartment across Benji's."**

"**You mean that one that is in the other building with a window facing our living room window?" Peorth asks looking at the red head. "That one." Eleana answered. "Do you mind in not hanging your underwear to dry there?" Peorth asks to Akira. "It is very embarrassing seeing it."**

"**Gomen, gomen I forget that." Akira said in an embarrassed tone. "Benji asked me that too but my memory isn't all that good. Well nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Peorth replied. "So how long you have been living with him?" Akira asked to Peorth. "A little less than one week." Peorth answered. "I am still getting used to everything around the neighborhood."**

"**We should make a party for you then." Akira said with a smile. "You just want an excuse to drink and make Benji cook." Eleana teased the red head. "True enough but a party is always welcome." Akira replied. "This feels great…" she purrs when the hair stylist begins to wash her hair massaging her scalp.**

"**So what else is new?" Akira asks to Eleana. "Nothing much, I made that soy gnocchi that I learned from Benji today since I made him and Peorth have lunch with me, before that Peorth and I had some tea with a pineapple cake from the Jeannie's before the lunch." Eleana replied.**

"**And you didn't called me?!" Akira wailed looking at the blonde. "I didn't knew that you had a day off today." Eleana replied. "Well considering that I forgot about it I can't blain you." Akira commented. "I am so used to forget my days off and go work that if I took them all at once I would almost have a vacation."**

"**Sometimes I think that you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." Eleana commented in a teasingly tone. "The worse part is that I think that too." Akira muttered. Peorth chuckles at the duo conversation.**

In the underground base Benji is currently loading the empty magazines of his weapons, Eleana is sited facing him. "How much longer to her wake?" Benji asks not looking up. "A couple more hours." Eleana answered in a casual tone. "The anti-drug hasn't kicked in yet. Anyway I spoke to him, he said that in two weeks he will have everything ready to the last possible detail and as we want it will be fully original."

"Good." Benji replied picking another magazine to fill. "I am also making the needed paperwork to get everything to your name and to take the measures that we have discussed earlier." Eleana added resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. "Steyr, HK, GLOCK, Sigarms, Taurus, IMBEL, Beretta, Springfield arms and few more, as you wanted I got a good chunk on them for you, also in real state companies, cattle farms, markets, car companies and computer companies. You know doing all that I used only fifteen million of what you gained tonight and you know that in a short time you will get much more than that."

"Or course I know that." Benji replied calmly loading a fresh magazine. "Otherwise why I would have you to buy shares on all those companies? We both know that there will be always need for arms, food and housing, in a lesser extend to cars, computers and other electronic equipment."

"True enough." Eleana commented with a smile looking at his hands filling the magazines. "Not bad considering everything. In six years you passed from homeless to a multi millionaire who will make millions with the shares of those companies. I must say that I will also make millions since I also got myself shares on everything that you did."

Eleana closes her eyes. "I wouldn't ever imagined in my wildest dream that in one rainy night a nearly dead bloody man with a pistol on his hand would stumble in my path when I was going to meet the same man that he had killed less than ten minutes earlier and that the same nearly dead man would manage to bring me safety and fortune." She said looking at Benji with half closed eyes. "You got ahead of me and saved me the problem of killing that man for trying to blackmail me. Who would think that you could cause so much damage all by yourself, I got really lucky in having you falling on my lap that night."

"Ketsueki Ningai. Bloody outcast. Your actions alone granted you fame, your fame granted high prices for your services and you did your debut much before I even met you." Eleana commented with a small smile. "Sometimes I really wanted to know what you did on those two years that you was by yourself in Tokyo, what caused you to kill the entire Sakikihara family by yourself."

"I told you this before Eleana; I don't want to talk about it." Benji said sliding a magazine in one of the Berettas pistols. "I know, I know." Eleana replied calmly. "As I am curious but you know that I won't break our unspoken rule. We don't ask about the past or probe too hard on it. Still you can't blain me for wanting to know."

Benji stays in silence and places the pistol on the guitar case. "You are family Benji; you don't have to keep so many secrets from me." Eleana said in a caring tone. "I will listen if you want to talk." "I appreciate but I don't want to talk." Benji replied in an emotionless tone. "I don't like to remember about it."

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story. I am going to make two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then; as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	8. Temptation of bloody gold

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter seven: Temptation of bloody gold

Nekomi, December thirteenth; 4:41 AM; in the underground facility under Benji's apartment

Benji is looking at Michiru that is still unconscious, she has long black hair, white skin and is wearing long black skirt, white button up shirt and a light black jacket over it. "She looks thinner." Benji whispered from his chair near of the bed where she is sleeping. "I wonder that it is related to the kidnapping."

Benji notices her eyes fluttering and that she is beginning to stir, he leans forward a bit and sees her opening her eyes and dizzily looking around. "Welcome back to the world of the awaken." Benji said in a gentle tone. "What happened?" she asked in a small and hoarse voice. "You were kidnapped but now you are safe." Benji answered.

Then Michiru remembers everything and sits on the bed. "What is going on?! Benji why you are here?!" she exclaimed scared. "Michiru you are safe here." Benji said in a gentle and calming tone. "You were rescued hours ago. Right now you are in a recovery room; you were sleeping for hours because they drugged you."

"I remember that!" she exclaims surprised. "They said that it was my fault and that they would try to trade me for their lives before they drugged me!" "They didn't bargain anything, they are all dead." Benji said in a calm tone. "They won't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

Michiru takes few calming breaths and thinks on his words. "It was you." she said looking at Benji's clothes. "You are the one that assaulted the hide out." Benji nods confirming. "I won't deny or lie to you. I was the one that did it all. Your father contacted my handler and hired my services, however if I knew that you was in danger I would go rescue you anyway." He said in a serious tone.

"Why you are doing this Benji?" she asks in a serious tone. "You told me that you were going to try having a new life in another city." "I meant it, but I never made out of Tokyo." Benji answered in the same tone. "They found me in the train station and I had to fight for my life. After it I found that I couldn't have an honest life in another place if I couldn't acquire few important things."

"Benji you could have asked me, I would have given you anything that you needed, money, a job anything." Michiru said in an honest tone. "I know that Michiru, but you don't have the resources for what I need." Benji replied with a sad smile. "I finally got enough for it and I won't need to do this anymore, you were my last contract."

Michiru looks at his hands. "How many died for you build that amount?" she asks in an emotionless tone. "I don't count." Benji answered. "My handler might know, the police might have an estimative but they don't know about many copses that I got rid in woods."

"You speak too lightly about death…" she whispered looking to her hands. "You killed too much…" "True." Benji replied. "I won't deny that. However I never killed an innocent and only killed criminals and those who are associated to criminals. It doesn't make it right but for me make it less wrong."

"What you will do now?" Michiru asked looking at his eyes. "Drop the life of an assassin and take over a normal life, living as a normal person and forgetting all the crimes that you committed yourself?" "Yes." Benji answered. "I plan doing exactly that, I won't ask for you to understand or forgive me for it. I hate to say this but I don't have to explain my actions to you or to anyone else. I did what I had to do to survive and protect what I hold dear. I learned to accept this and ask for you to either accept or forget about what you learned tonight and return to your normal life."

Michiru looks at him surprised. "You killed more people that you cared to count." She said in a cold tone. "Yes." Benji replied. "I did and I did it for money. It is the reality, your father does the same, and uncountable others do the same. I am not going be the first or the last. At least I believe in my reasons for doing so and kept some integrity in doing what I did."

Michiru stays in silence. "I told you this four years ago; the reality is harsh, the world isn't perfect and there are as many bad people as there are good people. I don't regret what I did; at the very least there are less bad people out there now." Benji says in a casual tone. "And I add this today, I don't see why not adding a price tag to get rid of the bad people, now that this is over it is a bit safer out there to people like you, I took my prize and did what I had to do, it is now over and I will move on."

"What you will do to ease the pain of the families of the ones that you killed?" Michiru asks looking at him. "I won't do anything." Benji answered in a level tone. "They knew what the ones that died were doing and profited from it, they all knew that one day they would die. I just speeded up the process I am just the hand that death picked to reap those lives."

"And when death picks one hand to reap yours what you will do?" she asks looking at his eyes. "I will fight it." Benji answered. "I will fight it hard and sell my life as expensive as I can. I know that I have a warm place in hell waiting for me, but I am not eager to claim it anytime soon."

"In other words you will kill to stay alive." Michiru said in a cold tone. "What makes you so different from the ones that you killed?" "The fact that I don't plan on continuing this life, I am a mercenary; I do a job for a price. I have my set of rules and limits that limits my contracts." Benji answered calmly. "Now I am retiring I don't need to fight and kill anymore."

"I don't want to believe that you said all this." Michiru said icily. "I don't see a reason strong enough to make you sell death like that." Benji leans forward and gently runs his right hand on her left cheek. "Then stay not seeing a reason." He said in a gentle tone, caressing her cheek. "You haven't starved, felt a freezing cold in a winter night and had to fight to keep the little that you own. I have passed by that and more; don't come with your view of society to me okay? You are a sheltered yakuza princess."

Michiru bites her lower lip and Benji stands up. "I have my reasons to fight and kill, the world isn't as you imagine and the reality is harsher than you want to believe. Four years ago you only saw a glimpse of the tip of the iceberg, the truth is harder and worse than that." he said standing up and picking his jacket. "Starving people will kill each other for a piece of rotten bread and if the starvation is really serious the dead ones will become food for the others. Men will always fight and kill; reasons aren't important or meaningful in the world of darkness that you can't see."

Benji leaves the room and Michiru behind. "Interesting speech, trying to convince her or yourself?" Eleana asked to Benji after he closes the door behind him. "Mostly her." Benji answered. "And a bit of myself. Anyway when we will drop her?" "In one hour." Eleana answered. "Here is the address." Benji nods taking it.

Nekomi, December thirteenth; 4:55 AM; in a empty street

"So when I can take out this hood?" Michiru asks to Benji with a black cloth her head. "In a short while." Benji answered driving the black Taurus on the once again empty streets, Peorth is once again watching on her chibi form on the backseat, after waiting too long in the apartment and crying by herself she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to see what was delaying him.

"You are really going out of your way to make sure that I won't be able to remember that path that you took." Michiru commented resting her right elbow on the window frame and resting her chin on her hand. "I have to keep my secret base a secret." Benji replied casually.

Michiru sighs. "So you will hand me over to my father it will be over?" she asked 'looking' at the window. "You will return to your life and I am supposed to do the same and forget that I met you." "Exactly." Benji answered. "I am not good company, besides you said yourself four years ago that your place is in Tokyo with your mother."

For the next half an hour the trip was in silence, Benji stops the car in an empty truck stop in the outskirts of Nekomi and let Michiru know that she can take out the hood. She gladly does so. "Where is him?" she asks not seeing anyone around. "We are a bit early." Benji answered sitting on the car hood with his cloth mask on. "They should be arriving in twenty minutes or so."

Michiru nods and leans the seat back a little. "Why you haven't written?" she asks looking at Benji by the windshield. "I didn't have anything worth of telling you." Benji answered. "Besides you also haven't written me anything." "In my defense I have the fact that you didn't leave me even a mail box address to write." She replied in a mild embarrassed tone.

"How is every in the dinner?" Benji asked casually. "When I last visited Takeda was promoted to manager, Sanae and Kyoko stopped working there and are now in college." Michiru answered. "And I am taking classes to take the next entrance exams for entering in a college, I stalled it enough."

"That is good, superior education never hurts." Benji commented. "And you? Other than killing people for money what else you have been doing?" Michiru asked. "Nothing much." Benji answered. "I have a normal work that doesn't need documents; I no longer live in a condemned building with booby traps and padlocks to keep my belongings safe."

"That is a nice improvement." Michiru commented casually. "Beats what you had back then." "For sure does, I don't have to worry as much about my things as much as I had back then. I don't suffer from cold when sleeping in the winter and I have warm food everyday, well when I feel cooking, but I don't have to dig out of the trash for food, clothes and ways to make money." Benji replied resting his elbow on his right thigh and his chin on his hand.

Peorth hears the conversation surprised with the contents. "You have someone special in your life now?" Michiru asks looking at the car roof. "You can say so." Benji answered. "It is a bit complicated to explain, but we are very close." "She knows about this?" Michiru asked turning her eyes to him.

"No." Benji answered with out hesitating. "I haven't told her about this and I don't plan in telling her. I don't want her to get learn about this and get tainted by this." Peorth feels a sting on her heart when hearing his answer. "I see." Michiru commented. "I can understand that, if I was on her place I wouldn't want to find out about this. I can understand why you want to protect her."

"What you will do now?" Michiru asked after few moments of silence. "I need to wait for what I was trying to achieve, then I will get myself in college." Benji answered in a light tone. "Where?" Michiru asks curious. "Todai." Benji answered casually. "You are lying to set me off right?" she asked teasingly. "Of course I am." Benji replied in the same tone. "I don't want you to know where I am planning to study."

Michiru chuckles lightly. "I figured, I will discover somehow." She commented. "It is not hard to track you, it is not like you will change your name when you get the papers, and you just want them." "Who knows." Benji replied. "I might do it to avoid you from finding me."

"I am game then." Michiru said with a smile. "Let's see if I can find where you will be studying." "Whatever just make sure of keep what you know about me a secret." Benji commented. "You know that I will, I might not like the fact that you kill people but I guess that I can try to accept it." Michiru said.

Peorth is surprised with their conversation and the ease that Michiru took the fact that Benji is an assassin, she haven't even got used to the fact that Benji is an assassin much less accept it, she is even wondering how she can face him knowing that.

"How much longer?" Michiru asked to Benji. "Five more minutes." Benji answered looking at his watch. "If you pay attention you can hear the engines at the distance." "True." Michiru said closing her eyes and hearing.

Few minutes later trio of black Mercedes enter on the truck stop and parks fifty meters away from Benji's car. In total a group of twelve men leave the cars, all of them are wearing black suits, Benji sighs inwardly with the lack of variety on the yakuzas wardrobe he was quite bored with black suits everywhere.

Benji recognize Michiru's father from a picture from Eleana's files. Michiru leaves Benji's car and walks to her father. "My job is done so I will be leaving now." Benji said closing the door that Michiru left open. "Not so soon." The man said to Benji. "I heard that you rescued her hours ago, why you just delivered her now?"

"She was drugged." Benji answered calmly. "I gave her a shot of an anti-drug and waited for her to wake, you can say that I wanted to deliver her able to walk so you could see that she isn't hurt." "Sadly I don't mind much about her safety." The man replied. "I just needed a way to get her killed with out letting my wife think that I was a bad husband. I am sick and tired of that girl, I don't see why I have to hand over my family to her just because she is the daughter of the former boss, with her dead my wife won't be able to transfer the leadership to her and I will be the oyabun and so it will be my son after me."

Michiru looks at her father with shock on her eyes. "I really thought about you as my father." She said to him in a sad voice. "I loved you as a father and I told you many times that I am not interested in the family business and that I find it disgusting. I never wanted the leadership."

"It doesn't matter your words, you would get the leadership wanting or not, but don't worry about it since dead you won't have to lead it." the man said. "Of course that I will have to get him killed so my story won't be contested." "Say Ningai how much is for your services?" Michiru asks to Benji looking at his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I owed you anyway." Benji replied. "Want to collect now?"

"Not now." Michiru replied. "How much you want?" "Make it one and a half year of left over hamburgers, fries and everything else from the dinner." Benji answered. "You paid in advance." "I am fine with that." Michiru answered. "What the hell you two are talking about?!" Michiru's stepfather asked confused looking at Benji and Michiru. "Please kill my father." Michiru said to Benji in a level and normal tone as if she just asked him to move a heavy box or something unimportant.

"Sure." Benji answered casually, in a blur of movement Benji's right hand moves, a burst of light and an explosion signals the shot preceding the explosion of the back of the head of Michiru's father. The bodyguards watched everything shocked not knowing what to do; they shakily point their guns to Benji. "Put your guns down!" Michiru barked in an authoritative tone. "That man obeyed my orders and disposed a traitor anyone that keeps a gun pointed to him will die! If he doesn't kill you I will personally do so!"

The sheer authority on Michiru's voice makes them all obey. "My, my, you might deny all much that you want Michiru but you have talent." Benji comments mildly impressed with her. "You two there get that trash over there and dump him in the trunk, I don't want to see that garbage seeing the daylight ever again!" Michiru ordered to two of the men that hurriedly obey her orders.

Michiru moves to Benji with a sad smile. "I guess that you are right." She commented in a sad voice, choking her sobs. "I can't cry yet, I have to keep myself firm to hold my position right now." Benji pulls two magazines from his holster and the empty belt clip holster for the Beretta on his hands. "A gift for your new position." Benji said handing the now locked and holstered pistol on her hands.

"Thank you." she whispered in a muffled voice, hugging the gun against her chest, touching his chest with her forehead. Benji lightly caresses her hair while looking at the top of her head, knowing that she is crying in silence, holding her sobs and voice, but unable to hold her tears. The goons clean the area quickly washing the blood with gasoline and setting it on fire.

After ten minutes Michiru stops crying and wipes her eyes with her fingers. "I still don't understand or forgive you for killing people but I can't blain or accuse you for it, to be honest I understand a little now." She said in a hoarse voice while placing the holster on the right side of her hip and pocketing the two extra magazines on her left pants pocket.

"You have a number that I can contact you with?" she asked in French. "I do." Benji replied in the same language. "Neuf, deux, quatre, cinq, cinq, six, trios, un."

"So it is true, you do know French." Michiru commented casually while decorating the numbers. "I said in the past that I would learn as much as I can." Benji replied with a small smile. "I learned after I left Tokyo anyway. It was useful when I was learning Parkour in what you can call advanced training."

"You learned Parkour?" Michiru asked curious. "Yes, it is quite handy and when combined with ninjutsu I can use even more deadly fighting style." Benji answered. "Not to mention makes escaping from places much easier." "I can understand that." Michiru answered. "Anyway thank you for rescuing me and for dealing with that man. I will call you sometimes."

"You are welcome." Benji replied. "I will make sure to put as your tone the godfather theme." "That is not fair!" Michiru exclaimed. "It is ugly and I don't like it put something more cute!" Benji teasingly begins to hum the godfather theme song to annoy Michiru that half heartily hits his chest with her fists.

After a couple of minute teasing each other they stop. "I will be going home now and telling to my mother what happened." Michiru said in a serious tone drawing the Beretta. "It might pass a while before I call or meet you again, but I will treasure this pistol."

"You don't have to." Benji replied. "But I will do it." Michiru said. "Once again thank you for helping me." She gives him a quick kiss on his masked lips. "I would prefer uncover them but I won't do that to your girlfriend." She said with a smile. "Take care and stay alive. I am still going to chase you in college."

"I will be careful and give up on that." Benji replied casually, Michiru enters in one of the cars and leaves with the goons. Benji sighs and enters on his car. "I so want to get some sleep right now." He muttered lowering his mask. Benji turns on the radio. "Eleana make sure to call the market and tell them that I am sick again, say that my illness came back with the revenge." He said when hearing the line connect. "Sure." Eleana replied. "You are coming home?" "Yes." Benji answered. "I am done, by the way the head of the Sakuragami family changed. Michiru is now the leader." "Okay, I am adding another one to the body count, how much she paid you?" Eleana replied. "She paid me in the past, I was just doing it now." Benji said. "I got it, you don't have to say anything else." She commented.

Peorth stays in silence while Benji drives back to the apartment; she had more information to digest and was a bit too much that she had falling on her lap. The goddess is feeling very temptated to just ask about the information about Benji's past in the Yggdrasil system knowing that doing that she can learn everything about him; however it will be an even greater hit on their relation to do it. Peorth is aware that she might have severely injured their bond and relation with her actions.

It doesn't take long to Benji arrive on the base, Peorth quietly leaves the car hovering near the roof to leave the base. Eleana moves to Benji holding a glass of water. "It was a long night." she says handing the water to him. Benji nods agreeing. "And it is over now." He commented taking the glass from her. "I want to take a nice bath and fall in sleep."

"You do smell like a gun shop, dirty socks and dirty bandages." Eleana said in a teasingly tone. "I know." Benji commented sniffing his clothes. "I already prepared everything to call the market later in to morning and the room is also ready." Eleana said in a more serious tone. "I also placed a new bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo on the bathroom so take your time to wash yourself."

"I plan on that." Benji replied after drinking the cold water. "I won't take long since I have to go back to the apartment, I am not sure that Peorth will sleep in the entire morning." "You need something to keep you awake?" Eleana asked with a sympathetic smile. "I would enjoy guarana shake." Benji answered smiling back. "I will need the energy." Eleana nods and moves out of the room, Benji moves to the bathroom to clean up.

Twenty minutes later Benji enters on his apartment wearing a clean pair of black trousers, a white t-shirt, a black vest over it and a jacket on top of everything with a pair of black leather boots, because the very early hour he decided to leave the weapons in the base to be stored later and not risk Peorth wake and see him hiding them.

"Busy night?" Peorth asked after he entered in the apartment, she tried to keep her voice as normal as possible but it was easy to detect a hint of anger and disapproval there. Benji hides his surprise quite well considering that Peorth was not only awake but on her goddess attire, on the original version that he saw her on the first time, with out the tight white pants.

"Yes." Benji answered in a casual tone. "Sorry that I had to leave you alone but it was urgent." Peorth bites her lower lip lightly. "Why you are dressed like that?" Benji asked pointing at her goddess clothes. "That demoness is acting up again?"

Peorth stays in silence, she doesn't want to blurt out that she followed him around most of the night, but she can't force herself to tell him a lie; Benji also took longer to return than she expected, a time notion that was severely distorted by the goddess because the stress of the night among many other serious emotional factors. To Peorth the fifteen minutes between the time that she left the base until Benji arrived felt like hours, it not days.

Benji easily notices that Peorth isn't acting normally and is very distressed. "Anything wron…" "YES!" Peorth exclaimed cutting him, sounding much harsher and louder than she intended to almost not noticing the worry on his voice when questioning her.

Benji is surprised and a bit uneasy, he can tell that Peorth is tense and nervous, it hard not to tell it by her state, what makes him uneasy is the fact that she is a goddess and if she gets in a magic powered outburst he will get badly hurt; he isn't wearing one tenth of the armor that he was using most of the night.

"What is wrong?" Benji asked looking at the goddess's eyes. Peorth's lower lip trembles a bit, she opens her mouth to say something but stop and closes her mouth, her hands are clutching on her clothes. "Peorth what is going on?" Benji asks moving a step closer and reaching to hold Peorth's shoulder.

Peorth jumps back two steps looking at Benji with a mix of confusion and sadness, deep on her eyes Benji could see something else and that something else was enough to Benji know why Peorth is acting up. Benji sighs inwardly cursing whatever caused Peorth to discover him, deep on her eyes he could see that she wasn't only sad and confused, Peorth was scared of him, and it was not only a light scare or a minor fear. Peorth was frightened; Benji can tell that she is frightened of him.

"How you discovered?" he asks in a plain voice, there isn't sadness or emotion on his voice, just the question. Peorth's shoulders shake lightly and her lips trembles a bit more. "I heard when Eleana came…" she whispered in a sorrowful voice. "I wanted to know so badly…I really wanted to know what you did…what made you return wounded…now I curse the fact that I know…that I discovered…that I followed you…"

Once again there isn't a reaction from Benji, Peorth looks to the floor when seeing that her words didn't cause a reaction on him. She knew that she destroyed everything that they had build on their time together, all the closeness, the friendship, the intimacy, the trust and what made her feel even worse maybe even the love that was growing.

"Now you know why I wanted to keep you out of it?" Benji asked in the same tone as before. Peorth feels like a rusty and dented dagger pierced her heart after those words. She could feel that she wounded him, she is sure that he must be hating her for breaking his trust and stepping on his worries, he tried to keep her safe and in what now she thinks blissful ignorance to protect her from that reality of his life.

For the next minutes they stay in silence, Peorth is sure that he doesn't say anything because he is disgusted with her behavior. Benji runs his right hand on his hair. "Satisfied?" He asked not noticing that it sounded harsh and uncaring, when he didn't meant to sound like that.

Peorth feels the words like painful barbs, yet she couldn't blain him for those words, she had pestered him about that part of his life and even went behind his back when the opportunity came so she could discover what he wasn't telling her. Still a part of her wanted to shove the guilt and the blame on him, that part was also enraged with the fact that he is an assassin and they had made love many times.

"Why you do it?" Peorth asked with a hoarse voice. "I have my reasons." Benji answered in a level voice. The side of Peorth that was angry at him and another side that wanted to know why he lives that kind of life flares with his answer. "Why you kill people?!" Peorth asked nearly shouting, blinded by her emotions. "Money." Benji answered not shaken with her anger.

"That is why you killed so many tonight?! That is why you tainted yourself?!" Peorth asked with her voice getting louder and anger growing. "That is why you tainted me?!" Benji stays in silence, it was true he killed so many for money, some were killed for money and revenge on that night, and in the past the reasons went from money, revenge, survival and even because he was asked to by someone that he cared.

"Peorth I won't ask for you to understand why I did and the reasons behind everything." Benji said in a level tone that was getting harder and harder to keep. "I am not even sure that you would understand why I did it." "Why I wouldn't understand?!" Peorth shouted angrily. "I am a goddess and the system administrator of the Yggdrasil! What kind of reasons you could have that I wouldn't be able to understand?!"

Benji grits his teeth and turns his back to Peorth moving to the door, he opens it. "Where you are going?!" Peorth asked getting angrier. "I am leaving now." Benji said with his voice sounding cold and uncaring, that alone hits Peorth harder than everything else on that night immediately shattering her anger away.

"You are worked up and I am getting worked up." Benji continued sounding less cold. "I am leaving before I end saying something that I will regret later." After those words Benji leaves the apartment closing the door much harder than he intended to, the goddess cringes with the door slamming close and hears his footsteps walking away.

Peorth tears up when the realization of the previous minutes finally sinks in on her mind and she is filled with regret. She didn't mean to act as she did, she tried to keep herself in control; but she failed with out even noticing it until was too late and the damage was done and irreversible. Peorth knew that anything that they had until that morning was totally lost and she was the cause of it. The goddess falls on her knees with her head on her hands and cries.

End of the chapter seven:

The numbers that Benji said to Michiru are in French as he said and it means 92455631. I made up the numbers of the telephone, if it is a real number it is a plain coincidence.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

Benji walks with his hands in his pockets on the empty streets of the still sleeping city; the night is still dark, if not darker because the darkest hours of the night are the ones before the dawn. He is considerably angry about Peorth's actions and words, he didn't wanted to tell her anything so close of wrapping it up, if it would take longer to completed the goal he would have told her, but he only needed two jobs and that night was the last one, the last night that he would kill for a price, the last night of his non-existence there as their contact was working as he walks on the cold night.

Soon Benji wouldn't need to lurk in the darkness anymore; he wouldn't need to ask to Eleana legally own everything that he owns if leaves behind a trail of documents. He would be able to get a real work that doesn't have killing for money as description. Benji is aware that the reason that there were five jobs in the same night on the time that he needed to wrap up everything was Peorth and as she said the effect that she has on his luck.

The goddess's presence on his life and the increase of his natural luck was the reason that the four families that hired his hits ordered the other to be destroyed in the same night paying him a fortune to do so and that he was asked to rescue Michiru; Benji didn't doubt of her influence there. Her increase to his luck added to his instincts, reflexes and many other factors that he gained in eight years of straight combat made not even a bullet graze him on the night, when so many flied on his direction.

Benji sighs sadly, it was supposed to be a joyful night as Eleana said so many times on that night; it was all over, a little over forty two months of continuous assignments to gather enough money for the creation of his goal, the money that many times was shortened to aid on the purchase of new equipment and personal to be used on his missions and the time of the assassinations was now over.

Yet he didn't felt like celebrating, he doesn't care in killing criminals an those who openly protect and aid them, years before meeting Eleana he had come to terms with killing, it doesn't give him joy or pleasure to kill someone. He would deny that the assignments especially the most dangerous and troublesome ones gave him a thrill and a rush that made him feel more alive than anything, knowing that any mistake might kill him and that his current step could be his last; but he is still moving, still alive and still breathing made him feel more alive than anything that he had ever felt before. Just because the knowledge that he could die in the next instant but he doesn't die.

Benji knows why many soldiers were addicted to combat, why so many people practiced extreme sports that could kill them if something went wrong, they all seek for that rush, those instants where you are more alive than anything, immortal but at the same time as much if not much more mortal than in other moments. He is aware that he would feel the lack of the rush when he stops fighting and many times he considered in starting an extreme sport to make up for it if he finds himself unable to resist the urge of feel it again.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk…" A not unfamiliar voice that Benji already linked to trouble said. Benji leaps few meters backwards landing in a defensive position of the position of Tatjana. She is with her arms crossed and a frown of disapproval on her face and leaning in a lamp post. "She shouldn't treat an asset like you as she did."

Benji kicks himself inwardly for not carrying anything that he could use against Tatjana, while he knows that he wasn't planning to leave on a walk to calm himself because he argued with Peorth, he curses the stupidity of not carrying a weapon. "I must say that I am impressed with your handiwork." Tatjana said looking at Benji. "This morning you got rid of my night and the vermin dragons that I created all by yourself, then you shot me. I must say that your bullets hurt like hell, that stupid goddess's magic bullets did much less damage. If you were wondering I took hers shots because I have a magical barrier to protect me from magic damages, but your bullets…those spirit infused bullets pierced my barrier…I don't know how you did it or even where you learned to do it but I know that they are effective."

Benji stays in silence hearing the demoness with his guard up, he won't trust on her or leave his guard down. He isn't that naïve to fall for praises and a pretty face. "I won't attack you now." Tatjana said noticing that Benji is still armed up. "I want to talk with you. In case that you forgot I am injured because this morning, my Feurig Saebel Brand was hurt badly by you to protect me, I also took shots from that goddess to avoid your shots. If I was going to fight you I would do it when I was healthy."

"What do you want?" Benji asks in a suspicious tone. "I saw you acting, I believe that it was on your third and forth raid, of course let's not forget the fifth." She said with a smile. "I must say that you are a great killer, you killed all night long after fighting my devils. Why you don't join me? I can make any wish of yours come true, anything that you desire I can give you with a contract and as payment you help me to deal with Peorth and if you need more incentive you can also enjoy my body in any way that you desire."

Benji was surprised, he wouldn't deny that the offer was very temptating, Tatjana is a very attractive demoness as a demoness should be, not to mention that the anything that you want wish was also temptating. "So what you say tiger?" Tatjana asks with a seductive smile and with her voice an alluring and seductive purr. "Join me and you have many and immediate benefits."

True end of the chapter seven:

Sorry for the first ending I wanted to cut in that moment; it was dramatic and didn't allowed much of a sequel to the next scene. Not to mention that is more dramatic to cut there suddenly. Tatjana's guarding demoness's name means Fiery Sword of Fire, at least is what I hope that mean in German, I used an English to German dictionary to look for the words to make her name sound more menacing and devilish. So anyone that knows the German language and knows that it doesn't mean exactly that please overlook it.

The title of the story goes for the mysterious reasons that makes Benji need at least two millions dollars, remember two millions from the night's payment plus the money that he had made before. And the offer from Tatjana in the second end of the story, be honest everyone; a red hot demoness offers you anything that you wish plus her body to use as your please. Any men and even some women would feel temptated.

Well this is it for this chapter, there is more to come soon. Thank you everyone for reading and please review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and the story.


	9. Rain and blood

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eight: Rain and blood

Nekomi, December thirteenth; 5:12 AM; in a empty street

"Tsk-tsk-tsk…" A not unfamiliar voice that Benji already linked to trouble said. Benji leaps few meters backwards landing in a defensive position of the position of Tatjana. She is with her arms crossed and a frown of disapproval on her face and leaning in a lamp post. "She shouldn't treat an asset like you as she did."

Benji kicks himself inwardly for not carrying anything that he could use against Tatjana, while he knows that he wasn't planning to leave on a walk to calm himself because he argued with Peorth, he curses the stupidity of not carrying a weapon. "I must say that I am impressed with your handiwork." Tatjana said looking at Benji. "This morning you got rid of my night and the vermin dragons that I created all by yourself, then you shot me. I must say that your bullets hurt like hell, that stupid goddess's magic bullets did much less damage. If you were wondering I took hers shots because I have a magical barrier to protect me from magic damages, but your bullets…those spirit infused bullets pierced my barrier…I don't know how you did it or even where you learned to do it but I know that they are effective."

Benji stays in silence hearing the demoness with his guard up, he won't trust on her or leave his guard down. He isn't that naïve to fall for praises and a pretty face. "I won't attack you now." Tatjana said noticing that Benji is still armed up. "I want to talk with you. In case that you forgot I am injured because this morning, my Feurig Saebel Brand was hurt badly by you to protect me, I also took shots from that goddess to avoid your shots. If I was going to fight you I would do it when I was healthy."

"What do you want?" Benji asks in a suspicious tone. "I saw you acting, I believe that it was on your third and forth raid, of course let's not forget the fifth." She said with a smile. "I must say that you are a great killer, you killed all night long after fighting my devils. Why you don't join me? I can make any wish of yours come true, anything that you desire I can give you with a contract and as payment you help me to deal with Peorth and if you need more incentive you can also enjoy my body in any way that you desire."

Benji was surprised, he wouldn't deny that the offer was very temptating, Tatjana is a very attractive demoness as a demoness should be, not to mention that the anything that you want wish was also temptating. "So what you say tiger?" Tatjana asks with a seductive smile and with her voice an alluring and seductive purr. "Join me and you have many and immediate benefits."

Few moments of silence follow Tatjana's words; she smiles when seeing Benji approaching her, the demoness close her eyes and open her arms to hug him. Benji smirks evilly and draws one of his red handle pocket knifes, with a swift movement Benji stabs Tatjana's stomach with the razor sharp edge, easily piercing her soft skin and flesh. Tatjana opens her eyes in shock and pain; with his left hand Benji grabs a handful of Tatjana's hair, pulling he head back while he twists the knife on her stomach changing the direction of the edge to upwards making the demoness howl in pain, still too stunned to react. Using all his strength Benji forces the edge upwards slicing her flesh and stomach open.

Tatjana finally recovers enough and punches Benji away preventing him from worsening the wound even more. Benji flies backwards with the sheer strength of the punch and lands on the side of an empty car, smashing on the metal frame and shattering the glass. Benji coughs hard feeling the bones of his ribcage and spine gaining uncountable hairline cracks. 'I guess that I should have considered the strike a bit better…' Benji thinks throwing up a mixture of bile and blood. Tatjana is cursing and chanting in pain while a dark colored light glows on her hands that are pressing on her serious wounds. "You will pay for this!" she howls to him with her voice sounding as menacing and demon like as the title demoness could muster. 'She is blocking my way back…I can't arm myself…time for a strategic repositioning…' Benji thinks getting up and bolting out of the street after seeing a handful of glass that he tossed as distraction vaporizing against an invisible barrier.

Meanwhile in Benji's apartment

Peorth finally manage to force herself to stop crying after Benji left the apartment, she doesn't know how long it passed since he left. Once again Peorth lost all her notion of time in her anguish, she caused pain on him with her words and actions, and she even drove him away from his own home. Peorth wants to go look for him, but she fears that if she looks for him he might react badly destroying any chances that could exist of them getting along again.

The apartment door opens suddenly making the goddess jump startled, she feared that Benji had returned and decided to expel her from his life. Instead of the partly hoped and partly feared tall figure of Benji the one in the door is Eleana. Peorth looks surprised at the Italian woman that is looking down to the kneeled goddess with angry eyes and a scornful expression.

Somewhere deep inside her mind Peorth finally understood the one gesture that confused her and that during all the stress she forgot. Eleana's voice is as harsh as her expression. "I don't know what you did or how you did it but I won't tolerate it." Peorth cringes at her words.

Eleana moves to the goddess and grabs the chest of her clothes and pulls the goddess to her feet forcefully, the Italian woman lifts the slightly shorter goddess removing the goddess's feet from the floor. Peorth is surprised with the blonde's strength; the other woman was using only her right arm to lift her eight centimeters from the floor so they are looking at each other on the eye.

After few instants of silence Eleana speaks again. "I don't know how you discovered. I don't even care how you did it." Peorth steels herself getting ready for what is going to come next, if was half harsh that the Italian woman's voice was implying she would need it. "I know that you don't know why he does it. I also know that you were stupid enough to do something that drove him out." Eleana continued. "But I am quite sure that YOU wanted him to do what he is doing to YOU as he did on this morning. YOU wanted his skills to kill whatever cause that incident."

Peorth stays in silence, she know that it is all truth, she not only wanted to Benji be as good as he is but she needed him to be that good; another wave of shame and grief fills the goddess's heart, she wasn't any different from those men that paid Benji to kill, after all she took his offer when he said that would help her with Tatjana and even gave him runes as a way to help.

Peorth's silence only makes Eleana angrier; the Italian woman slams Peorth against a wall making the goddess whines in pain. Eleana presses her forearm against Peorth's neck, the goddess is now unable to draw the air that Eleana drove away from her lungs and faces the Italian woman's ice cold blue eyes.

Minutes before Peorth stopped crying

Unnoticed by the goddess Gorgeous Rose slipped out from her and moved to the bedroom being careful to not be noticed by the goddess. The angel was lightly angry at the goddess for her actions towards Benji, even thought she can understand them. Gorgeous Rose face the still open weapons closet and look for anything that could help Benji.

Peorth haven't noticed Tatjana's presence because her grief, despair and confusion; in the other hand Gorgeous Rose have and also knew that she is near Benji. The brunette didn't only treated well and occasionally pampered Peorth, he also made sure to give the angel some deserved pampering too; what made the angel bond with him much faster than Peorth had.

A smile crosses the angel's lips as she recalls when Benji played a music that he said that suited her, she did love the song and blushes recalling how he praised and teased her about how he danced hearing it; she just couldn't help herself in dancing with the beat of the song, thing that Benji noticed soon and expended some time looking for the songs that made her dance.

Gorgeous Rose wouldn't deny or hide that she liked that attention from him and very often when Peorth was napping or just doing something that didn't interested the angel she would hang around Benji when he was in the apartment. The brunette treated her very well even offering her food, which sadly she couldn't accept since angels can't eat, she grieved over it since many times it smelled really delicious; but as all the angels her nutrition comes from her goddess. Still she was happy that she could at least enjoy drinking even if it was in small amounts, before moving to Benji's apartment with Peorth Gorgeous Rose never actually drank anything, leaving all those details and nutrition as Peorth's responsibilities.

A faint pulsing bluish light gets the angel's attention and she carefully open a small door in the cabinet and opens a drawer in it revealing a pistol stored inside the padded drawer. While not being an adept of firearms she hanged around Benji when he was surfing on the internet and recognized the basic design of a Beretta pistol, not to mention that she also recalled from seeing he using one on the night. Still the one emitting the faint glow is heavily customized, the grip is slightly angled backwards, over the barrel there is a dark blue metal cover, a dark gray cover is covering the underbarrel frame and unlike the one that she saw Benji using on the night the one on the drawer just have one button in front of the trigger guard and the magazine ejection leaver on it, no safeties or locks that she could notice.

Wrapped on the pistol grip is a thin black metal chain with a silver cross on it, the handle of the pistol is black and unmarked. Gorgeous Rose picks up the pistol wincing at the weight of the gun, making a mental note of exercising to be stronger when interacting with the physical world, carefully she unwraps the chain from the gun placing the chain back on the drawer, then she flies out of the window with the gun on her hands hoping to reach Benji in time to hand the gun to him.

The angel knew that later Peorth would be angry for not learning about Benji being in danger when she noticed, but the angel was feeling rebellious because Peorth's actions, the goddess betrayed Benji's trust and is too deep on her grief to worry about him, more afraid of his words than worried about the risks of letting him alone after he made himself know to Tatjana.

Present time in Benji's current location

A police patrol car is driving slowly on the deserted street, the mad chase against Ningai or Benji was over and the patrol was just a needed formality, he had escaped from the police once again and the hopes of capturing once again wasn't high, actually no one held a hope of that anymore.

Driving pass a tall stairway the two police officers in their uniforms chat casually about idle events of the day until a massive impact against the hood and the engine literally forces the car into a halt and lifts the rear half of the car a good half meter from the asphalt, shattering all the glasses of the car with the sound of a concrete block falling on the hood.

Benji landed in a half crouch in the now destroyed hood, he cringes under his mask while jumping from the badly bended hood and running away from the vehicle few instants before a very angry Tatjana half falls half slashes the hood flying after him. By the melted slash caused by the demoness the engine fully ripped from its supports can be seen touching the now cracked asphalt with a deep cut from the slash. The two officers stare at each other in a mix of confusion, disbelief and surprise.

Dozens of meters from there Benji is cursing Tatjana on his mind, he knows that in few hours his feet and legs will be hurting like hell because the insane stunt, he had leaped a large set of stairs with around ninety steps; the police car made the landing supportable thanks to the suspension and hood, still he will be feeling the pain of the severe landing, that if Tatjana doesn't manage to barbecue him.

The demoness keeps hurling fireballs at him, with Benji dodging the deadly flames in the last possible instant. Benji is thanking the skies that Tatjana's flying speed is slower than his running speed, maybe she wasn't a good flyer or her combined wounds even healed slowed her down; it doesn't matter to Benji as long she keeps her evil behind at least ten meters behind him.

Tatjana flies higher elevating herself over twenty meters in the air behind Benji, she already knows that in her current state she can't surpass Benji in speed, and then she decided on a new strategy. On her new position she had a very clear view of Benji and the street before him allowing her to plan better her attacks and with a better plan she can easily win by tiring Benji.

Benji shouts jumping to his left side avoiding a mass of nearly molten debris that exploded on the spot where he would be if he hasn't reacted in time. He knows that Tatjana already figured the best strategy to deal with a speeder, she shouldn't aim where he was but in where he will be, he used that strategy uncountable times when sniping and even against vehicles.

He doesn't bother to look over his shoulders to know Tatjana's position; it would to more harm than good not look on the path before him to look at his pursuer. Tatjana points her hands at him and points with her fingers on Benji's direction, firing many small fire orbs with a rate of fire similar to a machine gun.

Benji ignores the small explosions occurring besides and behind him as Tatjana continues to fire almost aimlessly at him. Benji makes a sharp turn to the right entering on a smaller street with the demoness on his tail, one of the fire orbs hits his back burning his jacket there and extinguishing harmlessly. Tatjana curses at the low power of her small orbs and the high resistance to fire of his leather jacket.

She chants something and fires more orbs at him, the orbs harmlessly hit the ground when missing the target vanishing in a shinning dust; few of those hit Benji's legs making the lower part of his pants legs vanish with out harming him. A second and faster burst hits his arms doing the same with the leather and fabric there.

'Those orbs now are faster than the explosive ones…why she is just destroying my clothes?' Benji wonders while dodging more of those orbs. He might not know Tatjana's reasons but he won't just let her vanish his clothes, specially that he only have the remains of his jacket that is now like a vest and his pants now like a pair of short shorts, not counting a pair of gloves and his shoes.

Tatjana smiles content seeing that his protective gear is now gone in the most critical locations, once she wounds his legs Benji won't be able to run fast and the leather over his back and chest will be useless against her most powerful but slower attacks. Tatjana chants another spell giving a long pause on her barrage of once again explosive orbs.

Benji makes a sharp turn to the left as the street ended ahead of him. Tatjana grins widely now in a position of advantage being one meter ahead of Benji's position on the new street still fifteen meters away from him, but is enough for her plans. She tosses a large ball of fire on him.

The ball misses Benji passing few centimeters behind him before colliding on the ground; it is close enough for the demoness as the ball explodes hitting Benji's back dead on with the shock wave throwing him on the air at a higher speed than his own.

Tatjana let a cry of victory seeing Benji landing hard on his left arm in an attempt of break his fall, it isn't enough as he hits the asphalt sliding on it leaving much of his arm skin and flesh on the rough surface. The demoness savors the moment while Benji dazed shakes his head feeling his hair sticking on the left side of his face where it was also badly scrapped to the bone on the side of his forehead, eyebrow and upper cheek.

Benji winces in pain seeing the blood soaking his hair and dripping on the asphalt, he forces himself to his feet and starts running again. Tatjana leaves her happy place and begins to chase Benji once again, rather impressed with his resistance since he haven't lost any speed.

Meanwhile in Benji's apartment

Peorth watches Eleana walking away, the goddess take deep breaths filling her lungs with the precious air that she was denied, she coughs while trying to breath. Even after that treatment Peorth couldn't blain Eleana for it. After few moments Peorth forces herself to move to the computer to see if the blonde's words were truth.

The goddess quickly boots the machine and the connection to Yggdrasil to do something that she had promised herself not to do. She types Benji's name on a search bar adding also his current address and his connection to her before activating the search. She watches surprised not seeing the usual nearly immediate response to a search as few seconds add to tenths, the tenths soon pile to a minute and the minutes begins to build.

After three minutes a response appears, Peorth sees Benji's picture on a file and begins to read it. The goddess covers her mouth in shock seeing so many gaps in the file and the total inexistence of a little more than twenty three years of information and dates on the file, not even the year of his birth is marked on the file, just the day with an observation saying that could be a fake.

"First record created in March twentieth of nineteen ninety six; subject appeared in the sea ten kilometers from Tokyo's bay." Peorth read in loud in a muffled voice. "Unknown age, unknown birthplace, unknown nationality, unknown family, unknown past, unknown seven weeks of life after nine months since first appearance and record; information under investigation and classified, current affiliation under discussion…"

Peorth doesn't bother in opening the file where she could read about his past, she isn't worried about that on the moment, she frantically looks on the rather small file for the numbers of his earth documents only to find more gaps and unknowns to add on the large pile. "It is impossible…" she whispers in disbelief. "A human can't not have any records in Yggdrasil… since their conception the information is recorded and store in the system…

He can't not exist on the system… there must be a mistake… a missing link… maybe he changed his name and a bug erased a link to the file with the name that he gained on his birth…"

In the streets

Benji is breathing hard as his lungs feel like they are burning on each breath. His jacket is now only the collar holding it around his neck and the ragged leather on his back making it look like a torn cloak, his pants are even more torn with the entire left leg missing only with some fabric covering his hip, the right leg is in a better shape covering to his mid thigh. His hair is sticking on his sweated and bloody face.

Benji leaps over a wall touching it only with his left hand neatly landing on the other side while Tatjana blasts the wall. Tatjana is enjoying the chase very much, Benji was putting a lot of struggle and she finds it amusing, very often regulating her attacks to throw him away against a hard surface instead of just killing him. While she admitted that he didn't gave her chances of giving a killing blow she got very close causing him many wounds.

The demoness is very glad of making Benji leave skin, flesh and blood on the ground with her attacks, not to mention making him hit cars, metal gates, walls, lamp posts and other objects with his body, savoring the hunt and the feeling of cause him pain, specially because he fights for Peorth.

While musing on her next punishment for him Tatjana stopped paying attention on him for few seconds and for Benji that was enough to act. Feeling her killing intent and bloodlust lessen Benji tried a desperate attack, using a metal trash can as weapon he swings the can at the demoness and tosses it hitting the demoness square on her face.

Benji wouldn't deny the satisfaction of doing that to Tatjana, while he would deny that the rush once again is there, that knowledge that every step could be the last one, but he is still moving, feeling more alive than ever. He was badly hurt, with many cracked and broken bones, bleeding from many wounds, missing parts of his skin and flesh; but he is still alive, still running, still moving when so close of dying.

He doesn't wait to see where Tatjana landed with the can on top of her. Benji bolts out of there, feeling his entire body throb angrily, blood tickling his throat trying to make him cough. Benji stops nearly one block away from there, he seeks shelter in a dark alley near a pile of boxes filled with garbage.

He presses his back against the wall looking at the edge of the wall mingled in the shadows peeking in the illuminated street, he swallows the blood that was tickling his throat while running the back of his left hand fingers on his face moving his now slightly longer hair from the right side of his face, letting it covers his left side and the throbbing wound that never stopped bleeding.

Benji takes slow and deep breaths to fill his diminishing blood with the precious oxygen that his entire body is demanding for. He moves his hair a little on his face to clear the view of his left eye, while the skin around it is missing the eye and the eyelid is unharmed, red with blood but unharmed.

He is exhausted, he wants to sit on the dirty ground and rest. He have been fighting for the entire night, before that he fought during the morning, those wounds never had the chance to heal as new ones opened with the run. He is unarmed facing a superior enemy that can fly, cast powerful spells and heal herself.

Death wasn't something that Benji feared, eight years of war and assassinating have made him accept death, he was used to her presence, he knew that one day she would come to him and he intended to make her suffer to take him, sell his life as expensive as possible and take as many enemies as he can with him. Benji is aware that he has a nice and warm spot waiting for him in hell, he made peace with that fact years before, but he isn't eager to going there anytime soon.

Benji had made his mind in how to go if it is his time. He doesn't want to go alone and will make sure to take Tatjana with him on his trip to hell; it wouldn't be so bad go to hell holding on a demoness like her. At the very least he could make her suffer a little because she died with him.

The dirty alley and the darkness stir memories on Benji, the cold of the night only add to those memories that he doesn't want to recall. He winces as a salty tear runs on his raw face, stinging on his wounds, mixing with blood losing any purity that it could have coming from a killer like him before his soaked hair absorbs that moisture among the blood.

Benji turns and jumps nearly avoiding a fireball hitting his back, the ball explode against the wall showering him with debris giving him more wounds. Benji flies on the air and bounces on the asphalt propelling himself with his arms getting more distance and trying to break his fall.

The momentum makes him skid on the asphalt losing layers of skin from his right arm and shoulder to the rough surface. Stunned Benji lies on his right side, looking at another alley with half closed eyes, the mixture of blood and sweat trickling on his face as he finds himself looking at a little girl. A cold feeling fills him as an icy rain begins to fall on the night.

The little girl looks at him scared, wrapped in a dirty and ragged blanked to shield herself from the cold and the rain, she is near a large dumpster with many cardboard boxes filled with garbage on her other side giving a little protection against the wind and rain.

Benji forces himself and kneels on the ground, actually sitting over his legs and feet while the cold rain washes the blood from his body and face, the icy water and wind giving a pleasurable and soothing feeling on his hurt body as the water continues to wash away the blood.

Benji looks to the ground with his now shoulder long hair covering his face and left eye, dripping a red tinted water, his arms hanging besides him in a relaxed position. 'There are things in the past that should be forgotten…' he thinks turning his face to the still dark sky, ignoring the rain. 'Still there are things that shouldn't be forgotten…I shouldn't give up that easily, especially after what I told you, right Miyu?'

Benji bolts to the direction of the girl and grabs her before running out from the alley few instants before a fireball collides on the spot were Benji was exploding the alley in a mass of fire that is quickly extinguished by the water. Tatjana is surprised with the sudden revitalization of Benji, she could even see a battle aura around him where instants before she couldn't see anything as he was nearing the death.

Benji slides over his back with the little girl on his arms, kicking Tatjana's feet with his momentum, which makes the demoness land hard on her chest and chin. Benji doesn't wait to see the results of the movement; he gets back to his feet with an arm trust and runs away from the alley.

The little girl holds on his torn clothes, shaking with fright at everything. While she could tell that Benji wasn't bad she knew that something bad was going on and that Tatjana was a threat. "I am scared…" she whispers in a very soft tone. "It will be all right." Benji said in a comforting, but firm tone passing to the girl some security. "Onii-chan here won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I am still scared…" she whimpered curling against his chest, clenching her tiny hands on his torn shirt. "Then let onii-chan teach you a spell." Benji said making a sharp turn to the right. "A spell?" she asks curious. "Yes, a spell that gives courage." Benji answered with a smile under his mask. "I learned from a goddess." The little girl nods now too curious to remember to be scared.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus." Benji begins to sing. "Alle warten auf das Licht  
fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn"

"What language is that?" the girl asked confused. "I don't know." Benji lied sounding honest, what he was singing wasn't a spell, but a German song, since German sounds so guttural and harsh would make the girl believe that was a spell and give her courage. "It must be the language from that goddess."

"_Eins_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Zwei_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Drei_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_Vier_  
Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

_Eins_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Zwei_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Drei_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_Vier_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Fünf_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Sechs_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Sieben_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_Acht, neun_  
Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht  
legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust  
lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

_Eins_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Zwei_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Drei_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_Vier_  
Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen  
_Fünf_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Sechs_  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_Sieben_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_Acht , neun_  
Hier kommt die Sonne" Benji continued to sing to the girl while he can feel Tatjana's presence nearing.

Benji jumps over another set of stairs with the girl on his arms. He can hear her whispering the song with her face buried on his shirt. Benji lands neatly on his feet meters away from the lower step of the stairs, he ignores the pain on his legs knowing that he gained many hairline cracks on his leg and feet bones with the stunt, but it bought them time, precious time that he will make the most of it.

Benji runs to a storm drain and opens it with his right hand. "Enter in there." He says in a gentle but commanding tone. "I will distract the evil woman and take her away from you." "But oniichan Risa is scared." She says in a scared tone, her voice making clear that she is crying. "Keep chanting the spell." Benji replied with a smile. "When you chant it three times after the evil woman passed find a telephone."

Benji fishes for coins in his torn pant's pockets. "Call this number. Nine, seven, three, two, four, four, zero six." He says placing a handful of coins on her small hands. "You will speak to a police woman named Akira Hayashi. Tell her what is going on and that you need her help. She will come here and take you to somewhere safe."

Risa nods holding on his wrist, she let go of his wrist not noticing that Benji's wristwatch got tangled with her blanket. Benji closes the storm drain leaving it half open so she can leave and runs after reassuring her once again. In the dark hole Risa keeps singing in a faint whisper as she sees a fireball missing Benji's back. She closes her eyes and keeps singing.

Not so far from there Benji is already sketching a plan to beat Tatjana, and with luck be able to walk home to have Eleana to lick his wounds or at very least give him a very strong painkiller. Benji leaps over a racing car recognizing it as Akira's car, he smiles inwardly content with the closeness of the police woman to the location of the homeless girl that got tangled on the pursue, he was able to see Akira on the phone while she drives insanely on the streets, keeping the girl on the phone while she moves to get her.

Benji could tell that Akira was so worried about the little girl that she haven't noticed that she nearly had run him over or even noticed that he was there; the so desired assassin that she had worked so hard for years trying to capture, the assassin that was always one step away and slipped thru her fingers, who was currently badly wounded running on the rain being chased by a demoness.

Benji continues to run to the perfect location of his brand new plan, a location where Tatjana wouldn't be able to fly and he would be able to use everything that he knew plus all the junk there on his favor. Benji leaps over a chain link fence and runs on a muddy construction yard. Behind him he can hear the curses of the demoness as she hurls fireballs on the yard, much weaker fireballs thanks to the never stopping icy rain.

Benji slips inside the dark bowels of the half build building, his eyes easily adjusting themselves to the darkness of the concrete maze with few emergency lights scattered around the place, a location extremely familiar to Benji, a location that Benji easily found himself at home because months living in a similar location.

Tatjana hovers on the dark halls with a fireball on her right hand illuminating the area around her. Since there isn't rain inside she can use her powers with out problems, as long she could track Benji and burn him to ashes.

Benji smiles seeing the demoness looking for him in the halls, the roles are now inverted and she isn't aware of it, what makes much easier to Benji sneak behind her. A pebble tossed near of the exit makes the demoness hurls the fireball at the direction of the sound. With out her spell Benji charges at the demoness tackling her hard. A yelp of pain leaves the demoness's lips as she flies on the air in a high speed leaving the halls back to the rain. 'Now I did this once, I can do it again and I can toss it!' Benji shouts in his mind. 'Focus on the details, know everything about it that it has to be know… now shout its name!'

The deafening roar of thunder fills the air and reaches the ears of Gorgeous Rose, not so far from her location she can see a lightning strike hitting the ground with all its power. The angel can easily feel Benji's energy mingled with the sheer power of the lighting as well Tatjana's energy. The angel flies faster hoping to reach that location and give to Benji the gun that he must need so badly.

Gorgeous Rose flies over the construction yard and sees a crater in the muddy ground, steam is rising from it and the angel can easily see parts of the ground that were fused together as stone and glass. With not time to stop and study the hole she flies on the halls looking for Benji, inwardly cursing that only Peorth can hear her voice and she can't call for the brunette.

The angel let a yelp, or at least would be if her voice was audible when someone pulls her to the darkness. Gorgeous Rose tries to fight and scream, but a hand covers her mouth. She feels a familiar scent of blood and opens her eyes that she closed in fright and sees with delight Benji's face. She hugs him ignoring his state and her thorns, Benji smiles inwardly at the angel's reaction deciding to save questions for another occasion.

Benji breaks the hug and Gorgeous Rose finally notices Benji's state, her face show the shock, surprise, sadness and guilt while she races on a explanation that he can't hear trying to check all his wounds with her hands and ease the pain with a healing powder. Benji holds her hands and places his right index finger over the angel's lips, Gorgeous Rose is stunned with the gestures and looks at his eyes with tears pooling on hers.

"I can't ready your lips if you speak that fast." Benji says in a soft whisper. "Slow down." Gorgeous Rose nods understanding, she feels a hard nub on Benji's finger tip but decides to ignore that feeling and give him the pistol. "I brought you this to help you." she mouths to Benji handing him the pistol after releasing her wrists.

Benji smiled looking at the familiar pistol. "You brought me the Santa Fé." Benji whispered taking the gun from the angel, Gorgeous Rose smiles feeling his fingers brushing on hers not minding the stains of blood that they leave on her white skin. With a sudden movement Benji pushes Gorgeous Rose away, by reflex the angel holds on his arm, but the momentum and his slick arm makes her flies backwards.

A fire orb hits Benji's face on the left side; Benji flies backwards landing hard on the damp concrete and skidding on it before stopping. Benji covers the left side of his forehead, his eye and temple with his left hand, feeling more blood seeping thru his fingers. He knew that his left eye was gone with that hit.

Gorgeous Rose stares at Benji that is with a grimace of pain, covering his left eye. She knew what happened; he pushed her away and didn't have time to avoid the hit himself. She feels something hard on her hands and sees the pistol there, recalling the moment when he pushed her, she grabbed on him and he let go of the gun when she held on it so she would leave unscathed.

Gorgeous Rose frantically levels the pistol at the direction of a badly burned Tatjana and recalling everything that Benji taught Peorth she pulls the trigger, a dry click echoes on the halls as the hammer hits the firing pin. Gorgeous Rose screams, she knew that there was a bullet on the chamber, she checked it before leaving with the gun, her despair grows seeing the demoness walking to Benji.

On that moment the angel felt the pull, she felt Peorth force summoning her to where she is, the angel shouts as she and the pistol vanish from the half lithe halls. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Peorth cringes at the angel's shout hurting her ears, the goddess could feel the despair and the anger of the angel thru their link. It was the first time that she felt Gorgeous Rose angry at her. With a heavy thump the pistol lands on the floor as the angel glares at her goddess, Peorth is quite sure that is the first time that a angel show such emotions and rebellion to a goddess, either that or no one ever registered such event.

Gorgeous Rose swallows her anger and begins to explain everything to Peorth that summoned her after feeling the energy burst from Benji. The goddess moves to the computer with the angel looking for the digital camera that Benji owns to transport herself as close as she can get of Benji's location before Tatjana kills Benji.

Tatjana looks at Benji that is now sitting on the ground with his back against a wall; her body is badly burned thanks to his last attack that by his luck or heavenly intervention was backed by a lighting strike hitting her combining with a lighting ball from the wounded man increasing the power of the attack. "I still wonder why your attacks keep piercing my defenses. Why my magic barriers are so useless against you." she hisses holding her badly burnt stomach where all the power of the strike connected.

Benji smiles ignoring the pain on his body and eye, he knows the reason very well and he won't tell her. He can tell that Tatjana can't cast anything else; it was much pain for her to endure to cast a spell. Tatjana walks to him and grabs his torn shirt collar forces him to his feet. Benji allows her to do so, too tired to do anything else.

"You put a really good fight, don't feel so bad about losing." She says in a teasing tone. Benji smile doesn't vanish making the demoness worry about it, but is too late and she is too deep on his trap to avoid it.

A click echoes and a blade snaps locking itself, Benji grabs Tatjana's neck with his left hand pulling her closer of him and drives his remaining knife on the demoness's back, stabbing her many times as hard as he can. Tatjana howls in pain and punches Benji hard in the chest sending him flying into the wall just a couple of meters away from him.

The demoness vanishes in a burst of flames illuminating the hall showing the deep crater on the wall where his back collided, the wall is stained with blood that jetted from him with the severe impact against the hard surface. Benji is half sited half lying on the floor with his right arm over his stomach and his left arm on his side, blood pools around his body and his right eye is half open looking lifelessly at his legs.

End of the chapter eight:

Author notes: I gave myself some freedom to place the year of the story so please ignore any references in the manga and anime, the song that Benji sang to Risa the little homeless child is from the German band Rammstein, the song name is Sonne. Rammstein will be mentioned and will appear in the story with some frequency. More details about how Benji treated Gorgeous Rose will appear on future chapters so will some scenes of the chase that I purposely hide by changing the focus to another character, Benji's past and reasons will also be explained in the future.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

Two goddesses wearing skin tight white clothes with blue details brandishing long battle axes appear in the dark halls of the construction site. A demoness wearing a similar outfit but in black and red colors and with much more skin exposure also appears there. "My, my." The demoness says seeing the two goddesses. "Two Valkyries for one Einheri aren't you guys paranoid?"

The elder of the two Valkyries look at the demoness. "And only one Fury to one Einheri aren't you guys a bit lax?" she said in the same tone. "Anyway have been a while Faye." "It sure has Kiria, so new trainee?" the Fury asks to the Valkyrie. "She isn't a trainee, but my assigned partner for a mission already completed." Kiria answered casually. "We just got a call about an Einheri slain her and rushed to pick him up."

"Ditto." Faye commented in the same tone. "We won't allow you to get him!" the younger one says in a cold tone brandishing her axe in a threatening stance. "Easy Lind!" Kiria barked in a commanding tone. "Faye outrank us, not to mention that the Einheri isn't dead yet."

Faye smiled looking at Benji lying on the pool of his own blood. "Indeed." She commented. "Have been centuries since I saw a worth Einheri and this one holds to the life with a fury that I never have seem before. But his spark is growing fainter at each passed second, he won't last more than one minute like this."

"Then we fight for him." Kiria says looking at Lind keeping the younger Valkyrie behind the staff of her battle axe. "Sounds fair to me." Faye says summoning her weapon, a menacing looking red edged black scythe. "A Zero class unlimited license Fury against two First class unlimited license Valkyries. Have been a while since I had a decent challenge."

A burst of light and electricity surges from the lens of a security camera. "Well it seems that we might have to rain check the fight." Kiria commented seeing Peorth leave the lens of the camera. The goddess stares at the three battle deities and swallows hard at the knowledge of why they are there, tears escape from her closed eyelids.

"He is not dead yet." Faye says to Peorth in a casual tone. "Nearly dead and won't last more thirty seconds with out a massive healing spell." "She is telling the truth." Kiria added to the goddess. "We were waiting him to breathe his last breath before fighting for his soul." Those words burst a new hope on Peorth that hurries to Benji beginning to chant a healing spell.

"No!" Lind tried to warn the goddess, but it is too late. Even with one foot on the grave Benji reacts to what he thinks that is a threat and Tatjana, his right hand slams on Peorth's neck and close around it with a vice like grip. Peorth doesn't even have time to gasp with surprise with the sudden impact, for the second time on that night she feels the air running short for her again as dying Benji is giving his last effort to take her with him.


	10. Aftermath

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter nine: Aftermath

Nekomi, December thirteenth; 5:39 AM;

Two goddesses wearing skin tight white clothes with blue details brandishing long battle axes appear in the dark halls of the construction site. A demoness wearing a similar outfit but in black and red colors and with much more skin exposure also appears there. "My, my." The demoness says seeing the two goddesses. "Two Valkyries for one Einheri aren't you guys paranoid?"

The elder of the two Valkyries look at the demoness. "And only one Fury to one Einheri aren't you guys a bit lax?" she said in the same tone. "Anyway have been a while Faye." "It sure has Kiria, so new trainee?" the Fury asks to the Valkyrie. "She isn't a trainee, but my assigned partner for a mission already completed." Kiria answered casually. "We just got a call about an Einheri slain her and rushed to pick him up."

"Ditto." Faye commented in the same tone. "We won't allow you to get him!" the younger one says in a cold tone brandishing her axe in a threatening stance. "Easy Lind!" Kiria barked in a commanding tone. "Faye outrank us, not to mention that the Einheri isn't dead yet."

Faye smiled looking at Benji lying on the pool of his own blood. "Indeed." She commented. "Have been centuries since I saw a worth Einheri and this one holds to the life with a fury that I never have seem before. But his spark is growing fainter at each passed second, he won't last more than one minute like this."

"Then we fight for him." Kiria says looking at Lind keeping the younger Valkyrie behind the staff of her battle axe. "Sounds fair to me." Faye says summoning her weapon, a menacing looking red edged black scythe. "A Zero class unlimited license Fury against two First class unlimited license Valkyries. Have been a while since I had a decent challenge."

A burst of light and electricity surges from the lens of a security camera. "Well it seems that we might have to rain check the fight." Kiria commented seeing Peorth leave the lens of the camera. The goddess stares at the three battle deities and swallows hard at the knowledge of why they are there, tears escape from her closed eyelids.

"He is not dead yet." Faye says to Peorth in a casual tone. "Nearly dead and won't last more thirty seconds with out a massive healing spell." "She is telling the truth." Kiria added to the goddess. "We were waiting him to breathe his last breath before fighting for his soul." Those words burst a new hope on Peorth that hurries to Benji beginning to chant a healing spell.

"No!" Lind tried to warn the goddess, but it is too late. Even with one foot on the grave Benji reacts to what he thinks that is a threat and Tatjana, his right hand slams on Peorth's neck and close around it with a vice like grip. Peorth doesn't even have time to gasp with surprise with the sudden impact, for the second time on that night she feels the air running short for her again as dying Benji is giving his last effort to take her with him.

None of the three death deities were surprised with Benji's reaction, he was fighting until few moments earlier, he was facing a violent demoness and lastly as any wounded creature he is on the fight or flight mode with the survival instinct running him, that is why they were waiting until he died to approach him.

Peorth doesn't resist to his attack thinking that he is taking revenge on her for her actions, Gorgeous Rose more aware of his state appears with out being called and brushes her hands on Benji's face, soothing his wounds and easing his pain with a powder from her vines. Even nearly dead Benji recognizes the scent of Gorgeous Rose and her powders, his vision on his sole eye focuses and he sees that he is strangling Peorth that is with her eyes closed in acceptance. Benji looses his grip and lightly caresses her neck, seeing the red marks from his fingers on her white skin, knowing that soon that will turn into a bruise.

Peorth's eyes snap open as she feels the caress of his bloody fingers on her skin, tears run freely and she looks on his unhurt eye and noticing him mouthing an apology before his eye closes. Peorth rushes with a healing spell hoping that she isn't too late to revive him.

"So you deal with those?" Faye asks to Kiria pointing to the camera with her scythe. "Sure." Kiria replied casually. "As long you get rid of the blood on the streets." "You get a deal." Faye said with a smile. "Don't forget to clean this place too; we don't want him to get caught."

Kiria nods with a smile. "What you two are saying?!" Lind asked confused. "He must face human justice!" Faye chuckles. "Now Lind think a little, he wouldn't be like that if it wasn't his pact with a goddess, so that has nothing to do with his work." Kiria explains to the other Valkyrie. "And since he is alive he can grow stronger and we all want the Einhejar to have the strongest Einheri, so he must to be free, train and fight."

Lind stays in silence; Peorth begins to sweat with the effort of healing Benji's many wounds. "Focus on the most critical ones." Faye says to the goddess. "Heal the concussion, repair his heart and internal organs first or he will die, everything else can be done later, just stop the bleeding and focus on the more severe wounds."

Peorth stays in silence but does as told. Faye turns her back to Benji and leaves the building. Kiria and Lind stay watching Peorth; it takes many minutes to the goddess finish. Peorth stopped when she felt her powers lowering too much, she managed to heal all the internal wounds and stop all the internal bleedings as well the external bleedings. The goddess breathed hard looking at Benji with tears on her eyes.

Kiria hands her axe to Lind and approach Peorth, crouching near the other goddess. "Treat him well, take good care of him and above anything don't leave your position as his deity." The Valkyrie says in a serious tone. "There are many people with an eye on him and all of them will jump to the chance if it presents itself. He is a diamond on a pit of pebbles, everyone want him."

Peorth swallows hard at the Valkyrie's words, she was aware that Benji was a rare find, the fight with Tatjana just proved that to her and exposed him to the other deities both in heaven and in hell, a Einheri in the modern age is something extremely rare there was only three of them found since the beginning of the twentieth century and Benji is the number four.

The goddess now knows that every single Fury and Valkyrie will know about him in the next hour, all the high profile deity will learn before noon and by the nightfall the news will have reached all the branches of heaven and hell. A fully battle trained Einheri that is versed in melee combat and long ranged combat able to defeat a first class demoness is the biggest find of the century. Peorth knows her luck to be his deity, the one that claimed an unofficial pact with him, making him out of limits to the others.

Peorth holds Benji and with Gorgeous Rose's help she uses the camera and her remaining powers to return to his apartment. Kiria sighs and walks to Lind. "Well now we clean up the place before leaving." She commented casually. "What about we go to a hot spring after the report and have a nice drink?" "I do not desire to have alcohol." Lind replied. "As stuck up and by the book as ever." Kiria muttered taking her battle axe.

Back in the apartment Peorth feels drowsy, she had exhausted her powers after rebuilding around half of her normal supply after the massive spell casted on the previous morning. She moves with Benji to their room when the door of the apartment burst open, Akira runs on the apartment shouting. "Benji what the hell happened?!"

To the goddess surprise Gorgeous Rose once again acted on her own will, surprising the goddess even more is the course of action that the angel takes. Gorgeous Rose tackles Akira hard slamming the policewoman on the door, slamming it shut and knocking the woman out, then the angel uses a sleeping powder on the unconscious woman.

Peorth is shocked with her angel's actions, that kind of action would suit Benji or even Urd, not her Gorgeous Rose. The goddess wonders if was wise to allow the angel to interact with Benji so much. Deciding to ponder on that later they move Benji to their bedroom, Peorth sits next to Benji falling in sleep as soon as she sited.

Gorgeous Rose looks at her goddess now not feeling so angry at her, Peorth had paid for her actions with the anguish and with the chocking from Benji; the angel was still holding a bit of a grudge but it would be worked out later, now her priority is Benji. The angel gets the first aid kit from the usual storage spot and begins to clean Benji's wounds, removing any debris, dirt and other foreign bodies from them before cleaning the wounds with an anti-septic and dressing his wounds.

Benji's apartment December thirteenth 2:32 PM

Feeling as he had been hit by a truck, passed by a blender and hammered by a ten tons pile driver Benji wakes up. He quickly notices that the pain isn't as severe as it should be and it could mean three things, first he was under influence of a strong pain killer, second was that he expend more time unconscious than he expected and healed some of the damage and the last one was that Peorth had healed him.

Recognizing his bedroom he knows that the second was out of the question, the laundry bin was still with the clothes that he tossed there after the first attack from Tatjana, considering the mass of bandages that he can feel and see on his body the two remaining explanation made more sense. Peorth had healed him and gave him something for the pain, but was unable to heal everything at only one section.

He finds the goddess sleeping besides his bed, resting her head on her arms over the mattress; she is with her goddess clothes. A motion of gold on the corner of his right eye makes him look at the bedroom door, he sees Gorgeous Rose wearing the clothes that he gave her, it was an old set of jeans shorts that shrunk after a bad washing and a black t-shirt. Her wings and thorn vines are hidden and she looks like a normal woman. She smiles seeing him conscious.

Benji tries to sit and quickly finds that his right arm hurts too much to sustain him, with some effort and the angel's help Benji sits on the bed feeling the extension of his wounds with out tons of adrenaline and endorphin pumping on his body. Gorgeous Rose smiles sympathetically at Benji's grimace of pain; she produces few vines around her arms and begins to sprinkle a powder in a bowl.

"This will ease the pain." She says to him forgetting that he can't hear her voice. "If you say that will then I believe." Benji replied mildly surprised in actually hearing the angel's voice, she isn't facing him so he can't read her lips. Gorgeous Rose jumps startled at his reply and looks at him shocked. She never imagined that Benji would be able to hear her voice; just deities could hear her voice when Peorth allowed and angels can hear angels.

Forgetting his condition Gorgeous Rose tackles hug Benji. The brunette swallows the pain allowing the angel to savor the moment, besides it doesn't hurt all that much being hug by her. The angel calms after a couple of minutes in Benji's arms, she hurriedly apologizes and applies the powder on his wounds.

After half an hour Benji's bandages were changed and the angel explained what happened, Akira was dealt with and taken to her apartment by the angel after making sure to create an environment that would make the easily distracted policewoman think that she fell down and knocked herself out.

It also took some time from the brunette to comfort the angel that was feeling guilt for causing the wound on his left eye and being unable to fire the pistol to aid him. With a gentle tone and a smile Benji explains why she wasn't able to do it. "Santa Fé is a tricky gun, I gained from a friend and she is extremely powerful. Because of that there is one safety that prevents others from using." He says holding the pistol with his left hand. "See this small switch behind the trigger guard?"

The angel nods looking at where he pointed. "This switch is the safety, it locks the firing pin, so even if the hammer falls on it the bullet won't be fired." Benji explained. "That prevents others from using since the switch is so minimal and hidden." Gorgeous Rose nods understanding; there wasn't a way that she would know that.

With the angel's help Benji opens another hidden closet on the bedroom, actually Gorgeous Rose opened after he showed her the location, he wasn't able to feel the exact spot of the switch to open it. Following Benji's directions the angel takes few bottles of pills from the much smaller cabinet, with some water Benji takes many of those pills after explaining that the purpose was to create more blood, fight infections and increase the nutrients on his body.

Which Gorgeous Rose took as a request for food and moved to the kitchen to fix something light but nutritious for him, Benji didn't minded since he was hungry anyway. He couldn't eat for himself nor the angel allowed him to do so feeding him with the rice porridge with beef brood. After the meal Benji falls in sleep again, Gorgeous Rose by Benji's request moved Peorth to her bed and covered her, lastly the angel moved to Benji's bed and laid there besides him.

Few minutes after that Peorth wakes still tired. Feeling sore the goddess stretches, it takes few moments to the goddess notice her location and wonder how she ended on her bed, she remembered falling in sleep next to Benji's bed. Looking at his bed the goddess let out an exclamation of surprise in seeing Benji covered with bandages and with Gorgeous Rose sleeping besides him.

'Maybe it was a mistake giving her so much access to him.' Peorth thinks seeing the sleeping angel. 'Maybe not, she must have treated him after I fell in sleep. I wonder why she got so attached to him.' the goddess sits on her bed looking at the wounded man and the sleeping angel.

'I am so stupid…I caused the man that I came to love to suffer so much and angered my angel, my other me…she accepted that side of him…why I can't accept like she did?' the goddess mused looking at the angel with a hint of jealousy. Starting to feel guilty again Peorth moves to the kitchen to drink something, just to find the signals of Gorgeous Rose cooking and an arranged bowl filled with the porridge covered with plastic film. Over the bowl there is a spoon and a small note.

The goddess is surprised by the note since it was clearly written in Aesir letting her know that wasn't Benji who wrote it, recognizing the handwriting so similar to hers it was clear that is was from Gorgeous Rose. : I made the porridge for Benji, but you can also have some since you also need to regain your strength. :

Peorth smiles sadly and wipes tears from her eyes. The note was very simple but told her that the angel still cared deeply for her even being angry at her actions. Peorth curses herself for not talking to the angel in her moments of despair on the passed night, wondering if she shared her pains openly with her the whole ordeal could be different. Peorth sits on table and begins to eat the porridge, enjoying the taste rather surprised with Gorgeous Rose being able to cook well.

A wave of emotions flows on her and the goddess feels being surrounded by them. **"It is good?" Gorgeous Rose asks to Benji after feeding him one spoon of the warm porridge. "Yes it is." Benji answered after swallowing. "I am glad, it is my first time cooking, even with your instructions I thought that I wouldn't do it right." She said with a smile. "You did very well considering that you didn't tasted." Benji commented. "You tasted." She replied casually while feeding him another spoonful of the food.**

**Benji eats the offered food while the chat casually on the dinning table. In few minutes the bowl is done and the angel is washing it clean, Benji stays sited on his chair. Gorgeous Rose fills the bowl with the porridge and covers it with transparent plastic film. The angel places the bowl and the now washed spoon over the table and moves to write a note.**

"**Why you fought so hard?" she asks while carefully drawing each letter on the small piece of paper. Benji runs his left hand on his hair carefully. "I don't know how they call it from where you galls came from, but I think that when I agreed in help Peorth and she gave me the runes I make a pact to fight for her." Benji answered looking at the bedroom. "I am Peorth's sword and shield, what good I would do if I don't fight my hardest to eliminate her enemies and protect her?"**

"**I guess that you are right." Gorgeous Rose said looking at him. "She should appreciate that instead of acting as she did. She should give you your true value." "It doesn't matter Rosa." Benji said to the angel in a gentle tone. "She is right about me being tainted, I did killed more people that I can count."**

"**And because of that you are an Einheri." Gorgeous Rose replied with a smile. "You killed in battle, you are a warrior, a worth one. And I like that pet name that you gave me." "I am just calling you rose. Well I just think that the Portuguese word for rose is prettier." Benji commented.**

Peorth rubs her tearful eyes with the heels of her hands with a smile on her face, she doesn't know if the happiness of hearing those words is stronger than the sadness that her actions caused, but she couldn't stop herself from crying at Benji's words about his reasons of fighting so hard for her.

Benji's apartment December fifteenth 12:24 PM

Peorth sighs tired after a long section healing Benji's wounds, each section of the four already performed drained nearly all the energy that she produced and stored while eating and sleeping. "Well I finished the lower layer of skin in all the wounds that lost skin tissue among other tissues." She announced running her right hand on her hair, a gesture that she was copying from Benji.

Benji looks at his knuckles and fingertips, so does Gorgeous Rose, the angel also looks the skin on Benji's face, it is easy to see the end of Benji's skin and the beginning of the new tissue. "It is only the foundation!" Peorth exclaimed seeing the duo clearly unpleased with the quality of the skin. "It is a bit rough and isn't soft to the touch, but after I regain my energies and begin to heal the second and third layer of skin it will be as good as before!"

"It is kind of hard to move." Benji commented moving his right arm, hand and fingers, checking everything. "When I add the final layers of skin it will be as smooth as before." Peorth explained. "Because the lack of tissue is affecting everything else, in the areas where the skin isn't complete it is much thinner than the areas where the skin wasn't damaged so your body feels the difference and is reacting to not damage the tissue. Not to mention that the nerves, muscles and tendons that I have healed are still unused to work. At least you aren't complaining about the bones."

"As long the bones don't break I am fine with anything." Benji commented casually. "Speaking of bones how you didn't broke your arms?" Peorth asks curious. "There was many fractures in your legs, hip, ribcage, spine and even skull, all of them going from micro-fractures to nearly open fractures, your arms were and still are intact in terms of fractures."

"It is normal considering that my arms aren't alive." Benji answered. Peorth chokes surprised looking at him in disbelieve. "Okay, not being alive is a bit too strong." Benji said to the goddess. "My left arm bones were replaced by titanium pins and bars, all the way to my shoulder, even the socket in my shoulder is made of titanium bolted to the other bones."

Peorth looks at him still surprised with his words, while it does explain why the arm wasn't broken. "My right arm bones were replaced by an even stronger titanium alloy with another alloy that I forgot the name, it is twice stronger than my left arm. The frame is heavily anchored in my shoulder, shoulder blade and nearby ribs covering ten centimeters from my shoulder socket making it even sturdier than the socket of my left shoulder. So my arms can't break."

"And why it was replaced like that?" Peorth asked rubbing his knuckles and feeling the metal knuckles that easily pass by bone ones. "Because my bones were badly broken in a way that it couldn't be repaired naturally or by conventional ways." Benji answered calmly. "So they removed all the shattered bones and replaced by metal."

"So that makes you an android?" Peorth asks surprised. "The term would be cyborg." Benji corrected. "A man with mechanical parts replacing damaged parts of his body or correcting problems on his body with the use of implanted machines or mechanical parts." "Okay, a cyborg then." Peorth corrected herself.

"Anyway I will go take a bath now, after I will eat something and get some rest, a thing that you should be doing too." the goddess says to Benji. "You got from a situation where you should be in intensive care to a not so serious situation in few days; your body is feeling the stress from it." Benji nods agreeing laying his head on his pillow.

A couple of hours later the quietness of the apartment is broken by a knock on the door. Gorgeous Rose wakes Benji since she knows that Peorth won't wake after sleeping to recharge her powers. Benji sighs and moves to the door after hiding the bandages on his face with his now bellow the shoulders long hair.

At the door he sees Akira; the red head policewoman is with bandages wrapped on her head and forehead, a reminder of Gorgeous Rose knocking her out. Benji opens the door a little. "Akira what happened to you?" he asks in a worried tone as if he didn't know what had happened. "I tripped in my room." Akira answered with a small smile. "Anyway I am here because yesterday a little girl called my cell phone saying that an evil woman was chasing a good oniichan, she had a wristwatch on her hands and said something about the oniichan teaching her a spell from a goddess and that spell oddly is a Rammstein song."

"That is some story." Benji commented casually. "For sure is, considering that the watch really looks like the one that you use." Akira commented with a smile. "You also like Rammstein. So what you were doing yesterday night?" "I was with Peorth all night after I returned from driving that girl to Eleana's house." Benji answered. "And I am sick, that is why I am home today."

"You mind if I enter and ask her that?" Akira asked casually. "Actually Akira Peorth is sleeping, after I returned I got feverish and she was taking care of me until it broke down." Benji answered with an apologetic smile. "I really wanted to let her sleep more." "It will be really quick." Akira insisted. "Anything wrong?" Peorth asked from behind Benji. "And you should be in bed, not at the door."

"Hi Peorth, sorry to wake you but you was with Benji yesterday's night?" Akira asked poking her head by the door. "Yes, I was with him." Peorth answered in a tired voice. "Listen I don't know what is going on but Benji will get worse if he stays up, if it isn't a pressing issue can we continue this another time?"

"Sure, I am done anyway. You two get some rest and Benji get well soon." Akira said with a smile. "And you be careful." Benji said to the red head. "Sure thing." Akira replied moving away. Benji closes the door and turns around letting out a relieved sigh. "How you are up so soon?" he asks to Peorth. "She is not." Gorgeous Rose said appearing from behind the goddess. "I controlled her body to pretend that she was, actually she is as asleep as she was before." "Then let's get her back to bed, she needs to rest." Benji said, the angel nods and they move to the bedroom.

Benji's apartment December seventeenth 7:53 PM

Benji is looking at his reflection at the bathroom mirror, four days have passed since the night of his fight with Tatjana, thanks to Peorth's magic and a total of eighteen one hour long healing sections that drained the goddess and the human Benji were almost fully healed.

The only signal of that brutal battle was his left eye; Peorth used all her remaining power on the second healing section to heal as best as she could the destroyed orb. Still she was unable to return to the newly created eye the sight that its predecessor had leaving Benji as he was on the final of the battle against Tatjana; blind of his left eye.

The iris of the eye that originally was brown is now on the white color of the eyes of a blind person. Benji didn't blain Peorth for not succeeding to return the sight on his eye; she was more focused in healing more severe wounds, bones, organs, nerves, tendons and muscles damaged in the fight. As Peorth explained on the first time that both of them were awake on the healing section, everything else was critical the sight could wait and she only healed the eye to make sure that the tissue surrounding it would heal properly because of its volume.

Benji was impressed with Peorth's hard work on healing him, all the wounds are gone with out even one scar, she worked so hard that even old scars and the vaccine mark on his right arm that he as nearly everyone else in the world bear is gone and the healed skin is still a bit numb but had tactile sensation showing that she truly healed everything to its perfect state.

Benji sighs while stripping from his clothes, a set of clothes that he is wearing for two days because the treatment, Gorgeous Rose had to help him to change from the destroyed clothes of the battle to his normal sleep attire and she even aided him by helping him to clean up, translating giving him a sponge bath, actually a washcloth bath, it took some convincing and three healing sections to make the angel let him use the bathroom alone.

Gorgeous Rose was helping him with nearly everything as a very eager and over attentive nurse, on the first day and starting sections Benji didn't minded much and he was unable to do many things by himself with scrapped to the bone fingertips pads and damaged tendon on his right arm. Benji didn't know that she was doing that because his condition or just using the condition as excuse to touch him in every possible way.

Benji had to put Gorgeous Rose to sleep to be able to take his first bath, which he felt that he were needing it, a night long of battles and days of healing didn't let him smelling as perfume even with Gorgeous Rose helping to ease it with a damp washcloth. Benji really wanted to take out the blood from his hair, it clotted, hardened and he was guessing that would begin to rot anytime soon.

Setting the water to lukewarm he enters on the shower and with the washing stall he sits under the spray of water letting it soak his hair and wash his sore body. Benji wondered what happened to Tatjana he had a faint memory of the moments between the final punch of the demoness and the time that he felt Gorgeous Rose's touch clearing his mind and sight from the mist of death and image of the blood red haired demoness preventing him from choking Peorth to death.

He remembered of Tatjana vanishing in a burst of flames, while feeling the touch of death as its cold arms wrapped him in a embrace to take him away he had heard at a long distance voices speaking in a language that he didn't know, yet he could tell that he was the subject of the conversation of the three feminine voices.

It confused Benji to be able to recall certain details of those moments or eternity being half way dead. He knew that the voices were from women, he also knew that they were there for him, he wasn't feeling pain or anything else on those moments; it was somehow peaceful but made him fend it off with fierce claws and fangs as a beast trying to survive against a superior enemy.

He wasn't sure at what he was clinging so hard, but the closest way to express was as a drowning man clinging on a rock. He could also remember of the mist and darkness, it was literally that being in the darkness surrounded by a thick mist, at an infinite distance the voices of the three women and the absence of every feeling and sensation, until the warm and soothing touch of Gorgeous Rose on his cheeks making him realize his instinctive actions.

Benji runs his fingers on his hair feeling the hard mass of blood, dirt and his hair now soft because of the moisture, using a hard plastic comb to remove the blood and dirt from his hair. For long minutes Benji repeats the process removing as much dirt as he can, he picks a shampoo bottle and pours some of it on his hand before washing his hair attempting to remove what is still there. Inwardly Benji is content with an incident that happened few nights before Peorth gave him his runes and forced him to cut his hair that was much longer, and in that moment made much less troublesome to wash.

**Benji enters on his apartment one hour after his usual time. "Welcome back." Peorth said walking to the entry. "I am home." Benji replied taking out his shoes. "What happened to your hair?!" Peorth exclaimed seeing Benji's hair now cutted in a normal short style.**

"**I cutted it." Benji answered. "During the second shift today one of my coworkers ripped my coif and my hair got tangled in one of the machines, so I had to cut it to prevent injuries. Of course that I had to go to a stylist to adjust the cut since I just sliced it with my knife."**

"**Thank god that you didn't get hurt." Peorth said with a smile. "It looks good." "Thanks." Benji replied. "Anyway I will take a shower now since I need to wash my hair to remove any cutted strands that are there." "I will set the table so don't take too long." The goddess replied smiling. Benji nods and walks to the bathroom.**

"I wonder how my hair grew this much in few hours." Benji muttered on loud feeling the current length of his hair now a little under his shoulders. While Benji had some theories about it he learned on his arrival and experiences that he shouldn't fully believe in those, his instincts were much more reliable and more than once saved him. The agreement with Peorth was for sure giving him benefits, yet Benji instinctively knew that it wasn't a pact as the goddess claimed to be, it wasn't that definitive, it was just an agreement between them.

Benji doesn't know how he knows that or how his instinct know that, once again he has a theory of why and how it related to a one and a half month blank period on his memories of the past six years.

Benji sighs sadly as some memories threaten to surface, on the past days healing he felt lucky that he was too tired and beaten to think about his past; but in moments were he was with more energy and unable to sleep some of them wanted to surface stirred by his fight with Tatjana. He can't and won't deny that was one of his memories that he doesn't share with anyone that gave him the final spurt of energy for him to retaliate against the demoness.

And on the mad chase he was too busy to let the memories surface, memories that he haven't shared with anyone, not even Eleana or Gorgeous Rose. While not telling anything to Peorth Benji slipped few things to her angel after she promised not tell anything to the goddess; only one person other than Benji had an idea of what happened on his past, but that person is long gone, lost in the underworld of shadows that Benji lives.

Benji rinses his hair once again with a pail filled of cold water trying to wash away the memories with the dirt and bubbles on his hair. Benji sighs again and a pair of slender white arms snake around his chest. "Layla?" Benji asked still lost in his memories. "No, Rosa." Gorgeous Rose replied with a hint of anger on her voice. "You were supposed to be sleeping." Benji commented as Gorgeous Rose hugs him from behind. "I slept enough." The angel replied casually. "Let me help you to wash your body."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am already done." Benji answered in the same tone. "And you need to rest more, I know that you and Peorth are connected and since that night you haven't rested with Peorth." Gorgeous Rose sighs, he is right and she knows it, while she is in a low consume mode in her nearly human state she was using a considerable amount of her stocked energy and the amount gained was very low because the goddess's stress and nearly constant state of tiredness because the healing sections.

"You go sleep with Peorth and get a deserved rest." Benji said to the angel lightly caressing her hair with his left hand. "I will soak for few minutes, I do need a bath after days with out any, now go rest or I have to chase your angelic behind to the bed?" "I wouldn't mind that you chased me to bed." Gorgeous Rosa teased casually, but enjoying the petting she loves that and was very happy that Benji is the only one that does that to her, not to mention that no one ever did what made if more especial. "But I wouldn't rest with what would follow."

"You are as bad as your goddess." Benji teased. "Everything goes that way and I always thought that HUMAN males were the ones with dirty one track minds." "It is not exclusive." Gorgeous Rose said giving a kiss on Benji's cheek. "I will go now or I will end joining you, don't stay here too long." Benji nods and the naked angel walk away. Benji makes sure of not look to the door since he knows that Gorgeous Rose was very much naked and he doesn't need that kind of stimulus in his current state.

Still he does wonder why Gorgeous Rose was twice bolder than Peorth, not to mention twice more affectionate towards him; sometimes childish and others mature. Benji had a theory about in the beginning the angel loved him in the pure and innocent way that is normally associate to young children which does suit a angel, but as they expend more time together and with Peorth's experiences the angel was beginning to mature losing the innocence and purity and moving to a more adult way of loving, or at least to a more physical way.

Benji's line of thought goes to how the angel feels when he and Peorth are having sex, Peorth had explained that what a angel feels the goddess feels too and the other way around works too, making him wonder if Gorgeous Rose felt everything that Peorth did; he wouldn't deny that was a very amusing and even ego-boosting to wonder that, yet inwardly a part of him he hopes that Gorgeous Rose doesn't end on his bed in that way.

Benji washes himself with cold water to cool himself out and relax, he was getting worked up with some images that his imagination was providing and he was having trouble to suppress them because of they are very alluring. "I need to rest, not have fantasies of a three way with Peorth and Rosa." Benji muttered scrubbing his body harder. "I need to improve my meditation skills…they suck big time…I can't not think on something telling myself to not think about it…"

Benji enters on the now filled tub and let out a tired sigh. 'And I actually thought that I would be able to retire in peace. I guess that is too much to ask for normal life after killing so much for so long…maybe I should hope that at least the others are having a normal life now…no worries about the war or leftover weapons of mass destruction…'

End of the chapter nine:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

Bonus scenes: (Scenes that didn't fit the main chapter or were created after the completion of the chapter)

Nekomi, December thirteenth; 6:19 AM;

"You are late Akira." A tall woman with short blonde hair says to the red head when she leaves her car. "Sorry Atsuko-san." Akira said with a meek smile. "I had to do something back in my apartment." "Anyway let me explain what we have here." Atsuko replied adjusting the collar of her trench coat. "Those two uniforms there said that a man with a similar description to Ningai landed on their car causing that."

Akira follows the direction of the blonde's woman thumb was pointing with her eyes and sees the destroyed car. "That is for sure a total loss." She commented impressed. Atsuko sighs with the remark of her occasional partner and member of the task force to capture the ever so slick Ketsueki Ningai that time after time finds a way to escape from their grasp.

"Your short attention span really impresses me." Atsuko mutters bitterly. "How you managed to join the force?" "I had to study really hard." Akira answered with a smile. "I had to make up for my lousy memory." "Indeed." Atsuko spat. "Anyway who ever landed on the car must weight around one hundred kilos."

"Why you say that?" Akira asks curious and a bit annoyed that she can't pull her loyal and ever present pad on the rain; she knows that she will forget the information in few minutes. "Considering the location of the car in front of that stairway, the damage in the car and engine block and the mathematical equations that I won't mention since you will forget anyway we came to that approximate weight to cause the engine block to rip from the car chassis." Atsuko explained in a matter of fact tone.

"So he jumped from the top?" Akira asked looking at the top of the stairway. "From what we can see in the damage on the car, yes." Atsuko answered seriously. "Landed on his feet and ran away before an unknown woman with long red hair using an odd heat weapon sliced the front of the car adding to the previous damage. We are guessing that if the man is indeed Ningai the woman is an assassin wanting gain fame from killing him and she used a kind of high intensity plasma cutter or blowtorch."

Akira nods now checking the damage in the car. "It must be Ningai." She commented looking at the imprints of boots on the badly bent hood. "I saw him doing insane stunts like this before and walk away unscathed, any more signals of a fight?" "Many odd holes caused by small explosions moving that way for around two kilometers until ending inside a construction yard." Atsuko answered seriously.

"Found blood or a corpse?" Akira asked looking at the trail of holes in the street. "Nothing visible and no corpse, with the rain the blood was washed from the streets." Atsuko answered. "However we used UV light and luminol and we found many bloodstains inside the construction site."

"Well then let me see them." Akira said. Atsuko nodded and they leave the area in Akira's car. "Your car smells bad, you forgot food in here?" Atsuko asked when entering on the car. "Maybe, I forgot." Akira replied with a meek smile, she couldn't just tell to her friend that she drove a very dirty homeless little girl to her apartment before showing up. "As usual." Atsuko muttered.

In few minutes they arrive on the also isolated by the police construction yard. "I wonder why that odd hole over there." Akira commented as they pass by the hole that Benji's strike created when hitting Tatjana. "We have no idea; well there is the place where we found a lot of blood." Atsuko replied pointing to the badly cracked and bended inward wall where Benji collided on Tatjana's final attack.

Akira let out a impressed whistle with the damage on the wall, Atsuko tells to a man change the lights and Akira let out a cry of shock seeing the large stains on the wall and floor, all signaling blood. "Someone died here." Akira said in a choked voice. "No one can bleed this much and stay alive, not to mention the damage from hitting the wall! There is high velocity splatters all over the wall, roof and floor around the cracks!"

"We know that, but there isn't a corpse here or even anything usable as evidence." Atsuko said in a tired voice. "The surveillance tapes were destroyed, the blood is unusable as usual and there isn't a single witness. We are not even sure if the person killed was Ningai or the red haired woman."

Akira nods absent minded; she was still digesting the concept that a human body could damage a wall like that. Her brain wasn't working one hundred percent well on the moment, she was up all night and the previous day and she is starving for a chicken sandwich and her comfy bed. She had lost Ningai on a chase once again and was depressed over it wanting to drown her sorrows in food, booze and Benji as soon is possible, as well asking to Benji why the little homeless girl had her phone number, his watch, knew her name and said that a 'nii-chan' was being chased by a evil woman.


	11. Revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter ten: Revelations

Benji's apartment December eighteenth 12:31 PM

Peorth sighs tiredly but content, she finished the last healing section and finally was able to find what caused the healed left eye to not see and fix it. It took a great deal of effort but it is now over and Benji is as well as he was before the day of the fight. "Thanks." Peorth says to Benji when he places a cup of hot tea in front of her. "You don't have to thank me." Benji replied. "After you drink it go take a nap."

Peorth nods while inhaling the aromatic steam of the tea before sipping it. "What you will do now?" the goddess asks to Benji, while she healed him the issue over her actions of that night wasn't worked out yet. "Get my things from Eleana and give a sign of life since she must be worried." Benji answered sitting facing the goddess. "See how things are moving and pick my paycheck in the market."

"You get paid today?" Peorth asks confused. Benji denies nodding sideways. "I quitted." Benji answered. "That work was just for the time until I gathered money for the papers and I can't stay there all day and fight Tatjana." Peorth nods understanding the second part of the explanation.

"And what you will do to me?" Peorth asks running her right index fingertip on the rim of the tea cup. "I would say lay you on my knees and warm your behind if I haven't faced Tatjana and you passed all the days that you did healing me." Benji answered casually. "So I will leave as it is as long you stop poking on things on my past and life that I don't want to tell you, if you poke too hard I will heat your behind."

Peorth nods with a mix of embarrassment, happiness and fear. "And about Gorgeous Rose?" The goddess asked after sipping more of the tea. "I can't tell you what to do to her since in the end you are her deity and the final command is yours." Benji replied leaning against the sofa. Peorth sighs tiredly, she were expecting that evasive but truthful answer from him. He was leaving all the responsibility of the decision to her, even thought the goddess could tell what Benji wanted and the angel also wanted.

Peorth could understand the angel's feelings towards Benji since she feels the same, she was impressed with the dept and intensity of the angel's feelings and couldn't find an excuse to deny to her angel the request as long both angel and human didn't crossed some boundaries, and for the goddess those boundaries are reasons to say no giving her repertory of the actions that the angel wanted to perform.

Peorth sips more of her tea thinking deeply on what to do, she inflicted a great deal of pain to Benji and Gorgeous Rose or as Benji calls her Rosa with her actions on the night of the fight, she even prevented the angel from helping Benji when she force summoned the angel.

Peorth wants to make up for her actions to both of them, but she is aware of the risks involved in allowing Gorgeous Rose to do her wishes, unlike Peorth Gorgeous Rose can't control or even prevent fecundation, actually the angel will be fecundated with the relation even taking all precautions; if Peorth allows to Gorgeous Rose to make love with Benji as the angel desires the re1sult would be that Gorgeous Rose would be impregnated and the risks of that union could kill the angel and nearly kill if not kill the goddess, it was never registered a union between a angel and a deity much less a angel and a human.

Peorth finishes her tea and looks at the empty cup. "I want to say yes but I can't allow you to have regular sex with Gorgeous Rose." The goddess says to Benji. "Even if you pull out or wear a condom she will get pregnant, it is on a female angel physiology to be fecundated with the relation."

"I understand, it is really something good for the species." Benji commented thoughtfully. Gorgeous Rose appears from Peorth's back. "There are others ways you know it?" the angel asks to Peorth. "Unlike you I am willing to try since it will allow me to feel him and him to feel me."

Peorth blushes and chokes with the images that the angel sends her; Peorth was aware of the other ways but was very surprised with the angel willingness to try. The goddess tried quite often to be more active and less selfish when making love with Benji, but she could make herself to do with him what he easily does to her, fact that angers her since she knows that she isn't his first woman, even thought she is his first deity.

Benji quite often said that he didn't mind that Peorth couldn't reciprocate the foreplay and that she shouldn't force herself to try since is wrong, it should be something that she is willing to do not because she is forcing to do to please him. Peorth sighs again and looks at the angel. "Fine." She says to her angel. "But I will watch and make sure that you two stay within the boundaries." "Suit yourself." Gorgeous Rose said hugging Benji happily, once again forgetting that her thorns scratch him and ruin his shirt.

Benji's apartment December nineteenth 2:46 PM

Benji is leisurely cleaning his guns in the living room, Peorth and Gorgeous Rose are sleeping together on his bed, and Benji is savoring the peace and solitude of the moment. He loved the company but there was moments that he wanted to be by himself, enjoying a good book and his favorites MP3s; and that is one of his moments, tending his well used guns, cleaning the barrels, reloading magazines, oiling the moving parts and plainly distracting himself with something other than goddesses, angels, demonesses and other supernatural and mystical things.

On the previous night after dealing with Gorgeous Rose and Peorth Benji went talk with Eleana and found that everything was moving fine and in January first he would have his so desired papers just in time to matriculate himself to the incoming tests for Nekomi tech. He still owed to Akira the barbecue and drinking time together but that will have to wait, Benji was drained thanks to the heavenly duo constants requests adding to the just recovered status of him.

Benji can almost taste the peace of a semi-normal life adding with the goddess and the problems that came with her, he was considered retired or dead by the police and the underground network, so he wasn't an assassin anymore, he still had all the equipment and contacts, specially the woman that build his turbo interceptor from the scratch making it look as a Ford Taurus, as armored as a light tank and as fast as a F-1 racing car. An investment that Eleana agreed that was well expended and worth of the two million dollars of the entire project cost of the woman's payments and the set back of two years in their schedule.

Not even Akira's custom made racing Mazda with a custom Dodge Viper engine, light alloy frame and carbon fiber body could catch the interceptor, the price of the car was high but the top speed of four hundred and sixth two kilometers per hour was more than worth, no other car could reach anywhere near that speed, specially armored ones.

Benji would miss the high speed chases with Akira but he could live with out them, the interceptor makes only ten kilometers by liter of petrol in one hundred kilometers per hour, in higher speeds the tank would be dry faster than a puddle of water in a hot day. He could always have a new interceptor made with out the armoring lessening the fuel consume and enhancing the speed for official racing events.

Now what Benji wanted was the desired degree in publicity and propaganda, his documents, be able to drive his also customized to extremes BMW R 1200 C with out worries in the broad daylight and enjoy a normal life. Benji smiles imagining commuting to Nekomi tech with his bike. "The small pleasures of the life that doesn't haven't anything to do with guns." He whispers content.

Benji reassembles his Beretta pistol and places it on the table; he lightly scratches his nose with his fingernails letting out a mix of a content and lazy sigh. His life changed with Peorth's appearance, he had to keep a higher level of secrecy about his other work but knowing that someone was waiting for him at home make up for the troubles. He had lost the count of the times that in a more intense moment of loneliness with a hint of despair he moved to Eleana's house for some company and the mothering that the blonde woman never gets tired of giving him.

The company that the goddess gives to him is one of the reasons that Benji didn't got mad at Peorth for sneaking behind him and finding his secret, well at least one and the smaller one of all his secrets. Benji leans his head back on the sofa, resting it on the seat; Benji ponders if he should tell more of his past to Peorth, at the very least some highlights of it as how he met Michiru, Eleana and became an assassin, but he never shared most of his past to anyone, not even Eleana; the Italian woman only knew the tip of the iceberg of his past of the two years before they met and she didn't know anything from his past.

Benji turns his head and looks at the bedroom half closed door, in there Peorth and Gorgeous Rose are napping after the newly created post lunch bedroom time. Benji smiles and picks the guns from the table. He moves to the bedroom and stores them on the closet; he turns to the corner of the bedroom where the sword was placed by him after he recovered enough of the fight.

"Now I have to pay some attention to you, right Vassala?" he says picking up the sword. "I will polish you a little and then we see if I can get you a nice sheath." Peorth squirms a little and opens her left eye. "Benji why you are awake?" she asks in a sleepy voice. "I can't sleep during the day." Benji replied with a smile. "Go back to sleep." Peorth nods a little, closing her eye and hugs Gorgeous Rose tighter pulling the angel close of herself.

Benji leaves the bedroom with the sword on his hand and closes the door behind him. "That was cute." He whispers with a smile hiding a small digital camera on his pocket. "For sure to the album."

Benji sits on the sofa and removes the now damaged chainsaw sheath from the sword. Benji runs his fingers on the side of the edge feeling the surface with a smile on his lips. "Hello old friend…" he whispered softly. "For sure it has been a long time, welcome back…"

Akira's apartment December nineteenth 9:46 PM

Akira smiles widely seeing Benji on her door with three bottles of sake on his left hand and a large plastic bag filled with snacks and other of her favorite munchies on his right hand. "At last!" she exclaimed in a mock disapproving tone. "It took you a week to finally come over!"

"Excuse me Miss Short Term Memory but I have responsibilities and two mouths to feed." Benji replied in a mock reproving tone. "I can't come here get tanked whenever you feel like getting tanked." "Speaking out mouths since when you have three mouths?" Akira asks to him. Benji sighs entering on the red head's apartment. "Don't tell me that you forgot about her?" Benji said this time with a disappointed tone. "Of course I haven't! Sheesh I am trying to make some fun!" Akira replied. "Atsuko will be arriving in few minutes."

"I brought everything that I said that I would." Benji says to the police woman. "Great, I have more booze in the fridge and Atsuko is also bringing more as well munchies adding with what I have we have enough to party all night long." Akira replied. "I already fixed your favorite Salmi-god knows how to pronounce that shit."

"Salmiakkiossu." Benji corrected the police woman with a teasing smile. "You are Japanese Akira you should be able to pronounce that even being Finish." "Whatever." Akira said taking the sake from Benji. "Fix the other drinks that you want to have on the night."

"Sure thing." Benji replied. "And NO PIRANHAS!" Akira said to him snatching the bag from him. "I still remember what happened last time!" "An impressive feat considering your memory and how tanked you was last time." Benji teased pulling a wallet of the size of a book from the small of his back when the police woman places the bag on a table and search the contents for dark cream of cacao that is one of the main ingredients of the drink.

Benji opens the wallet and takes a large tube filled with the dark substance and adds in a blender with vodka, he pours the mix in a glass and adds coca-cola and hands the glass to Akira. "Here drink something." Benji says with a smile and a casual tone. "Thanks." Akira said innocently taking the drink from him. "I got thirsty looking for the cream." Akira takes a large gulp from it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screams after swallowing and tasting the drink. "You did it!" Benji chuckled teasingly sipping from a glass of the same drink. "I hate you!" Akira shouts before taking another sip of the drink. "I so hate you!" Even cursing Benji she doesn't stop drinking. "More?" Benji asks seeing her glass now empty. "Yes please." Akira said showing the glass to him for a refill. Benji refills the glass and Akira drink again. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screams realizing what she is doing. "I hate you!"

"Well I take that you two already started with out me." Atsuko commented entering on the apartment holding a large bag filled with snacks and bottles. "Piranha?" "Yes." Benji answered pointing to a glass filled with the cocktail to the blonde woman. "She can't stop drinking right?" Atsuko commented placing the bag on the counter where the glass is.

"As usual." Benji replied sipping from his glass. "Chocolate is her weak spot." Atsuko commented taking the glass. "How you brought it this time?"

"Test tube filled inside a zipper wallet hidden in my belt covered by the jacket." Benji answered. "As usual." Atsuko commented. "Let me guess she dived to the bag this time?" "Yes." Benji replied. "Not that I don't have another pair of them in my pockets." "What else you made?" the blonde asked casually.

"So far just teasing Akira with the piranha." Benji answered placing his empty glass on the counter. "I arrive few minutes before you did." "Well then I will fix that Duncan Macleod one and the kamikaze if you fix the margarita and the tequila sunrise." Atsuko said to him. "Deal." Benji replied. "Not that Akira is going to help; she kidnapped the jug of piranha and one of the bottles of coke."

"It is the traditional way to start the part." Atsuko commented. "It is." Benji replied. "I wonder if this time will end with the stripping like it ended last time." "You would like that." Atsuko teased. "As any other red blood male would." Benji shot back. The duo laughs while fixing the drinks and cocktails for the night while Akira is drinking and cursing Benji in the living room.

Benji's apartment December twentieth 10:45 AM

Benji wakes tiredly and looks around not finding Peorth or Gorgeous Rose on the room. Benji rolls over changing from lying over his stomach to lying on his back. "I feel tired." He mutters looking at his watch. "Well nice to see you awake." Peorth said in a disapproving tone.

"Good morning to you too." Benji replied looking to the goddess at the bedroom door looking at him with a disapproving frown. "My morning would be good if you wasn't smelling like a bar rag and other women perfume." Peorth said acidly. "I said that I was going to Akira's apartment to a small party, you didn't want to go." Benji replied from his bed.

"Because I didn't want to bother them." Peorth said crossing her arms. "Now why you came back with lipstick marks on your boxers?" "I am sure that you know that answer already Peorth." Benji replied covering his eyes with his right arm. "I told you that it happens every once and a while."

"Excuse me but I an angry at you because you went to a party and had sex with Akira!" Peorth shouted walking to him. "And Atsuko." Benji corrected, he was too tired and still feeling some effects of the alcohol to care about his words. Peorth grows angrily before pouncing, landing knee first on his stomach.

Benji gasps surprised as the air leaves his lungs. "You already have me and Gorgeous Rose here!" Peorth exclaimed angrily uncovering Benji's eyes. "Why you have to go out for more?!" Benji coughs and take few deep breaths before trying to answer the goddess's question.

"Because as I said to you yesterday we are close friends and it is the least that I can do for them after frustrating them for four years." Benji said in a serious and tired voice. "That doesn't make sense! How you can just have sex with them knowing that you are the reason of their anger and frustration?!" Peorth asks angrily.

"It is the only thing that I can do to them to lessen it." Benji answered in a serious tone. "I can't tell them that I am the assassin that they are chasing or that I have my reasons to do what I did. The only thing that I can do is hear their complaints and bring them some physical comfort."

Peorth's anger withers as a dying flower at the tone of Benji's voice, deep on his serious tone she could notice the sadness of lying to his friends, two friends that Benji held dear enough to use his body to bring comfort. "I am sorry…" Peorth whispered lowering her upper body and pressing her face against his chest, with her arms beside her face. Benji gently caresses her hair. "It is okay Peorth…" he whispers soothingly to her.

Peorth holds her tears and sobs for once again bringing emotional pain to Benji with her selfish actions, she never did anything to claim him as hers even their pact was provisory as she wasn't sure of her own feelings towards him; she knows that she cares about Benji and that Gorgeous Rose is deeply in love towards him, but her own feelings aren't the same of her angel as she remembers that her first thoughts about Benji was in using him as a tool to defeat Tatjana.

Eleana's house December twenty third 1:52 PM; office

Benji is sited in a chair while Eleana is busily looking for something on her large desk. Over the desk is a rather large box with large orange and blue letters with the word FedEx on it. "You know I have knifes in me." Benji commented casually, actually holding back his will to grab the box and a knife and open it.

"I know that, but I want to find my letter opener." Eleana replied looking under the desk. "Just calm down Benji, they are already here you don't have to worry anymore." "It is easy to you say that since isn't you who doesn't have a single document or any other bureaucratic sign of existence." Benji spat angrily. "I killed and waited for four years for this moment and those fucking documents!"

"I know, I know." Eleana replied with a sheepish smile, not that Benji could see more than her backside. "Finally!" she exclaimed reaching under a bookshelf. She gets up holding the letter opener, actually an automatic stiletto. Eleana sits on her large office chair and looks at the box. "This is so exciting." She commented with a smile. "I want to savor this moment."

Eleana let out a scared yelp when Benji's belt whips over the table and wraps itself around the box that is far of his reach and he pulls it strongly making the box slide to his side of the large desk.

"Hey!" Eleana exclaims angrily seeing Benji skillfully open his butterfly knife. "I wanted to open it!" "You had your chance and took too long to do it." Benji replied carefully cutting the lid of the box with the razor sharp edge. Benji rests the knife on the table top and pulls a large brown envelope from the box filled with Styrofoam peanuts; he also takes from it a laptop and another large envelope.

"Boot it." Benji said to Eleana while sliding the computer to the blonde. Eleana nods pulling it to her and turning the computer. Benji opens the envelopes and smiles seeing a pair of passports and more documents carefully divided inside each one of the envelopes. "It is finally over." Eleana said after reading some files on the computer. "He did everything as you ordered, birth record, school records, personal identity number, driver's license, hospital records and the Japanese documents."

"I can see that." Benji replied casually. "So why it is saying here that you are my mother?" Eleana had the decency of blushing at his question. "Well we needed a good excuse to give you a permanent Japanese visa." Eleana answered in an embarrassed tone. "And I said to you over and over, you are family that just makes official."

Benji smiles at her. "Thanks." He said in a gentle tone, he frowns and changes his tone. "But don't expect me to call you mother." Eleana pouts. "Why not?! You treat me as your mother almost all the time!" she complained cutely. "I am twenty nine years old, you are forty two years old, want to make the adds?" Benji replied.

"Okay it doesn't make much of a sense a thirteen years old mother but moving on the subject hers documents are okay?" Eleana said pointing at the second set of documents. "Yes, everything is here and in order." Benji answered handing her the second set of papers. Eleana read them and sigh. "I am too young to be a granny." She muttered.

"Another reason to not call you mother." Benji teased. Eleana pouts but doesn't complain. "When you break the news to her?" the blonde asked curiously. "She is arriving in few hours." Benji replied. "So I give to her with her Christmas presents." Eleana smile brightly. "She will be so content." She commented chuckling lightly. "Did you tell to Peorth about her?"

"Not yet." Benji replied seriously. "I didn't find an opening to break to her, Peorth isn't as easy to talk lately." Eleana nods understanding. "Considering what she discovered and what I did to her when she drove you out is normal." She commented placing the documents on the desk. "What exactly you did to her?" Benji asks in a serious tone. "I just told her some truths that she needed to hear." Eleana answered. "So Benji what she meant with being a Goddess and the system administrator of Yggdrasil?"

Benji sighs leaning back on his chair. "You heard that?" he asks looking at the blonde. "Yes I did." She answered seriously. "I also know that has something to do with that incident in the shopping district and divinity, so clear things for me." "Okay I will tell you the mainline of everything as long you keep your mouth shut and keeps it as a secret." Benji said in a serious tone. Eleana nods agreeing and Benji begins to explain the events that led to meeting Peorth and what happened after that.

Half an hour later Benji is lying on his stomach over the wood table with Eleana looking at his body with a magnify glasses looking closely at his skin. "Hard to believe that it was as bad as you said." She commented casually. "It took lots of effort from Peorth to restore everything." Benji said in a light tone.

"But she couldn't remove all the scars." Eleana said running her fingers in few of the scars that Benji still bear. "Those are a bit special." Benji replied. "I know that they have some feeling that I can't get rid of, so I still have them."

"Well nothing can be done with them." Eleana said understanding. "Now dress up, you have to welcome her." Benji nods and jumps out of the desk. "Tell Cin that I am baking the cinnamon cookies." "I will tell her." Benji replied putting on his shirt and picking on the documents.

Two hours later someone rings the door bell furiously, Peorth walks to answer it and severely scold whoever is so impolite to ring the bell of someone else's home like that. Before Peorth can answer a lasso tightens over her waist and arms and she is pulled back. "Sorry but that is for me." Benji said placing the goddess in the sofa. "Wait there."

Peorth glares at Benji actions; while he just used the lasso to pull her and not tying her she was angry. "You are better have a good explanation for this." She says marching to the door.

"Daddy!" an unknown but very young feminine voice shouts. Peorth sees a young girl with a rather large mass of black hair hugging Benji's neck, the much taller brunette crouched to be on the girl's height and is responding to the hug. Peorth is shocked stiff with the event.

Please read and review. Come one guys I know that you are reading, leave a comment or opinion about the story, tell me what you think about it your reviews help me to write faster and an occasional pointer about a mistake or grammar problem will help me to write better. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.


	12. More revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eleven: More revelations

Two hours later someone rings the door bell furiously, Peorth walks to answer it and severely scold whoever is so impolite to ring the bell of someone else's home like that. Before Peorth can answer a lasso tightens over her waist and arms and she is pulled back. "Sorry but that is for me." Benji said placing the goddess in the sofa. "Wait there."

Peorth glares at Benji actions; while he just used the lasso to pull her and not tying her she was angry. "You are better have a good explanation for this." She says marching to the door.

"Daddy!" an unknown but very young feminine voice shouts. Peorth sees a young girl with a rather large mass of black hair hugging Benji's neck, the much taller brunette crouched to be on the girl's height and is responding to the hug. Peorth is shocked stiff with the event.

"Hi there sweetie." Benji replied hugging the girl and standing up. "Missed me?" "Hai!" she chirped happily. "I missed you too, now where is your baggage?" Benji asked holding the girl with his left arm. "It is on the hall it is okay that I brought a friend?" she replied shyly. "Of course it is, you know Eleana more merrier." Benji answered walking out of the apartment.

Standing near a suitcase is a girl with short red hair, wearing a same colored winter dress and coat. "Hi Karen, right?" Benji said with a friendly smile. "Have been a while." the girl blushes. "Yes it is Karen." She replied in an embarrassed whisper. "Now Cin walk by yourself while I pick the luggage." Benji said putting the brunette down.

"I told you that he wouldn't mind." Cin said to Karen while Benji picks the two girls' suitcases. "Who is the woman shocked in the entry?" Cin asked to Benji curious. "It is a long story." Benji answered entering on the apartment. "She is living here for a while, but I haven't found the time to tell her about you. Well now I have to explain to her."

"Not wanting to intrude but where we will sleep?" Karen asks in a polite tone. "In my room of course silly." Cin answered holding her friend's hand. "Come on I show you the way and how to open the door." Karen let herself to be taken to the living room and watches surprise Cin pressing a spot in a wall and revealing a hidden door. "This is just the entry hall to my room." Cin said taking the red head on the hall; Benji places the suitcases on the entry of the hall.

"You never told me anything about a daughter." Peorth said trying to keep her voice level. "I am trying to do so in the past three days but you ignore me or cut me off wanting sex." Benji answered in a serious tone. "Cin will be staying here for Christmas and for a couple weeks after the New Year."

"I am that bad?" Peorth asked embarrassed. "Yes you are." Benji answered. "But I think that you aren't as bad as you was in the beginning." Peorth sighs wondering if were something caused by her life as a goddess.

"So mind in explaining me now?" she asks in a serious tone. "Cin is my daughter. I adopted her have a little more than three years." Benji answered casually. "Cin is a pet name; don't ask me what her real parents were thinking but her full name is Cinnamon, shortening to a less edible way Cin."

"Okay and why she doesn't live here?" Peorth asks curious. "She goes to an all girls' boarding school." Benji answered. "Both me and Eleana agreed that she should get a good education. Cin comes in extended weekends, holidays and on her vacations if she doesn't have plans with her friends."

"Sounds reasonable and why you never said me anything about that hidden part of the house?" Peorth replied pointing to the new hall, the door now hidden inside the wall. "Didn't sound important and I didn't want you going there and finding things that I didn't want you to find." Benji answered. "Cin's room is over there so it is my main armory."

"And the one over your bed?" Peorth asks confused. "Everyday armory." Benji replied instantly. "With some of my most used weapons as well some that I feel that I might need in a hurry. The armory is where I stash my favorite ones as well the ones that I don't use often."

"You lost me in the explanation." Peorth muttered with a frown. "So what else is over there?" "Another bathroom, another living room, a small office and an elevator for the underground base." Benji answered casually. "I never used since you came because it was easier to use the secondary elevator outside."

"Anyone other than us live on this building?" Peorth asks now realizing something that was bugging her for a while. "Nope, just us. Eleana made this one as our main operational base cover, the first floor is actually just a cover for the garage where Eleana hides her cars collection as well my working vehicles. We even have a fully operation truck base that can deploy smaller vehicles." Benji answered in a mildly content tone.

Peorth feels her eyebrow twitching, it seems that while in a rush to gain original documents both Benji and Eleana set back that goal by purchasing equipment for their operations instead of just saving the money. "You are telling me that you and Eleana purposely postponed the day of achieving the needed amount to stop killing just to buy equipment?" she asks in an angry tone.

Benji sighs noticing that Peorth missed an important point. "Peorth I can understand that you don't understand much about military operations." He says in a serious tone making the goddess's anger escalate and then fall. "While we did postpone the day of achievement by investing in equipments and on the underground base the benefits of having them was enough reason to do so. We needed fifteen millions dollars to fully create the original documents, identity and life, creating not only the documents but a bureaucratic background that could not only be proved but was connected with others documents and locations making a truly perfect set of documents that are original and have value in every country in the world."

Peorth hears in silence, the sheer amount of money needed to that creation was much more than she had imagined. "We have expended ten millions in the total of everything related to the jobs, the base, vehicles, equipment, personal, transportation and information. Out of that amount five millions were invested only by Eleana when we began our partnership, the other five were removed from my own economies after we had became famous and were receiving a good amount of work." Benji continued seriously. "Because of that investment we were able to work better, more and safely to then make the amount that we did and lastly if we haven't postponed the day that we achieved what we needed I wouldn't be in the woods when you crashed and I wouldn't rescue you, want to guess what would be different?"

Peorth swallows hard at his words, while not harsh or offensive she felt the hit on her pride, her temper was blocking her cool ways of analyzing and thinking making her miss obvious details. Benji was right and she knew it, if he was retired when she crashed on the woods Tatjana's hell hound would have caused her much pain.

"Well you behave around Cin and Karen, it goes for you too Rosa." Benji says to the goddess and her angel knowing that the angel was on the stand by mode. "I am going out with Eleana to buy the groceries for tomorrow's party." "Party?" Peorth asks confused, she decided to think more about the events later. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so there will be a party in Eleana's house, she told you about didn't she?" Benji replied. "Maybe I forgot with all this stress." Peorth answered.

"I know how it feels." Benji commented casually while walking to the door. "If you think that is bad for you is because you aren't in my shoes." Peorth cringes with his words, while she couldn't detect any malice it was very true that it was much worse for him, the goddess smiles and sees him off.

The goddess walks to the computer and sits facing it. 'Maybe I need sometime to myself.' She mused looking at the blank screen. 'I need to think less with my hormones and think more with my head, he is right I am not letting him tell me anything and just tackling him to bed and having sex.'

'Hey I am trying to think here!' Peorth scolded Gorgeous Rose who is remembering their last section. 'I guess that Benji is right and we are turning bad. You are not really helping me to look good arousing me with our memories.' 'Excuse me? I am recalling my memories here; it is not my fault that you can also see them.' Rosa defended herself. 'While I also agree that we are going a little overboard in my behalf I am catching up the lost time and he is the only one that I want to do what he does to me.'

Peorth sighs at her angel's words. 'Listen I really don't mind that you do what I can't bring myself to do with him.' Peorth said in serious tone. 'You mean pleasing him orally and using my backdoor since I am forbidden of having regular sex with him?' Rosa pointed out teasingly. 'We both know that you felt as good as I did when we did all that.'

Peorth blushes and glares at Gorgeous Rose. 'Listen you know that you can't have regular sex with him because you would get pregnant and that would most likely kill both of us.' Peorth said in a mix of anger and embarrassment. 'I won't deny how everything feels and that we are most likely getting addicted to that pleasure.'

'I already am addicted to feeling real things with Benji.' Rosa commented casually. 'And I don't mean only sex, I like how he caresses my hair when he pets me, how warm he is…' 'I get the picture here.' Peorth cuts the angel. 'And he is the only one that does all that to you anyway. The bottom line of this is that we are getting overboard with this, your feelings, my feelings and our combined feelings is clouding my judgment. Honestly I am thinking that it was one of the main causes of my near breakdown when I discovered that Benji is an assassin.'

Gorgeous Rose sighs swallowing a comment about that night, she still hasn't fully forgiven Peorth over that night. 'Now Benji's daughter is here with a friend and we can't act as we were.' Peorth continues seriously. 'Let's use this chance to get used to everything and not have sex nearly twenty four seven. We need to focus in Tatjana, I am sure that she isn't dead. We came to Midgard for a reason and lately we are straying from it.'

'Benji beated Tatjana badly, she will need time to heal from the beating not to mention the shame of being defeated by a human, I am quite sure that she won't show for a while.' Rosa replied casually. 'I know that too and that is why we have to drag Benji to somewhere desert and teach him how to use the runes that we gave him.' Peorth explained.

'Sorry to interrupt the chat but you have mail.' A new voice echoes in Peorth's mind. 'Thanks.' Peorth replied to the little carrier goddess before returning to her common perception.

Peorth turns on the computer and boots the Yggdrasil program and access her mail. The goddess smiled seeing that she received the clearance and a copy of the recording of Benji's fight against Tatjana. Benji didn't tell her anything about the fight when she asked and the fight were classified with a security level that she didn't have access to. She knew that the fight was hard since she healed every wound that Benji gained from it.

"They edited the damn thing!" Peorth exclaimed seeing the time of the video, it was much shorter than it really was. "Let's see, they edited the needless scenes as most of the chase and censored the most gruesome scenes…they are acting as if this was movie not an important recording!"

'Read the bottom line.' Rosa said pointing to the end of the attached message of the video. "Edited for display of non-fighting deities, full edition allowed only to Valkyries and other fighting deities." Peorth read angrily. "Advised viewer discretion…disturbing scenes…cannibalism?!!"

'Don't ask me I am as clueless as you are." Rosa commented casually. "But if I am not wrong Benji did once mentioned that he bites." Peorth glares at her angel and looks around before casting a spell around the computer before playing the video.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Period of time between the moment that Benji ran after scrapping his face and before meeting Risa the little homeless girl.)

**Benji used the time to Tatjana took to recover to get distance between them and set a small trap for the demoness. To his delight the demoness is flying low in high speed trying to catch him, tracking the trail of blood.**

**When the demoness turns a corner in high speed she meets a metal trash can, Benji used it as a club and hitted Tatjana on the face with it, swinging the can as hard as he could. The demoness flies backwards with the momentum with blood erupting from her broken nose, forehead and cheeks.**

**Nowhere near done Benji toss the trash can on the demoness hard, even before she could collide against a wall. Before the can hits its target Benji is already moving again releasing the edge of his knife, charging at the demoness.**

**Benji tackles the demoness few instants after the can hits her in the chest, Benji grabs her head and slams against the wall before stabbing her in the chest many times. **

**In debilitating pain Tatjana punches Benji's arm making him stop the barrage of stabs for few instants and it is all that she needs to burry her fingers on his right side. Benji ignores the pain still holding the demoness and takes one step back now stabbing Tatjana's back. The demoness clenches her hand ripping the flesh on his side, in a desperate assault Benji bites Tatjana's shoulder where it connects with the neck hard, burying his teeth on her tender flesh.**

**Tatjana howls in pain while Benji twists the knife on her back and forces her head to his left causing more pain and increasing her wound as more flesh rips because of that. With a bestial snarl Benji clenches his teeth before pulling his head back and ripping a large chunk of Tatjana's flesh with his teeth.**

**The demoness howls in pain firing a point-blank fireball against Benji blasting him against wall. Benji hits the wall hard swallowing the demoness's flesh with the impact before coughing wildly with pain and the air escaping his bruised lungs. **

**Tatjana covers her wound with her hands trying to prevent her blood from gushing out of the wound, desperately chanting a spell. Benji recovers and sees Tatjana surrounded by her heat aura and runs away again before trying something else.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth stares at the screen with a mix of disbelief, shock, horror and disgust. While the rational part of her mind knew that Benji didn't intentionally ate the flesh from Tatjana it didn't helped her to overcome all the feelings that the gruesome attack had stirred on her. 'I kissed him…' she thinks in a mix of disgust and horror.

'If you continue on this line of thought you won't like what I will do next.' Rosa warned angrily breaking Peorth of her stupor. 'Benji did what he had to do to survive besides it was an accident just like when you accidentally ate half a worm in that apple few days ago. He didn't stop kissing you just because of that.'

'It is a whole different issue!' Peorth screamed on her mind. 'Benji ate a demoness flesh!' 'By accident during a battle for his life, he bit her to wound her, he ripped her flesh to increase the damage, he only swallowed when he hitted the wall by reflex.' Rosa shouted back, she idly wondered if she was stealing the coolness from Peorth. 'It is not different from eating sashimi.'

Peorth takes few calming breathes and decides that Gorgeous Rose is right, she was blowing things out of proportion and if she continued like that she would have to contest herself since she had drank Benji's blood in several occasions. 'You are right.' She said and looking back to the screen.

Peorth watched in silence while she saw the tape steeling herself knowing that all that was past and Benji was safe and well, until she saw what cause most of the wounds in Tatjana.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Benji smiles seeing the demoness looking for him in the halls, the roles are now inverted and she isn't aware of it, what makes much easier to Benji sneak behind her. A pebble tossed near of the exit makes the demoness hurls the fireball at the direction of the sound. With out her spell Benji charges at the demoness tackling her hard. A yelp of pain leaves the demoness's lips as she flies on the air in a high speed leaving the halls back to the rain. 'Now I did this once, I can do it again and I can toss it!' Benji shouts in his mind. 'Focus on the details, know everything about it that it has to be know… now shout its name!'**

"**RAIKOU TOUKAI BAKUHA!" Benji shouts tossing against Tatjana a pure lighting ball of the size of a soccer ball. As the ball flies in high speed on the air a lightning strikes it in the second as it collides with Tatjana increasing the power of the strike many times. Benji grins widely seeing the damage. "Well it seems that Mercedes was right after all." Benji commented while his right hand sparks with some residual energy.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth watches now in awe at the strike, not even in her wildest dream she would have imagined that Benji could perform an attack like that. She knew that he was able to formulate an attack like the Feur frei but being able to perform an attack like that so perfect was beyond her wildest guess.

Gorgeous Rose watches pleased at Peorth's surprise, she didn't see the attack itself but she knew that he did something great to wound Tatjana as badly as she was when she delivered the Santa Fé.

'No wonder that Valkyrie warned me…' Peorth muttered looking at the scene again taking each detail of the strike, how the electricity gathered on his hand and how he moved his body to toss that energy against Tatjana and how the energy shifted once in the air changing from a compact ball of the side of a baseball to one of the size of a soccer ball.

Peorth forwarded the video until it came to an end when the death deities arrived, the goddess sighs tired, once again Benji proved to be troublesome mystery. The goddess could clearly see the chaos in heaven thanks to his presence and trying to find as much as they can about him.

Benji was as the Valkyrie said a diamond among pebbles and Peorth wondered if she was truly the one that discovered him or she was just lucky to find him already polished and willing to aid her, she still haven't digested or figured the current affiliation under discussion issue on his Yggdrasil file.

Peorth sighs storing the video away and typing more commands on the computer when a new file arrives to her. "New rank…" Peorth muttered opening the message. "Benji is now what?!" 'There says supernatural mercenary and bounty hunter.' Gorgeous Rose answered just to rub her goddess in the wrong way.

Peorth ignores her angel and reads more of the file. "After interaction and an agreement with the leader of the Hell's death deities Hel the Einheri Benji Himura was also approached by Freya of Heaven's death deities it was decided that the Einheri will gain rewards when slaying certain notable subjects of interest." Peorth continued to read on loud. "We must prevent the Einheri of trading those subjects for rewards with the Furies; we must not allow them to gather who they want for whatever reason they want it…"

"Well that seems serious enough to send a universal notice." Gorgeous Rose commented casually. "I am quite sure that all the demonesses received a similar mail." Peorth is shocked with her angel's words. "What?! It is a natural assumption!" she exclaimed defending herself. "Besides it is saying that Benji will gain mystical upgrades and items for his services so it is a good thing."

"Now I am certain Benji is a bad influence for you." Peorth said in a flat tone. "That mail is saying that Benji will continue to kill and now both Heaven and Hell are paying him for it!" "Considering his value in the market it is just natural." Gorgeous Rose commented. "I mean check his kill count and compare to the know chart of benefits in Hell."

Peorth does it and stares with her eyes wide. "Well…it is a bit more than I thought…" Rosa said meekly. "But it is a good mark…I mean not every one scored four thousands seven hundred and fifty six kills…Benji for sure was very busy in his working years…" Peorth glares at her angel for her comments.

"He scored as many deaths as army leaders of the past and back then we counted the deaths caused by his army!" Peorth exclaimed angrily making the angel squeal scared. "Benji killed all that all by himself! God just with that mark anyone else would be damned to Hell!"

"And be treated as a king in Hell." Rosa commented. "I mean on the chart he would gain an army of loyal maidens for his pleasure, a palace in the most beautiful location in Hell, fortune, fame, a high rank in Marauders with many Furies as his personal servants and guardians."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Peorth asks annoyed. "Of course I am." Rosa replied casually. "You are thinking badly of Benji again. He is an Einheri; a warrior is it only natural that he killed many. Now if you stop thinking like that you will see that there is more in the note telling that we should consider that benefit chart as the one were the Heaven use so Benji will gain the same benefits if he join Heaven's side."

Peorth frown knowing that Gorgeous Rose is right again, she also knew a large number of goddesses that would jump on him just to get themselves pregnant with his child so they could bear a new generation of gods and goddesses with his blood and hopefully powers, even Valkyries would do it just to create a new generation of warriors with his blood.

"I am going to sleep this off…" Peorth said turning off the computer and canceling her spell. "I am overloading, tell Benji that I am taking a nap and if he need me he just have to call me. I will try to digest this."

"Have a nice rest." Rosa said now sited on the chair that Peorth emptied. "Computer games, computer games." Rosa hummed while opening some of Benji's games to distract herself. 'He is really corrupting you.' Peorth thinks closing the bedroom door. 'And I love every second.' Rosa replied cheerfully. 'Being naughty is fun.' Peorth grunts frustrated and jumps on her bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what else we need?" Benji asks to Eleana while pushing a loaded shopping cart. "Considering that I am going to cook to feed a small army of people we still need more food and drinks, but since this is only the gap filling shopping and I already did the power shopping while you was healing we just need to pick up the turkeys for the dinner, the condensate milk for your mousses and the fruits for them." Eleana answered casually.

"Well tomorrow you will be busy." Benji commented. "I am Italian Benji. I love cooking to people that enjoy eating." Eleana replied placing few oranges on the cart. "And since we won't be having a fancy New Year's party this year since you will be studying to enter in the Nekomi tech we will have to make an even fancier Christmas party."

"And you extended Cin's stay just to enforce my studying." Benji said in a mock displeased tone. "Of course that I did that, we both know how much you hate studying even thought you love reading so we need a guard on you." Eleana replied teasingly. "Who is better than Cin to keep you walking on the line? And don't think that I haven't discovered your little escapade in the seventeenth?"

"Well I have my reasons you know." Benji said pushing the cart on a turn. "I was being chased by some odd magic girl. Oddly enough she isn't related to Tatjana, I don't know how I know it I just know it." "And you ran around the city and killed on a church." Eleana said in a scolding tone, at least no one understood them speaking in Italian. "I need to finish her off in somewhere with out witness." Benji said defending herself. "And I did gain some interesting benefits of that event. You know if I knew that the ruler of the Hell was that hot I wouldn't have lasted this long knowing the benefits that she said that I have accumulated in Hell."

"You should be trying to go to Heaven not Hell." Eleana scolded. "You are Christian for Christ sake, try seeking for absolution." "I am far too damned for absolution and Hel is gorgeous." Benji replied teasingly. "She said that just here I killed almost five thousand people."

"Well I won't deny that you killed a lot." Eleana commented shrugging. "I just don't understand that just here part." "It is a long story that I don't want to tell you." Benji explained. "Besides I am working with Peorth and Heaven too so that should score me some points there, at least Freya said that I would gain the same benefits in Heaven as I would in Hell."

"Then go to Heaven when you die." Eleana said. "From what I understood it isn't only my choice, it will depend of who wills the battle for my soul when I die." Benji replied. "If the Valkyries win I will go to Heaven, if the Furies win I will go to Hell. Either way I will live a death as a king, it makes me wonder if those suicidal bombers actually gain what they believe that they will."

Eleana sighs in mock annoyance, she actually hopes that Benji goes to Heaven and also hopes that she goes there too when she dies. "Anyway let's get back to shopping and go back home since we both have daughters to feed." She said cheerfully. "I also have another girl to feed and a goddess too." Benji said casually. "At least money isn't a problem anymore." "Amen to that." Eleana said with a smile.

End of the chapter eleven:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

The mature version of this story is being worked on and it will be posted on the Mediaminer, when that happens I will announce here so anyone desiring to read can go there and read it.


	13. Holidays

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter twelve: Holidays

After few hours shopping with Eleana Benji return to his apartment with a shopping back with some snacks and few more goods, a quick scan in the apartment shows that other that Rosa sited in his computer playing Command and Conquer no one else is around.

"Where is everyone?" Benji asks placing the bag over the table. "Peorth is napping after viewing what you did when you fought with Tatjana, she overloaded with the information." Rosa answered pausing the game. Benji chuckles dryly. "I knew that she wouldn't take it well." He muttered casually. "Cin and Karen are on Cin's room playing something, they took the Playstation there." Rosa continued to answer his question.

"Good at least they are keeping themselves amused." Benji commented taking out his jacket. "Any calls?" "We don't have a telephone." Rosa replied. "I thought that Eleana had one installed here by now. Well I guess that is okay." Benji said leaving his jacket over the couch.

"Peorth also knows about your new work with Heaven and Hell." Rosa added sitting on the chair in an Indian style. "She was bound to discover that anytime soon anyway." Benji commented. "I am willing to bet that sooner or later I will get in magical problems so collecting the mystic rewards for those souls sounded really good."

"I can understand that, it is wise in long term." Rosa commented ordering the construction of a handful of tanks. "By the way Rosa while I was shopping I found something that I thought that you would like, think as a thank you gift for trying to help me in the fight and for aiding me when recovering." Benji said pulling a neatly wrapped box from a shopping bag.

Gorgeous Rose stops playing and looks at him with teary but happy eyes. Benji was getting used in seeing her like that whenever he gave something new to the angel. The angel doesn't even wait to receive the present before tackling Benji on a tight hug. Benji smiles caressing the angel's hair content in picking the right location for presenting her since she managed to tackle him on the sofa.

After a not so short while the angel sits straddling Benji. "Now check the present." He says in a teasing tone. Gorgeous Rose blushes at his teasing and takes the offered box from him, carefully unwrapping the box trying to not damage the rose printed gift paper.

Benji looks at the scene with a smile; the look of absolute concentration of the angel was really amusing. "A box?" the angel said confused, while the box is made of wood with beautiful vine and roses carves on the edges and corners she was confused at the meaning of the present, the box is too small to fit her few belongings.

Benji chuckles amused. "I knew that you wouldn't understand." He said with a casual tone with a hint of laughter on it. "It isn't a storage box or a chest. It is a music box." Benji opens the lid of the dark wood box and a soft but easily audible tune begins to play.

The face of the angel lights with happiness while softly swaying her body on the rhythm of Sting's Desert Rose being played in the box. "I was very surprised in find that the store even customizes the box to play any music that we request." Benji commented content that the angel enjoyed the gift.

"I loved it." She said with a bright smile. "I am glad that you did." Benji replied seeing the angel closing the box, she leans forward and kisses him before running to his shared room with Peorth to store the box among her other very treasured possessions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eleana's house December twenty forth 10:24 PM; living room

Benji is content in seeing that Ruri is being civil with Peorth, he isn't exactly happy that Peorth didn't wanted to let Gorgeous Rose to enjoy the party but he couldn't find a good reason to protest, Peorth did said that would be much easier to explain than having Gorgeous Rose around to explain why she is there and why she can't drink much or eat.

Eleana is happy that the house is filled with people celebrating; Cin and Karen are trying to sneak on the table to steal food only to be parried by her, a fun game that she never gets tired of playing. Ruri was trying to get along with Peorth or at the very least ignoring the goddess, but Ruri always liked Cin and is backing the little brunette on her attempts of sneaking food from the table.

Everyone was wearing red and white clothes, a small imposed tradition of the Italian woman, she wouldn't deny that she enjoys forcing Benji on the red and white fur coat, pants and hood that she claims that are his Christmas clothes. Eleana is wearing a rather tight red dress with white fur edges, tight high black stockings and calf high shinning black boots, finishing everything is a Santa hood as Benji's.

Ruri protested at her mother's choice of dress since it has a very large lozenge shaped opening on the navel and a open back, nothing that any young woman would enjoy seeing her mother on even if she has a body to wear a dress like that. Also against her will Ruri is wearing her own version of mother Claus clothes composed also of a tight red dress with white fur edges, but much more demure than her mother's. Peorth was a bit surprised with the dress code but was able to craft a set of red mini-skirt and tube top.

Akira and Atsuko enter in the house each carrying a rather large bag. "This is so much better than the police party." Akira said with a smile. "The air here doesn't smell like old tobacco, sweat and cheap wine." "Of course not, I don't allow smoking here, everyone here is fresh showered and the wine here is very expensive." Eleana replied casually. "Now go upstairs and change."

"Sure, I just hope that you don't mind a small extra guest." Akira said with a shy smile. "Extra guest?" Eleana asks confused. "You see recently I found this little homeless girl in an investigation, it seems that the department still hasn't found her family and the social workers aren't available so I am taking care of her for a while." Akira explained showing to Eleana a now clean Risa.

"She is so cute!" Eleana exclaimed seeing the young girl wearing a red and white dress with a Santa hood on her head. "She looks like a doll!" "So it is okay?" Akira asks to the older woman. "Of course it is." Eleana replied hugging the little girl and rubbing her cheek against hers. "I love children and Cin is here so she can play with someone close of her age."

"Thanks." Akira said with a smile. "Her name is Risa." "So Risa want to meet everyone else?" Eleana cooed in a sweet tone. Risa nods agreeing and Eleana carries the girl to the living room where everyone else is. "We will get down in few minutes." Akira called walking upstairs with Atsuko. "Okay!" Eleana replied.

Benji sees Eleana entering with Risa and covers most of his face by sipping on a mug of eggnog. 'So that is how Hel fixed her situation. I just hope that she kept her word on that other part too.' He thinks following the blonde with his eyes. Eleana introduces Risa to everyone and Benji finds with pleasure that Hel kept that part of the deal and erased the girl's memory of their encounter and how she ended with Akira.

Eleana puts the girl down and watches with delight Cin and Karen trying to befriend with Risa. (Explanation?) Eleana asks in Italian to Benji. (My first reward was the alteration on Akira's and Risa's memories so they wouldn't remember of the call and Risa wouldn't remember of the chase.) Benji answered in the same language. (I asked to Hel also find someone to take good care of Risa, I wasn't expecting her to find a way to keep Risa with Akira.)

(Poor Risa I foresee hunger for her because Akira will forget to feed her.) Eleana commented in a worried tone with a hint of laughter on it. (Risa will adapt and I hope that it is only temporary, I don't think that Akira has the mental capabilities of taking care of a child.) Benji commented sipping his eggnog again.

(And so spoke the assassin with an adopted daughter.) Eleana teases with a big grin. (I am responsible and I have a good memory.) Benji replied seriously. (Anyway Ruri is a bit depressed lately, I guess that she still haven't recovered from the impact of Peorth on your life.) Eleana said gazing at her daughter.

(I still haven't recovered from that yet.) Benji commented casually. (At least Ruri isn't trying to get on my pants anymore.) Eleana chuckles amused. (Trust me she is still recovering from the hit before she comes back with the revenge trying twice harder than before and you are going to enter in her college.)

Benji sighs foreseeing the trouble. (Maybe I should reconsider college…) (No you aren't.) Eleana cuts Benji's sentence. (You are going to join Nekomi even if kills you, I will crack the whip on you if needed.) (You would actually enjoy that.) Benji said teasingly. (Of course I will, I have a whip with your name just for you.) Eleana replied with a smile. (I had it made a long while ago.) (Figures.) Benji muttered.

(About what you two are speaking?) Ruri asks in a heavy accented Italian. (About me cracking a whip on his back while he studies to enter in the college.) Eleana replied casually. (And about you trying to get on my pants.) Benji added teasingly making the younger brunette blush in a deep shade of crimson mumbling something that no one understands.

"WOW! Ruri is really red what you did to her Benji?" Akira asks in a surprised tone. "I told her that Eleana and I were chatting about her trying to get on my…!" Ruri covers Benji's mouth with both of her hands, pressing them strongly against his face. "Don't say anything!" Ruri shouts embarrassed.

"Ahhh! I get it!" Akira exclaimed. "It is about her crush on you!" Benji nods and makes an OK sign with his empty hand. Ruri blushes even redder at the red head chuckles. "Don't worry Ruri one day you will get there." Akira said in a cheerful teasing tone. "Just be ready to have a lot of space there because they are quite large."

"Akira is speaking of personal experience." Atsuko said teasing the red head. "She tried them before." "Hey I forgot that it was his!" Akira exclaimed blushing. "Akira if your head wasn't attached you would forget it somewhere." Atsuko stated teasingly. "Absolutely true." Eleana said and Benji nods agreeing still muffled by Ruri.

"Well now that everyone is here let's start the party." Eleana exclaimed cheerfully with everyone else other than Benji agreeing. "Now Ruri I am sure that Benji doesn't mind but stop muffling him so we can start the karaoke." Akira said teasingly. "Benji still owes us a Monochrome Trouble from the last party."

"And you still owe singing the ninth in German." Benji said removing Ruri's hands from his mouth. "Monochrome trouble?" Peorth asks to Eleana confused. "It is one of his favorite songs, quite lewd I must add, anyway Benji sings and dances with the music and most of the females here enjoy seeing how he moves while singing." Eleana answered with a smile. "And Benji usually chooses a female back voice that he uses as 'victim' on the song."

"Victim?" Peorth asks even more confused. "Atsuko mind in being the 'victim' tonight?" Benji asks with a smile standing his hand to the short haired blonde. Atsuko smiles back and places her hand over his. "Not at all, let's show to Peorth how it is done." The policewoman replied. "Cin, Eleana do the back voices." Benji said with a smile. "Hai." The duo replied cheerfully while Ruri sets the music on the machine.

Benji takes a small microphone from Ruri and clips on his collar. Peorth looks at the group confused while the starting notes of the song begin to fill the air. Sakotsu no kuzari midare te takara. shitade karame totte ageru." Benji starts singing moving as doing what he was singing. "Uemuki no BODEI sasae kirezuni kagi hirakusa." "ANATA GA HOSHII" Cin and Eleana sang as one. Surprised with everything Peorth just stares confused while hearing Benji singing, she blushes crimson when understanding the lyrics and the movements from Benji and Atsuko.

The party goes on smoothly with everyone singing and having fun, even Peorth was made to sing from the very large selection of songs available. After many hours nearly everyone is sleeping tiredly in the living room, Cin, Karen and Risa are sleeping in the large sofa of Eleana, Ruri had moved to her bedroom sometime after one in the morning, Akira and Atsuko slept in the other sofa after drinking a little too much. Benji and Eleana are still awake.

"Well it was fun." Eleana commented seeing the collapsed girls. "It was; my night was made just with the blush from Peorth with the karaoke." Benji replied casually. "Well tomorrow it will start all over again at lunch." Eleana commented. "By the way where is Peorth?"

"She drank from Akira's punch and she fell in sleep in the armchair." Benji answered pointing to the goddess wrapped on his red coat. "Not many can endure that punch." Eleana commented helping herself with some of it. "At least not many Japanese. It is a shame that Akira didn't inherit the Irish resistance to alcohol from her mother."

"True." Benji commented drinking some of it too. "But she is a happy drunk." "You know that from experience, I know that you party with her a lot." Eleana said casually. "Well I have to cheer her up after all the times escaping from her." Benji replied in a serious tone. "I make her seem incompetent since I always escape from her and everyone else."

"And that is why you are the best of Japan." Eleana said proudly. "Some times I wonder what you passed to make you that good, I did found you already polished, I only needed to remove the scratches from being left in severe conditions for so long." "Just a war." Benji answered casually.

Eleana stays in silence knowing that it is a dangerous conversation. "So any calls from Nanana?" Benji asks changing the subject. "No." Eleana denied sliding her finger tip on the edge of her glass. "I am a bit worried about her, I never really liked her husband and father was the one that forced her to that marriage."

Benji nods understanding, actually already knowing the story he was somehow involved on it. "Holidays aren't the same with out them." Eleana said in a wistful tone. Benji nods agreeing knowing too well what she means with her words. "You want to try again?" Eleana asks with a small hopeful smile. "We both know what the result will be." Benji said downing his drink. "It is a waste of time; we both know that she won't leave a trail for us to follow after what happened."

"You still should try." Eleana commented. "At least you still have a chance of reunion." "Only of the luck helps and we walk on each other." Benji replied standing up. "We both know that she knows how to disappear." "I know and since you took the fall for her crimes she is free to have a fresh start…" Eleana said in a sad tone.

Benji walks and picks Karen up. "I just pray for her happiness now, if we continued together she wouldn't have given up that life." He says while the red head adjusts herself on his arms. Eleana sighs and stays in silence while Benji walks away with the little girl.

After few minutes Benji returns and does the same with Cin. When Benji enters on the house again Eleana speaks with him. "Before taking Peorth move Akira and Atsuko to the guest room." Benji nods and moves to the red head, few minutes later Benji picks Peorth up. "What is happening?" she asks sleepily. "I am taking you back to the apartment." Benji answered casually. "The party is over and you were sleeping." Peorth nods lightly and rests her head on his chest going back to sleep. "The party will continue some time in the noon." Eleana said to him. "As usual." Benji replied with a small smile. "Get some sleep too." Eleana nods and walks to Risa picking her up and moving to the guest room.

Benji leaves the house closing the door behind him. "I can walk you know it?" Peorth asks with her eyes closed. "I already slept the effects of the alcohol." "If you want I can put you down." Benji replied teasingly. "I don't want that." Peorth replied. "But I am worried if I am troublesome." "Sometimes." Benji commented. "I think that you are being fed with too much information to digest easily and you are acting up."

"I am being fed with too much information." Peorth said in a mix of tired and sad tone. "My first impression of you was totally shattered, my angel is rebelling and becoming autonomous thanks to your influence and nearly daily I end discovering something that overloads me." "I never said that life would be boring around me." Benji commented teasingly while entering on his apartment. "I wasn't expecting a roller coaster trip all day long everyday." Peorth replied with a hint of annoyance on her voice. "Life is filled with surprises." Benji said closing the door behind him.

Benji's apartment December thirty first 11:42 PM; living room

Benji sighs seeing the crowd now gathered on his living room. "You know I was supposed to be studying tonight." He complained to the group. "And you are studying." Eleana replied holding a bottle of champagne. "We will just force you on a small break in ten minutes, besides your new friends are fun."

Benji glares at the new addictions to his apartment, thanks to his work for Hell and Heaven he was given assistants, one from Hell and one from Heaven. Hell had send Marine a dark blue haired demoness with elven styled pointed eyes and a rather meek personality, Heaven have send Kikyo a red headed goddess with not much magical talent with a short fuse.

While Benji didn't minded the company of many attractive women around him it was very distracting especially since Kikyo carries a foldable metal chair strapped on her back as her main weapon, what really disturbs Benji is that he can easily see the magic aura of that chair.

Akira and Atsuko are once again in the party with Risa all cheerfully chatting about the incoming change of year, Benji is actually feeling very temptated to grab Kikyo's chair of evil destruction and maiming and beating the girls, the only thing preventing that is the fact that Cin is literally nested on Benji's shoulders guarding him to make sure that he will study.

Peorth would deny but she is enjoying the confusion and the cheerfulness, she was still a bit sore because a small incident with Cin that resulted in Benji elbowing her stomach quite hard. After a conversation with Eleana Peorth understood Benji's reason and scheduled an appointment in Heaven for herself wondering if she is bugged with something that makes her act so irresponsibly.

Benji sighs once again with the loud chatter in his apartment. 'Man this is annoying, I feel like the hero of a bishojo game…all that I need is a cat-girl and we have all the usual styles…' he thinks recalling the source of his displeasure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days earlier

"Someone answer the door!" Cin says from her place besides Benji to make sure that he studies as he should. "I do it." Benji says standing up. "You should study." Cin replied at him. "In case that you forgot I am studying and this is my apartment so it will be faster if I answer the door." Benji said walking to the door with the brunette attached on his back, hanging on his shoulders.

"Yes?" Benji said opening the door and facing a blue haired girl with red markings on her face and a red haired girl with blue marks on her face and a chair strapped on her back, both are wearing odd versions of sailor uniforms. "Peorth you have visits!" Benji shouted to the bedroom. "Actually we came for you." The red head says in a cheerful tone.

"What is wrong?" Peorth asks adjusting her bathrobe on her wet body. "No idea I thought that was for you since they have markings." Benji replied. "My name is Kikyo and this is my friend Marine." The red head said in a friendly tone. "We were send here as your assistants." "I see." Peorth said looking at the two. "I am going back to my bath; just make sure that they don't damage the apartment."

Benji sighs and looks at the duo. "Hel and Freya send you two?" he asks looking at them. "Yes, we are supposed to aid you with any kind of work that you might want to give us." Marine answered in a polite tone. "Well I guess that is okay, I decide what to do with you two later." Benji said to them. "You two are hostile to each other?"

"Actually we are friends." Kikyo answered with a smile. "Marine and I go to the same school." "Well I ask about that later, just don't break things, reveal your identities, use powers and walk around with those odd clothes." Benji says to them allowing the duo to enter in the apartment. "I am a bit busy now and Peorth is bathing so make yourself comfortable, we decide on the arrangements when I am on my break."

"You are working?" Marine asks in a worried tone. "Studying." Benji replied pointing to Cin on his back. "She is my warden." "Hi." Cin says waving at the duo. "Hi." The two deities replied with a smile. "Just don't distract daddy and we are fine for now." Cin said. "Okay we will try not to distract him." Kikyo replied.

Benji returns to his desk to resume his studies, Cin sits back besides him, Kikyo and Marine close the door and follow them to the living room observing with curiosity. "Why you are studying?" Kikyo asks unable to hold back her curiosity. "He is going to enter in the college so he has to study for the entry exams." Cin answered with a smile. "They begin in one month so he doesn't have much time to slack off."

"It is okay if I make some tea for you Himura-dono?" Marine asks with a meek tone. "I am fine but thanks for the offer." Benji answered with a smile. "And call me Benji, I am not old enough for dono and I don't like being called by my family name." Marine nods blushing and sits by the desk looking at the pile of books there.

After ten minutes Peorth leaves the bathroom drying her hair and wearing her daily clothes. "You two learned the sleeping arrangements?" she asks to the duo in a casual tone. "No ma'am." Kikyo replied in a formal tone, after all she is speaking to a superior. "I am Kikyo a Goddess second class, second category, half limited license trainee of the Death Administration branch of Heaven."

"I am Marine a Demoness second class, second category, unlimited probation license trainee of the Death administration of Hell." Marine said bowing politely to the goddess. "We were sent as assistants for Benji-dono." "Well I said to not reveal your identities." Benji commented casually. "You have to understand that is normal for deities to give that identification to another deity." Peorth said in their defense. "Besides it is not like Cin doesn't know about that."

"Just because I am a half devil doesn't mean that I am fully exposed to magic." Cin commented in a plain tone. "It was shocking enough with you charging at me with that spell." "A mistake that I did paid for it and regret it." Peorth replied rubbing her stomach. "You didn't have to elbow me that hard." She complained to Benji.

"Excuse me but I was protecting my daughter from you, I didn't exactly control all the strength of the runes yet." Benji replied seriously. "You got lucky that I was unarmed or it could be worse." "We are confused." Kikyo said with a sheepish smile. "Well I was a bit affected with a very alcoholic punch." Peorth explained blushing. "And under influence I noticed that Cin wasn't human and attacked her, Benji intercepted me and because it was so fast he didn't came with any other solution than elbowing me in the gut sending me flying against a wall. I don't hold that against him since I was the wrong one, I advise to not act recklessly. I will give you two a brief resume of things later okay?"

"Okay." The duo replied with smile. "Well I am Peorth Goddess first class, second category, unlimited license." Peorth said to the duo. "I am a provisory deity of Benji and I am holding a habilitation as death management goddess in emergency situations. To explain everything in the apartment it requires a small tour so I will show you two the apartment so we can leave Benji alone before Cin chases us out of here with a bat."

Kikyo and Marine nods agreeing and follow Peorth out of the living room. "Tell to Eleana that I will need to open another section of the apartment." Benji tells to Cin. "When you are done with this section." Cin replied seriously. "You are not going to stall." Benji sighs tiredly at the idea of studying more.

End of the chapter twelve?

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

The mature version of this story is being worked on and it will be posted on the Mediaminer, when that happens I will announce here so anyone desiring to read can go there and read it.


	14. Waking call

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter thirteen: Waking call

Benji's apartment January seventh 1:56 PM; living room

Benji stretches popping his back loudly while letting out a sigh of pleasure. "Well that is it, I am done for the day." He said resting his back against the sofa. "I still don't believe that you managed to beat me to accept this." Cin said sited on the sofa, exactly behind where Benji is sited, his head his between her legs and he is looking at her face with a smile.

"I told you that you wouldn't last against my army in Shinning Forces." Benji said in a lightly teasing tone. "Just accept your defeat and that I will rest for the rest of the day and night." "It isn't fair." Cin complained leaning forward now with her face hovering over Benji's, her black hair falling in a spiked casket around them. "How I would know that you leveled them so much?"

"I redo missions a lot." Benji said pulling Cin's head down and kissing her forehead lightly. "Just relax, I am studying no stop for two weeks I need a break to relax and cool off my head." Cin blushes and stays in silence, moving her forehead to touch his enjoying the closeness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

January twentieth 2:34 PM; somewhere in the woods outside Nekomi

"You know Peorth I am still amazed in how you convinced Cin to give me a break in studying for one week." Benji commented to the goddess while she fixes the newly destroyed targets. "I just told her that if you didn't learn how to use your energy well you would die soon." Peorth replied casually. "This isn't a lie, eventually it could happen if you do something wrong."

"So you bended the information and altered the truth, I can live with a half truth like that." Benji said sitting on a rock. "I am still amazed with the control that you have on it and in the fact that you never told me that you incinerated that assassin sorceress before I healed your eyesight." Peorth said turning to him.

"It wasn't all that hard since I did perform it before and I since it wasn't related to Heaven or Hell I figured that it wasn't worth to mention." Benji replied casually. "And you were still digesting my life as an assassin." "Still it isn't enjoyable to be informed of that by mail." Peorth commented with a frown. "God I must be the laughingstock of Heaven for not knowing that."

"I have a feeling that you aren't." Benji replied with a smile. "You said yourself that they didn't know my exact address until you told them." "Another thing that makes me wonder about your past." Peorth said walking to him and pointing to his necklace. "Average humans even assassins as you don't have access to powerful magical items like that necklace of yours."

"I don't know how I got this one too so it is useless to ask me about it." Benji replied shrugging. "But is quite handy since I was ambushed by that sorceress when I left the apartment with out it." "Well from what I understood that pendant creates a three hundred meters zone around you where mystical locators, localization spells and items fail to work properly or even locate you." Peorth explained in a serious tone. "Even Yggdrasil is unable to track your exact location, it can easily locate the locating void but it can't narrow your exact location even with me standing besides you."

"Still it can record my life." Benji commented a little annoyed with the lack of privacy. "The system does that but it immediately secures the data and prevents that anyone can watch what you do unless it is given a really good reason and many forms explaining the need." Peorth said defending the system. "And you still haven't explained me that sword that you keep carrying around."

"As I said before Vassala is my sword." Benji replied. "There isn't anything else to know about it other than that and the fact that I am using my rewards to boost it." "You seem too familiar with it." Peorth said stubbornly continuing the subject. "It is a sword." Benji replied. "It is a tool to cut when swung around, it isn't something that is hard to not get familiar with."

Peorth sighs with the lack of proper answer from Benji, she can tell that there is more about that sword than what he tells her and the lack of knowledge makes her unease. "Anyway let's continue the training we have only three more days to get you fully used to your spirit energy." Peorth stated in a serious tone. "Okay." Benji replied standing up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji draws his weapons and points them at a group of unfamiliar goddesses ready to kill them if they try anything. "Benji stop!" Peorth exclaims. "Look I don't know what is going on but hurting goddesses won't help, we are in Heaven to be more precise in one of the gateways to the human's world."

A tall goddess walks towards Peorth and Benji; she has long black hair and is wearing a brown colored uniform. "The date of your scheduled appointment was anticipated." She says in a plain tone to Peorth. "However this is very disturbing and outside the procedure."

"Benji was trying to protect me!" Peorth exclaims defending Benji. "I was suddenly surrounded by light and he thought that was a threat to me." The goddess stares at Benji for few moments. "Disarm your provisory avatar and he can move with you as long he doesn't stray around." She says in a displeased tone.

Another goddess this one wearing a light blue robe walks to them holding a box. "Benji please leave your weapons in the box." Peorth says to Benji in Japanese. "If you do so you can walk to where I go." Benji nods unpleased and ejects the magazines of his pistols inside the box before removing the bullets in the chambers and placing the pistols inside.

Peorth watches in silence while he places the weapons there. "Shoes too." The other goddess says. "Anything other than his clothes that he can use as weapons must be left there." Peorth passes the demands to Benji that annoyed obeys. "Your belt too." Peorth said undoing his belt and pulling it from his waist before placing in the box.

"Satisfied?" Benji asks to the goddess with his annoyance clear on his voice. "No." the goddess replies plainly. "I would prefer that you weren't even here." "Look you said that my appointment was anticipated so take me to the medical area." Peorth said preventing a fight.

The other goddess snorts and leads the way. "Benji you behave, it is already a serious issue the fact that you are here." Peorth says to him in a soft tone. "No one is going to do anything since it was caused by the lack of notice on this advancing of my meeting." "I just don't get good vibes from that one." Benji replied keeping his eyes on the other goddess. Peorth stays in silence not wanting to continue a conversation that might be compromising for him.

Benji idly looks around while following the two goddesses, he can easily notice that he is not only the center of attention of all the goddesses around but that he can only see goddesses there. Benji can't hear or understand what the goddesses are gossiping but is clear that is about him by their giggling and pointing at his direction.

Peorth hears halfheartedly the other goddess complaining at the intruding of Benji on the transportation. When arriving on the medical center the brown clad goddess walks away, few minutes later a much more friendly goddess wearing a drafty heavenly version of a lab coat walks out of a room.

"Hi, I am Chiyu." She says in a friendly tone, with a comforting smile on her lips. "You must be Peorth." "Yes I am." Peorth replied. "I am sorry for the sudden change of our appointment." Chiyu said in an apologetic tone. "It is all right I am wondering if there is something wrong with me." Peorth replied seriously. "But I can't just leave Benji alone here."

Chiyu looks at Benji. "I think that I can arrange an escort for your friend." She said in a casual tone. "It would be a waste for him to come here and not visit." "But that wouldn't be wrong?" Peorth asked seriously. "Not if I get the proper clearance and he stays with the escort." Chiyu answered. "And our appointment might take a while so it would be boring for him to wait here."

"You know I would appreciate Japanese." Benji commented from his seat in the waiting room, the goddesses didn't noticed Benji trying to wait for the appointment pass but finding that the magazines are written in Aesir makes hard for him to just wait there. "We are trying to get you an escort so you can walk around with out being stopped." Chiyu said in a friendly tone. "I am sure that you would enjoy some sightseeing while Peorth is having her check ups."

"That would be pleasing." Benji replied in the same tone. "I would also appreciate some shoes since that lady in the portal made me leave mine there, the floor is a touch too chilly for my taste, normally I wouldn't mind but the AC is a bit chilly too." "I will arrange that too." Chiyu replied chuckling.

"You are sure that you are okay with that Benji?" Peorth asks in a worried tone. "Well considering the sights around here I am fine with it." Benji replied following a nurse walking by with a rather short uniform. "Please keep that inside your pants." Peorth said in an annoyed tone. "I am not pleased with the number of women that do back on Earth I don't want to discover that you did goddesses here too."

"As more interesting as it would be please do not have relations with goddesses while you are on the visit." Chiyu said in a serious tone. "The escort is a bit too impressionable." "I will try but I won't make promises you goddesses have spells and I am just human." Benji replied. "Fair enough." Chiyu said with a smile.

After few minutes a light brown haired goddess wearing robes similar to stewardess clothes walks inside the room. "I am Nil." She says in a cheerful tone. "I am a goddess second class, first category, restricted license." "Nil you will be escorting this young man around for the next few hours." Chiyu said in a casual tone. "He is from the human world so take him around in unrestricted areas."

"Hai." Nil replied in a cheerful manner. "Before the tour please take him to one of the nearby stores so he can acquire a pair of shoes and whatever piece of clothing that he needs." Chiyu added. "Hai." Nil replied writing down on a small notepad. "We will call you when we are done here so have fun." Chiyu said to Benji. "Don't worry she is in good hands."

Peorth nods to Benji. "I guess that I will take the offer." Benji replied. "Well Nil I am Benji; let's start the tour so they can proceed with their appointment." "Hai!" Nil replied before they walk out of the room. "See you later." Benji says to the goddesses. "See you later." Peorth replied. "Now we can move to our appointment." Chiyu said to Peorth with a smile. "So let's move to my office and we can start." Peorth nods and does as told.

"Okay Peorth I need you to strip and remove your limiting jewels." Chiyu said in a clinical tone. "When done summon your angel." "Okay." Peorth replied doing so. Gorgeous Rose looks around in her usual vine covered self. "Well in a visual inspection both of you seem to be fine." Chiyu says to the goddess. "Our first exam is an oral inspection. Sit on that stall and say ahhh…"

"Ahhh…" Peorth obeyed Chiyu looks on the other goddess mouth with the help of a tongue retractor and a flashlight. "All normal on you now on you." Chiyu says to the angel, Gorgeous Rose does the same as Peorth and gets the same line. "Now I will hear your heart beat." Chiyu informs pulling a stethoscope from her coat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In another part of Heaven Benji is idly hearing the speech from Nil, she is a nice goddess with a relaxing aura around her making her a perfect tour guide, while he was enjoying the tour Benji wasn't able to relax there, he was being stared by all the goddesses that he passes by some of them eying him with hunger and lust.

Peorth explained to Benji his new condition and while it was something great to the ego he wasn't exactly happy with that fact. Nil continues to explain how Heaven wouldn't be heavenly with out a very, very large mall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth sighs tiredly after two long hours of being examined, tested, probed and poked by Chiyu, even Gorgeous Rose is annoyed with the tiresome examination that even scanned every inch of their codes. With the clearance from the doctor Gorgeous Rose returns to Peorth to rest.

Chiyu looks at Peorth holding a chart. "After the exams we concluded that none of you are infected with a bug, virus or any other kind of harmful code or program." Chiyu said in a matter of fact tone. "Then what is causing to Gorgeous Rose to act as she is acting and what is making me act as I am acting?" Peorth asks seriously, yet still naked in front of the other goddess.

"You." Chiyu answered seriously. "Me?!" Peorth asks confused. "Exactly, from the tests we discovered that Gorgeous Rose is only reflecting one half of your emotions." Chiyu answered. "As you know Gorgeous Rose is the 'other you', until her exposure to Benji she acted normally because no one treated her as a unique being, that fact as well your very negative reactions to his profession caused to a new algorithm to be created in your bond with her." "I do not understand what it has to do with our actions." Peorth commented seriously.

"Resuming everything you are in conflict with your emotions and reasons, that conflict caused to your other you to become more independent and slightly rebellious as her own feelings are locked in her affection towards him and your own affection towards him." Chiyu explained calmly. "She is reflecting your heart purest feelings and dismissing all your fears, doubts, suspicions, hesitations, worries and confusion that are created by your reason. You know with your head that he is dangerous and his actions would make him evil to any goddess, but you also know with your heart that he has reasons for his actions and that he isn't evil."

"My own doubts are causing all this?" Peorth said in disbelieve. "Even when you tried to say to yourself that everything was all right deep inside your mind you still thinks of him as someone that should go to Hell and that you shouldn't have made a pact with him to fulfill your mission." Chiyu continued. "Gorgeous Rose is a separate entity even being the other you, she has her own feelings and they conflict with yours. That conflict hurts her, it hurts her entire being because she honestly loves him as much as she loves you and that love and suffering is causing her to be harsh with you when you think or speak ill of him, she is enduring that suffering in silence for you too and whenever you think or speak ill of him that hurts her even more."

Peorth stays in silence hearing what she is causing to her other self. "I am giving her pain…my own feelings are hurting her?" she asks meekly. "Sadly yes. No one, not even Gorgeous Rose blains you for that, you are very confused with everything you learned too much too fast and much of that was something that you never had contact with before." Chiyu answered in a comforting tone. "Until you solve that turmoil on your feelings, actually if you resolve that everything will be as before taking out that she will be more independent of you and much more reliable than before."

"And if I can't resolve what I feel about everything or that I discover that I can't love him because everything that he did?" Peorth asks crying. "Then the only option would remove all the memory from Gorgeous Rose from the point where she began to grow feelings for him." Chiyu answered in a somber tone. Peorth gasps in shock with the solution.

"That would destroy her! She wouldn't be Gorgeous Rose anymore!" Peorth exclaimed in horror. "It wouldn't be any different than killing her in cold blood!" "She would be the same Gorgeous Rose that she was before that point of your lives." Chiyu replied. "But she wouldn't the Gorgeous Rose that Benji so affectionately calls Rosa and that is cheering for him while he studies. She would be formatted to her last know coding from before being affected by her feelings."

Peorth stays in silence horrified with the so called solution, for the goddess wouldn't be any different than raping and killing Gorgeous Rose, and all because she couldn't accept with the same ease and lack of prejudice that Benji was and still is an trained assassin. "Listen I am not telling that is the only solution." Chiyu said seriously. "You asked me what we could do if you was unable to accept his life, formatting her is much better than allowing her to live in pain because of her feelings, it would be the most merciful thing to do, with out those memories she wouldn't even remember her feelings towards him much less all the pain that she is in."

Somewhere under layers of memories, feelings, divine powers and doubts Gorgeous Rose is sited in a sofa in a copy of Benji's apartment, hugging her knees close against her body crying silently while hearing everything that Peorth is hearing, knowing that with just one order from Peorth she could be forced to lose everything that she holds as precious as Peorth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now dressed Peorth is sited in the waiting room, Chiyu needed to leave to report on her condition. Peorth is torn by the weight of the facts that she just learned that was her own fault that she was acting as she is and now Peorth can feel the sheer sadness, fear and despair of Gorgeous Rose. Peorth closes her eyes and allows herself to reach Gorgeous Rose.

Peorth was unable to hold her tears when seeing her angel curled in a tight ball sited in a memory of Benji's sofa wearing the outfit that Benji gave to her when she decided to stay in a human form. The goddess knew why the angel was like that.

Peorth gently embraces Gorgeous Rose. "I am sorry." Peorth says in a sorrowful voice with tears running down her cheeks. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry!" Gorgeous Rose stays in silence while Peorth continues to apologize crying.

After long minutes like that Peorth hugs the angel even tighter against herself. "I brought you so much pain…" she whispers tearfully. "Why you didn't tell me that I was making you suffer?" "And tell you what?" Gorgeous Rose replied softly but with her voice filled with sadness. "That you distrust about Benji was hurting me because I love him? That deep down you can't accept that Benji isn't evil even thought he kills, that much of what you learned wasn't right?"

Peorth stays in silence unable to reply. "I can endure the pain." Gorgeous Rose says sobbing. "I can wait until you understand that the notion of absolute good and evil is wrong, that someone with a good heart can do evil things for a cause that he believes that is right. You know that Benji isn't evil or bad, but he does kill others humans, you know that he is kind and gentle, that he cares about his loved ones."

"I know that." Peorth whispered softly. "I know that he is a good person." "But you can't accept that he kills." Gorgeous Rose replied. "Your mind is refusing to accept it and now you will take away my heart…" "Of course not!" Peorth exclaimed. "I won't do anything like that!"

"I know that even for a short while you thought that it could be the best for me." Gorgeous Rose whispered. "If you wasn't able to accept or even came to hate Benji, you thought that it would end my suffering." "I won't deny that a small part of me thought that, but I won't ever do something like that!" Peorth replied. "Even if I can't accept Benji as he is. I wouldn't violate you."

"I know that lately I am not being myself. I know that there are times that all that I seem to do is to hurt you and him, but I am trying to accept everything it is too much in a very short while." Peorth continued. "I loved Benji after our pact; I honestly thought that I could love him from the depths of my heart and accept everything from him."

"Not enough to reciprocate what he does to you." Gorgeous Rose whispered sadly. "It was everything too fast; too sudden I was and still am too confused about everything." Peorth said in an honest tone. "My world was turn upside down so many times in a short while that I don't even know which side is up and which side is down. My heart is confused…"

"No it is not." Gorgeous Rose replied seriously. "My suffering is the proof that your heart is set but your reason isn't. I am the mirror of your heart, your feelings are the same as mine but you are blocking mine and yours from flowing even when you are joined with him."

"I just don't know what to do." Peorth replied sobbing. "Benji is an assassin with a kill account over the thousands, he sleeps with other women, and he doesn't share his past with me or even tells me when he has problems. He doesn't trust on me."

"He does and you know it." Gorgeous Rose said in a serious tone. "He trusts on you and is doing since the beginning, if he doesn't share his past and pains with Eleana that is the closest thing that he as of a mother why he would share it with you when you two only know each other for few weeks? You don't share your pains with him either, you don't trust on him even thought he trusts on you."

"I trust on him." Peorth defended herself. "You don't, at least not as you did. You are afraid of him; I won't deny that he can be scary." Gorgeous Rose continued. "But he never hurt us, unless you did something really bad as trying to kill Cin and that was the only time that he hit us."

"I know…" Peorth whispered crying even more. "But all that I cause him is pain…" "You don't. Benji said himself that he is your sword and shield, you should have faith on him." Gorgeous Rose said hugging Peorth. "He said that would protect you."

Peorth stays in silence hugging the angel tightly. "How you can nurture your feelings when you know everything that I know about him?" she asks in a soft tone. "Because knowing that Benji killed many before we met him doesn't change how I feel towards him because I fell in love for him after he killed, knowing that or not doesn't change that he is kind, loving, warm and especial he is still the same Benji that I love." Gorgeous Rose answered with an honest, serious and loving tone. "I fell in love for a kind warrior that killed many in battle with out showing mercy to them, but that is his battle self outside the battle he is kind and loving."

"I see…" Peorth whispered with a smile. "I must be really stupid for not understanding that…Benji is still Benji even after I discovered that he was an assassin he didn't change, I did… now I am able to understand it…"

Peorth gentle kisses Gorgeous Rose. "You changed too." She whispered with a smile. "And now I am able to accept your changes too, you are my other self, as independent, smart, cool and confident as I am. I won't deny that you solved this crisis by yourself, even suffering from my feelings."

Gorgeous Rose smiled to Peorth. "Now I want you to send me the pain that you suffered whenever I am unable to accept something like this." Peorth continued. "Let's call it as a waking call." "I really don't want to make you feel pain." Gorgeous Rose said in a soft tone. "If I am unable to accept something and causes you pain then I should feel it too." Peorth replied with a smile. "So I will be able to understand how you feel."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji sighs inwardly while Peorth chews him out. "I don't believe on you! I leave you alone for six hours and you rampage around with a bunch of crazy Valkyries!" Peorth barks at Benji that is in the middle of a group of dirty Valkyries Kiria included, actually the reason of the scolding.

"Come on we were only having some fun." Kiria said defending Benji. "It was only a harmless sparring." "He was tossing energy attacks out on you and so you were at him!" Peorth replied angrily. "I must say that he was doing quite well." Kiria commented. "We barely could land a hit on him. Sleazy bastard."

"And they began." Benji added. "I just played along and avoided those axes." "No reason to cause this much damage!" Peorth yelled pointing at the destroyed hall. "We can fix that in two minutes." One of the Valkyries commented. "Destruction isn't the only thing that we do."

Peorth takes a deep breath, Benji decides to stop the argument by disarming Peorth, naming he kissed her. Stunned with the action Peorth doesn't do anything while Benji tosses her on his shoulder and drags Nil away. "While it was fun I don't want to see you gals any time soon since it means that I am dead." Benji said to the Valkyries. "Not always." Kiria shouted back while Benji moves away.

In another hall Peorth makes Benji release her. "What the hell you was thinking?!" Peorth asks angrily. "You were making a scene there." Benji replied calmly. "As kissing me wouldn't make it." Peorth replied blushing. "It made you stop yelling." Benji commented. "So you are done with the appointment?"

Peorth blushes more nodding her answer. "Then let's go back to earth, I don't really like here. I have the feeling that everyone is staring at me." Benji said seriously. "Considering your situation is normal, but you are right let's return we still have to finish your training." Peorth commented. "Nil mind in showing us the way to the nearest portal?" "Not at all." Nil replied with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

January twenty seventh 4:45 PM; Eleana's house

Cin is in the living room with Karen and Eleana. "They are late." Cin muttered munching a cookie. "They are still due." Eleana replied with a smile. "And you heard Peorth he needs to train or he might die so few days not studying won't hurt." The sound of a familiar engine fills the air. "Well they are a little early." Eleana commented seeing Cin running out of the room, Karen smiles at her friend's actions and follow her in a more normal pace, Eleana does the same.

They see Benji and Peorth walking out from the parking area. "What happened to you two?!" Eleana exclaimed seeing the state of the duo. Benji's and Peorth's clothes are dirty and torn. "We trained a bit too much." Peorth said chuckling. "And somehow our clothes were destroyed. But the training was really good, we made the most of our time and he won't be in danger of blowing himself anymore."

"At least that." Cin said grabbing Benji's hand and dragging him to the apartment. "You are going to take a bath now so I can hug you with out getting dirty." "Hai, hai." Benji replied casually allowing the little girl to drag him.

End of the chapter thirteen:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

The mature version of this story is being worked on and it will be posted on the Mediaminer, when that happens I will announce here so anyone desiring to read can go there and read it.


	15. Family

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter fourteen: Family

February twenty sixth 12:32 AM Tokyo; in a rooftop of a tall office building

Benji looks at the not so distant harbor, on his hands is a odd looking rifle, it is very long rifle with at least one meter and fifty centimeters long, and the barrel was covered by eight centimeters broad dark metal blue metal cover, the rifle grip was made in a mix of bullpup and an inclined pistol grip, the shoulder stock was pressed against Benji's forearm and was made of a black material, over the grip and trigger was a large magazine box lightly inclined backwards towards Benji.

He is wearing an altered version of his assassin clothes, this time the jacket is replaced by a tight black vest covering his chest, neck and shoulders, his mask is different too and is made of a mix of synthetic fiber and metal covering his face as the cloth mask did, he is wearing the dark metal blue shades that seem to be connected with the mask and a protection for his ears and back of his head.

"I am sorry Benji." Eleana said to him in the radio on the 'helmet'. "I know that you are tired and retired." "Don't worry about it." Benji replied casually. "You know very well that I am doing this because I want to after all Nanana is from the family. I wanted to do this since we last saw her back in your family's state, she deserves it."

"Thank you…" Eleana whispered in a tearful voice. "Mind in explaining why the sudden rush on this?" Peorth on her mini mode asks hovering around Benji's head. "And don't come with excuses to me, not after what you said to Eleana before you left."

"It is a bit of a long story, Eleana's sister ran away from her husband." Benji said to the goddess after muting his end of the radio. "Her husband treated her really badly, so we can say that she can't take it anymore." "You will kill him?" Peorth asks worried. "No, that guy is in Italy and it isn't my revenge to fulfill, my job here is more important I have to secure Nanana and take her safely to our base." Benji answered. "There she will be protected from his reach and by their own laws he can't try anything, once she is safe Eleana's and Nanana's mother will get her much waited revenge."

"You sound a bit eager and fearful." Peorth commented sitting on his right shoulder. Benji adjusts the rifle on his hands before saying. "The signora is a very, very scary woman when angry; she isn't the wife of a powerful mafia leader just because her bright smile."

"Once again your choice of company surprises me." Peorth commented casually. "She isn't a bad woman, let's just say that I rather not be on her bad side, luckily she is fond of me since I forced her husband to give to Eleana her rightful dowry even thought was years late." Benji said with a small smile. "So right now I have to wait for Nanana's ship appear in the coast line and move to the harbor."

"Which doesn't explain why you are in a rooftop armed and armored." Peorth commented. "Or even why you came in that motorcycle." "Nanana is married to another mafia leader and the guy isn't willing to let her go since he knows what will happen if she reaches Eleana's house, so it is for our protection." Benji answered casually. "And the intruder is faster and with better mobility than the interceptor, on this situation and strategy the intruder is much better." Peorth sighs not understanding what mysterious plan is in motion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours earlier in Benji's apartment

"Cin stop forcing him to study at least after eight." Peorth said moving books from the dinning table. "Not to mention that he already finished the first phase of the exam." "That only means that he scored enough to make the exams for the Nekomi institute, he has to study to the second phase that is the entry exams of the institute so he has to study even harder to pass on them." Cin replied on her spot on Benji's shoulders.

"It would be easier to study if you weren't sited on my shoulders." Benji commented looking up at his adopted daughter. "I am here to remind you that you won't slack off." Cin said looking down at him. "Well I have to get the table ready for dinner." Peorth says to them. "Give him few days off, the second exam begins in one week let him rest at least on this weekend."

"No, he must study." Cin replied while Benji gathers the books. "I will study later, I am hungry and tired." Benji said seriously. "It was two long days of tests, we will do as Peorth suggested and we will take the weekend off and Cin that isn't negotiable." "That isn't fair." Cin said pouting. "You have to study."

"Two more days of study won't change anything." Benji replied in a gentle tone while placing the girl on the floor. "So let's rest a little, working too much won't help either." Cin sighs and nods agreeing. "I will put the books away." She said picking the books and walking to the study in the other section of the apartment.

"Sorry for the delay." Marine and Kikyo said as one carrying each a dish for the dinner. "We just finished now." Benji said with a smile. "You gals got used to everything?" "Yes we did." Kikyo answered replying the smile. "Housework isn't as annoying as I thought that was after you get used to it and I enjoy cooking." "I am just overwhelmed with the complexity of this apartment." Marine commented setting her dish on the table. "It actually occupies the entire floor."

"Not to mention the stairs and elevators to the lower levels." Benji commented casually. "You get used to the layout after a while; normally I don't use a little over ninety percent of the apartment space, just the area that Peorth said that is the main one." "Living alone you doesn't need all that much space." Kikyo commented. "True enough." Benji replied.

Sometime later Eleana burst in the apartment looking very worried and distressed. (Benji you have to help me!) She exclaims in a desperate tone. (What is wrong?) Benji asks in Italian noticing that in her state Eleana forgot to speak Japanese. (Nanana ran away!) Eleana answered. (She just called me asking for sanctuary!)

(Where is she right now?!) Benji asks in a worried tone, he did know why the despair and worry. (Few hours from Tokyo harbor! She is in a cruise ship but she knows that there are operatives there!) Eleana answered. (She managed to call me as soon she got in range with her phone!)

(Prepare the intruder!) Benji tells to the blonde. (I need a full light assault gear weapons and armor!) (I will prepare them now!) Eleana replied. (I will armor up and go down!) Benji said running to the armory. "What is going on?!" the three deities ask worried. "A emergency!" Benji answered tossing his shirt on the floor on his way to the armory.

"What kind of emergency?" Peorth asks following Benji. "The kind that is personal and dangerous." Benji answered putting on a tight shirt made of some elastic material, over the shirt he puts on a button up shirt and a grabs a pair of boots before running out of the armory.

Peorth and the others follow Benji to the underground base; in there he puts on a tight vest and his battle coat, as well a pair of gloves and the boots. "Eleana what is going on?" Cin asks seriously. "A family emergency." Eleana answered placing magazines for Benji's guns over the table of the changing room.

"An explanation would be good." Karen commented annoyed with the questions being avoided. "We don't have time for that." Benji said grabbing the weapons and magazines. "Get the mobile ready." "Moving." Eleana replied running out of the room. Benji grabs a metallic mask and puts on with a protector for his ears and back of the head.

"You can't just go out like this with out an explanation." Peorth says flying after Benji that is running to the garage. "There isn't time for an explanation Peorth." Benji replied not stopping to look at her. "Look we can't let you go with out an explanation or a reason." Peorth said blocking his way.

"Later we explain." Benji replied. "Right now I can't waste a second. I have my pet goddess to give me luck so you know that I will get back." He added giving a small peck in Peorth's lips, or it would be if he wasn't masked but was enough to stun her enough to him slip by her and run to a jet black, heavily customized Hayabusa.

Benji rides on the motorcycle and starts it stomping on the starter. "You aren't leaving with out me!" Peorth exclaimed flying to him. "I can't take you." Benji replied. "This bike can only take two." "Not if I do this." Peorth replied changing to her chibi self and entering in one of Benji's pockets knowing that the wind will be strong. "Run when the bullets start to fly." Benji said speeding away.

"Eleana I am off." Benji said leaping out of one of the many exits of the garage. "Roger that." Eleana replied in the radio build in on the mask. "The mobile is heating I will be ready in ten minutes." "Wait in the road, we will do that." Benji said skillfully driving on the streets in direction to Tokyo. "Roger." Eleana replied.

In Tokyo Benji moves to a train station and moves to a locker, he pulls a key from his pocket and opens it. He takes a long sword carrier from the locker and closes it leaving the station. Peorth watches confused while Benji places the carrier on his back and rides away to another location.

With practiced ease Benji breaks in unnoticed in an office building and runs on the stairs until leaving on the roof. "Great, I got a full view from here." Benji said opening the carrier, he pulls a pair of shades similar to the ones that he used when rescuing Michiru and puts it on, with a small click the shades seems to be part of the helmet.

Benji removes a long rifle from the carrier and aims at the horizon at the direction of the harbor. "This is Desperado." Benji said to the radio, pressing a small button on the trigger guard. "I am in the nest with the Kurohyou, distance to the approximated target twenty one hundred and fifty three meters. It is on the extreme zone, winds are slow and they won't affect the aim."

"This is mobile base one, I received loud and clear." Eleana replied seriously. "Four hours to estimated time of arrival, we suspect of enemy operatives in the coast as well in the package location, however in the location they are unable to move or to capture the package because bystanders and the wrapping of the package."

"Any chances of locating the ones in land?" Benji asks scanning the harbor with the rifle, seeing as if it was close of him. "They aren't aware of our knowledge of the delivery, so they won't show until the location nears the hot zone; when they show take them out." Eleana replied. "Roger that." Benji said pulling a neatly hidden bolt from the right side of the rifle and chambering a round manually before placing a magazine on the rifle.

Peorth watches amused and impressed while Benji operates that confusing weapon and notices that he pulls another bolt, this one much smaller being just a small indentation on the left side of the rifle much ahead on the long frame than the one in the right side. She idly notices the red light of the building warning lamps shinning over him and the gun while he just stands there with the rifle on his arms and waits.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth looks at Benji amazed, he was standing there for hours and didn't show sign of tiredness or being bored, he did walked around a bit and moved around to stretch his legs but he was there waiting patiently.

"Operatives are arriving, location arriving ETA one hour." Benji said in a plain voice. "I see three vehicles, Mercedes and from the weight they must be with five men each." "Take them down." Eleana replied. "Affirmative." Benji said shouldering the rifle and aiming carefully.

Peorth looks confused while Benji aims at the cars, she knows enough to know that Benji couldn't see those details at such distance with out some kind of telescope, but the rifle wasn't equipped with one.

Benji pulls the trigger and Peorth wails in pain feeling the sudden impact of air from the shot, but not hearing the sound of the shot or even the expected bright flash of one. At distance one of the three Mercedes explodes in a ball of flames and debris. "One down." Benji replied pulling the bolt and reloading the chamber.

"I guess that I should swallow my comments over the creation of the Kurohyou and the .3380hyou rounds." Eleana said in a casual tone. "Yes you should." Benji replied aiming at another car. Peorth watched while Benji makes another of the three cars explode and makes a mental note to ask him how he was able to do that. Benji finishes the last car and grabs the sword carrier and the expend cases and runs to the stairs. Peorth holds tightly on his coat while Benji jumps rows of steps.

In few minutes Benji is riding on the motorcycle with the rifle holstered on the frame, moving to the harbor. "Desperado I got words from the package, the wrappings counted ten hostiles, one of them isn't on their level and so far the best that they can do is to keep the package safe in her cabin and in public when she needs to move." Eleana said in a serious tone. "It will be hard to extract her with out risking the bystanders."

"In this hour the guests are sleeping, have the package to be ready for a speedy extraction." Benji replied. "I will deal with the hostiles but we will need to leave quickly, before the uniforms arrive." "I will inform her of that." Eleana replied, Peorth hears in silence while Benji and Eleana speak in a way that she can't fully understand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a short while Benji reaches the harbor avoiding the area where the three cars where destroyed knowing that it would distract the police for a while. Peorth stays in silence while Benji hided the motorcycle next to a container and waited hidden the shadows for the arrival of the nearing ship.

After half an hour the ship begins to dock with the aid of a smaller vessel. Benji continues to wait on his hiding spot knowing that soon he will be able to board the ship. Peorth sighs bored with everything while disliking to see Benji killing she was expecting more action and not long periods of not doing anything, because of that Peorth isn't ready to the sudden burst of speed from Benji nearly makes the goddess fall from his shoulder.

Benji jumps in one of the ship's thick docking ropes and runs over it, with a swift movement he is inside the ship with out being noticed. Peorth remains in silence impressed with the stunt, Benji covered a large distance in a very short time before anyone in the harbor could see him and wonder why he is getting so used with the runes enhancements.

Benji is barely a blur of movement; he is totally mingled in the shadows of the darkened ship, with a glean of silver and a swift movement an armed man that Peorth haven't even noticed standing behind a corner falls dead with his neck slashed from behind severing his spinal cord.

Benji slides inside a cabin and a pink haired woman wearing a white sweater and long gray skirt is sited on a chair. "Pink hair isn't really easy to mingle with crowds." Benji said to the woman. "Either that or blonde." She replied in a relieved tone. "But I didn't heard you coming, you dealt with the enemies?"

"Just one." Benji answered. "And for now that is enough, remember this is a cruise ship, if I rampage here things might get dangerous." Nanana nods and picks a small shoulder bag. Benji checks the way out and leads the woman out of the cruise ship using the same path that he used to enter on it.

The duo moves to the motorcycle when an alarm echoes from the ship, actually an air horn. "Well they discovered." Benji said starting up the engine. Nanana nods agreeing and holds tight on him after putting on the helmet that he gave her.

Benji leaves the harbor quickly moving to the meeting point, sooner he arrives there sooner things will be over. Peorth stays in silence hearing the conversations between Benji and Eleana; she was confused about the plan.

In the nearly empty roads a small delivery truck is on the way of the motorcycle, Peorth doesn't notice the insane speed of the heavier vehicle until the right side of the box wall lowers to stay horizontally and the end near of them inclines nearly touching the road. Benji speeds up and the truck gets slower, in an insane and clearly rehearsed movement Benji enters in the box and it begins to close. Peorth sweats nervously knowing that one mistake there would have killed them.

Benji stops the engine and Nanana leaves the bike and walks to the cabin, she opens a small door and sees her older sister. Peorth is even more shocked with the odd truck than with the presence of Eleana there. Benji carefully straps the bike on the now closed walls.

"My half is done." Benji said moving to the cabin, now filled he stays in the back resting his arms on the top of the seats between the two sisters. "I am doing my half now." Eleana said with the truck now in a reasonable speed. "Nanana is changing to the deliver outfit; the only thing calling attention here is you."

"Easily solved." Benji said pressing a hidden button on his helmet, with a click and a hissing sound the face protection moves forward showing few pistons, Benji removes the helmet and places it on his belt. "Better now?" "Much better." Eleana replied. "How many hostiles down in the ship?" "Just one." Benji answered. "It will be hard enough to explain one, ten would create diplomatic incidents." Eleana nods agreeing.

"We will arrive in Nekomi in one hour. Be ready for problems." Eleana said to Benji. "I already placed mother on the speed dial in this phone, as soon we enter in the tunnels we can make the call." "You know I am really happy that I am not in signora's bad side." Benji commented casually.

"Come on Benji we all know that mama loves you." Eleana teased casually. "Yeah with Bolognese sauce and pasta." Benji added somberly. "She just scares you because she likes you." Nanana said with a smile. "If she hated you she would be really sweet." "Like she is with the scum that papa married her to." Eleana adds angrily. "And mama is a smart woman she knows that you are a too powerful enemy to have. So she prefers having you as a friend, she really likes the fact that you work for me."

"Under her rule I wouldn't even have peace." Benji muttered. "True enough, mama does have a horde of enemies." Nanana commented casually. "You can't be the true head of the family with out having enemies. But tonight it will change." Eleana said with a smile. "The full offensive that she is planning will scare everyone."

Peorth sighs confused but can't help in thinking of the so called signora as someone as the Damakaicho to make Benji talk about her as he does, with a mix of fear, respect and distrust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours have passed since Nanana was safely taken to the Kirishima/Himura complex; Benji was still in guard ready for any sudden confrontations. Nanana was in Eleana's house actually trying to remove the pink dye from her hair, Eleana is monitoring the police lines and the information network to the Italy, when the confirmation of the assassination came the feud would be officially over.

Peorth is once again surprised with the entire complex, when they arrived all the anti-storm window shutters were activated and they were actually bullet proof protections, she was even more shocked to discover that the walls of Benji's building and Eleana's house were bullet proof too, even the doors weren't made of real wood but metal disguised as wood, making the complex a real fortress.

"No wonder this place cost around ten millions." Peorth muttered not sure if she is happy, angry or shocked with everything. As a goddess she can't fully understand the need of that kind of protection or even the concept of needing armor, after all she has magic barriers and her powers to rely on.

What truly shocked Peorth is the fact that Ruri is totally clueless about the entire complex and assassin business, either both Benji and Eleana do a hell of a job hiding everything or the girl was really stupid. Peorth couldn't really blain Ruri, Benji and Eleana created a whole scenario to protect them from exposure, she only discovered because her powers allowed her to.

Peorth yawns tiredly recalling how late it is, deciding that she isn't needed, required or really wanted on that business she decides to get some sleep in the remaining hours of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth wakes with the sound of a weapon being cocked; she looks to the side of Benji's bed and sees him now wearing his casual clothes removing the magazines from his odd looking rifle. "What time is it?" Peorth asked while stretching. "Ten and forty seven in the morning." Benji answered casually. "You missed a hell of a party last night."

"From your tone I am quite glad that I did." Peorth replied sitting on the bed and placing her bare feet on the floor. "What happened?" "That higher level assassin followed Nanana here thanks to a GPS marker in Nanana's brooch; it seems that her late husband had it bugged when it was repairing few months ago." Benji answered. "Anyway I went out to deal with her and I found that she was a covenant."

"She was contracted with a demon?" Peorth asks in horror. "She was." Benji answered casually. "Now she is under Valkyries' custody." "Hold a second there because I am lost here." Peorth said confused. "She was a covenant and you gave her to Heaven?" "Hell did offered some nice rewards if I spared her or handed her to them." Benji replied placing the weapons on the rack before closing it. "But it was personal business. In my book she deserves hell for forcing Nanana to stay with her husband, since Hell wouldn't give her hell I gave her to Heaven. The reward was nice but really lousy when compared with what Hell offered."

"I won't try to understand." Peorth said still confused. "Personal business." Benji clarified. "The reward wasn't really important but the punishment of that woman." "Now I get it." Peorth commented. "Anyway we will be having a party to celebrate the recent widowing of Nanana, you can come if you want." Benji added with a smile. "You people are weird." Peorth commented confused. "I will join later, right now I want take my bath and sort my thoughts." "We will be waiting you." Benji replied with a smile. "Well I can't say the same thing about the food." Peorth smiles at the small joke and sees him off. "I need a handbook for him." She whispered casually. "No, I need one for everyone that knows him."

Peorth moves to the bathroom and runs the bath, she is quite confused with everything but learned to accept that humans are complex creatures; Karen was exposed to everything because Cin showed her everything after Peorth attempted to attack her, Peorth was aware of the little red head's crush on Benji would prevent her from telling it to everyone.


	16. Moving forward and backwards

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot; taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura

This story events happens after the events of the OVAs of Ah! Megami-sama! /Oh! My goddess! Alterations will be made on the original plot of the manga, anime or movie depending of what I decide to use on the story. The main character is my original character Benji Himura who will interact with one goddess of the series. Now it follows the story, I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter fifteen: Moving forward and backwards

Benji cursed under his breath, there was times that he really regretted becoming a bounty hunter for deities. 'I should have known better.' Benji thought while running through the quite empty halls of one of Nekomi Tech building's halls. "How much further?" Benji asked to a miniature ethereal demoness that is flying a little ahead of him. "Just a little more." Marine answered. "Just a couple more halls!"

Benji sighed inwardly, of all days for a new covenant to appear it had to be right in the day of his entry exams, as much as he hated the idea of wasting all the effort made to study, when weighting that if doesn't do anything hundreds of people will die he just bites the bullet and accept it in silence.

"There!" Marine shouted pointing to a shut door, Benji jumps on the air and hit the door with a high speed dropkick, ripping it from the hinges, Benji lands smoothly on his feet over the door, inside the room a very pale nerdy looking man looks stunned while looking at Benji.

Benji recognized the scent of gasoline on the room, the room was packed with metal drums and plastic gallons filled with a reddish liquid. Benji rushes forward and hits the man hard with his fists. Marine lets out a relieved breath as Benji grabs a device from the unconscious man.

Looking around closer Benji starts to make more details of the room; the place was filled with homemade explosives and gasoline, that room would easily blow a huge chunk of the building. 'No wonder they were this terrified.' Benji thought while disabling the trigger of the device. 'But why a covenant would be this pathetic?'

"Marine what just caused this?" Benji asked to the demoness. "He snapped with the pressure of his wish." Marine answered seriously. "He wished to be the best and most intelligent student of his school and college, but the pressure of the familiars, teachers and everyone else that expected nothing but the best made him snap."

In his years in Japan Benji saw a lot of ugly stuff, the society wasn't as nice and friendly as show in anime, it had at least two faces, one they were friendly and all smiles, but when someone fails or is bad at something they not only gossip about it, but discriminate and humiliate the person, if not the family.

Benji sighed annoyed, he hated that in Japan, the education and the society requires so much of the individuals there, the parents for their children to do what they want for them, and not to pursue their desires, you were expected to study your ass off and be the best of your school if not the country, get in the top colleges, then in a well paying work, then take care of your parents that 'worked' so hard to give you your education, when in the end they only want a easy life and bragging rights.

'I wonder if going to college is really the right thing for me.' Benji thought while looking at the wreck of a young man at his feet, the poor guy must be at the tops twenty two years old, he is skinny, pale and his whole appearance indicates the stress that he suffered. 'I kind of miss my world now, things used to be so different. Japan isn't as nice as I imagined'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You did what?!" Both Cin and Eleana shouted at the top of their lungs at Benji. "I said that I left the test." Benji answered calmly. "If I haven't a crazy guy would have exploded the whole west wing of the main building."

"I think that I will faint." Eleana whispered holding her head. "I have a migraine." Cin said rubbing her temples. "All the work, all the work for nothing…" "I don't think that saving innocents lives is nothing." Peorth commented on Benji's defense. "I think that what he did was very noble and selfless, sacrificing himself for the sake of others, if anything I am proud of him."

Punctuating her words Peorth wraps her arms around Benji and kisses his cheek. Gorgeous Rose does the same, actually for her is just an excuse to hug and kiss Benji, but still she agreed wholeheartedly with Peorth's opinion.

"It isn't that we aren't proud." Eleana said while sitting down in an empty chair. "But all the work, all the prayers, all was for naught." Cin nodded agreeing with the blonde, Peorth could understand Eleana's and Cin's feelings, she also prayed a lot for Benji's success on the test, but above everything she wouldn't hold it against him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

March eleventh 12:32 PM Nekomi; Nekomi institute of technology, building of computer engineering and sciences, human sciences and art

Benji walks away from the bulletin board with the list of the students that passed. "I can't believe that after all that I still passed." He said with a smile and a surprised tone. "I was forced to leave the test unfinished and deal with that crazy bomber."

"Because it was deity related we took care of everything afterwards." Kikyo said in a casual tone. "Both our offices agreed that was needed an intervention and because that intervention caused your absence in the test it was decided that your test would be filled by the answers from your studies." Marine added with a smile. "In the most technical sense you made the test before the test itself."

"It kind feels like cheating." Benji commented in a casual tone. "But I don't really care, I am on Nekomi tech now and the college isn't destroyed. I can live with that." "Where is everyone else?" Kikyo asked looking at the spot where the car was parked. "Today is also the day that Ruri is presenting her essay in aerodynamic engineering." Benji answered moving to his BMW. "So Nanana, Eleana, Cin and Karen went see the presentation."

"And why you aren't going?" Marine asks in a meek tone. "I am not into engineering and I don't understand all those terms." Benji replied casually. "I would be bored and wouldn't pay attention to anything; I can't do that to Ruri so I won't see it. If I go and she sees how bored and distracted I am she will feel that her essay is bad."

"It makes sense in an odd way." Kikyo commented. "And why Cin and Eleana didn't came see your results?" "They think that I won't enter because I left the test, remember how they reacted when I returned on that day?" Benji replied with a smile. "It will be a funny surprise.

Marine and Kikyo nods understanding and smile at the idea of the shock of the women at the fact that Benji passed. "Now I have to go to make the official matriculation and I will be starting this spring." Benji commented placing his hands on his jacket pockets. "It is kind of bad that Peorth-senpai isn't here to celebrate with everyone." Kikyo said in a sad tone. "She was recalled to Heaven because the lack of demonic activity here." Benji commented. "I guess that I did my work really too well."

"Even being a demoness I must agree with you." Marine said with a smile. "And your hair is very interesting after the exposure too." Benji sighs recalling the side effects of his exposure to divine and demonic blood. "I really don't like those effects." Benji commented running his hand on his once again long hair. "It looks good." Kikyo chirped with a smile. "The color changing effect because of light and angle makes you look really interesting."

"I liked my hair when it was just black with black highlights." Benji said in a wistful tone. "Not black with dark metal blue and dark blood red highlights. I feel like an anime character." "You said that was interesting." Marine pointed out with a smirk on her lips. "That before Cin and Peorth arguing about my hair color. Right now calls undesirable attention." Benji replied pointing to the women that pass by him and make comments about his hair and chuckle whispering to each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

October seventeenth 11:32 PM; Nekomi, Benji's apartment

"What is the reason of bothering me this late?" Benji said opening the door and seeing a not unfamiliar face on the door, actually much bellow his eye level. "Himura-senpai I have a really good reason for this." Keiichi Morisato says to the much taller man, ignoring the fact that Benji is wearing only a pair of loose pants and a towel around his neck.

"I got some problems with my house and I need a place to stay for a short while." Keiichi said in a meek tone. Benji opens the door and looks at the hall, he sighs seeing Belldandy in her altered casual clothes. "You can stay for a short while." Benji said giving space for them to enter in the apartment. "Just don't make a mess and obey the rules that I will tell you in a while."

Keiichi nods while seeing Benji entering on the apartment, Belldandy and Keiichi follow. (Thank you for your aid.) Belldandy said in Aesir. (You are welcome; just don't tell him that I know or that I am mixed with deities.) Benji replied in the same language. Keiichi looks at duo confused. "What you said to him?" Keiichi asked while Benji enters in his bedroom. "I just thanked him for allowing us to stay here." The goddess replied with a smile.

Benji returns to the living room now wearing a white t-shirt. "Okay here are the sleeping arrangements." Benji said tossing a pillow and a blanket to Keiichi. "You sleep in the couch, she sleeps in my bed and I will sleep in my roommate's bed." "I am fine with that." Keiichi said with a smile. "And this is Belldandy. I apologize for not introducing her sooner."

"It is okay." Benji replied casually. "I am Himura Benji." "I am Belldandy." The goddess said bowing politely. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Benji replied. "The bathroom is over there, the kitchen is on that direction. You two can help yourselves if hungry."

"Thank you for your kindness." Belldandy said bowing again. "Please allow me to make some tea for us." "I appreciate the offer but I have to sleep now, however feel free to use my kitchen." Benji said smiling back to the goddess. They trade few more pleasantries and Benji moves to his bedroom.

"Himura-senpai is tall but he is very nice." Keiichi said to the goddess with a smile. "The only times that he is scary is when he beats my senpais for trying to dismantle his bike, he even helps me out of the messes that my senpais get me on." "I can feel his goodness under his mask." Belldandy replied walking to the kitchen. "Mask?" Keiichi asked confused. "Maybe it was the wrong term." Belldandy replied. "I believe that the most accurate expression would be shields."

"I am still confused." Keiichi said looking at the goddess that is carefully checking the kitchen to look for the material to make tea. "I can't tell you more with out violating his privacy, but he is a good man." Belldandy commented finding the kettle.

A while later Belldandy enters in the bedroom and moves to the empty bed. "I apologize for the intrusion." She said in Aesir. "Don't worry about it." Benji replied from Peorth's bed. "I was expecting that anyway." "Mind in telling me how you knew?" Belldandy asked in a gentle tone. "I can't tell you, I know that I can trust you but I also know that if I tell you Heaven will know too." Benji replied. "I do not intend to harm you or him."

"I know that." Belldandy said with a smile. "I recognized your markings as you recognized mine, I know that you wouldn't cause any pain to Keiichi. Once again thank you for allowing me to enter in your home." "As I said before don't worry about it." Benji replied smiling back. "I do have the tendency of aiding needed goddesses."

Belldandy chuckled lightly and lies down on the offered bed.

October seventeenth 1:27 PM; Nekomi outskirts, Tariki Hondan Jinja

"Once again why I have to help out with this?" Benji asks to Belldandy while carrying three boxes with Keiichi's belongings to the shrine house. "Because I asked nicely." Belldandy answered holding a pair of much smaller boxes. "You warned me to not use my powers to aid in the moving, because of it I need help of someone strong."

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Benji said waiting for the goddess open the door of the house. "I have my studies to worry about." "I am sure that few hours won't cause harm." Belldandy said with a smile. "Hurry up Keiichi!" Benji shouted to the stairway. "I am not that strong!" Keiichi replied on the middle of the stairs holding one large box and one small one, suffering to move on the stairs. "He needs to exercise more." Benji commented leaving the boxes on the entry of the house.

"How many more?" Benji asked to the goddess. "Four more." Belldandy answered recalling the pile of boxes on the foot of the stairs. "One large, two small ones and one medium." "Well let's get them so I can go home." Benji replied to the goddess. "I was supposed to be finishing my papers about the history of the propaganda." Belldandy nods and they move out of the house.

'Never again I will offer my services for a goddess, I really should keep my guard up on that.' Benji thought with an internal sigh. 'It was too much to allow Keiichi and Belldandy stay in my place while they have the place being fumigated…'

December tenth 3:12 PM; Nekomi, Nekomi tech, human sciences and art building.

Benji sighs tired and leans back on his chair, the final lecture is over and the students are dismissed. Benji waits for the crowd of women that is composed his class leave the room before trying to leave, in other situations or even another time being the only male in a class of beautiful woman would be a blessing, but with the past year mixed with goddesses, demonesses and friends it was more like a sick joke of the universe.

"Come on Ben-chan cheer up the exams won't be hard." A green haired woman says to Benji in a cheerful tone. "I am not worried about the exams Shigusa-senpai." Benji replied to the woman. "The winter festival is coming and I am foreseeing problems." "You weren't voluntaried to any stands or events, so be happy." She said with a smile. "That is exactly how I can tell that I will have trouble on the festival." Benji replied. "Things are too peaceful."

"Once again your somber mood impresses me. Normally men would kill to be in your place in our publicity class." Shigusa said in a mock annoyance tone. "You should be happier." "Maybe in another time." Benji replied standing up and picking his backpack. "Right now I am worried. Holidays are coming; my daughter is going to visit." "That is right you do have a daughter!" Shigusa exclaimed. "I forgot that you mentioned her before.

"I didn't mention her; she came here in the first week to check out the class." Benji replied seriously. "This tall, spiked black hair knee long." "Now I remember her! She is too cute to be yours; she must have taken from her mother." Shigusa teased. "I wouldn't know." Benji replied walking away. "Well see you tomorrow senpai."

On his way to the parking area near of the building Benji sees Keiichi and Belldandy, Benji waves a greeting to them that reply in the same way. Benji rides on his BMW; a cry of a familiar voice makes him stop. Ruri runs to him calling his name, when she is near him she stops to recover her breath.

"What is going on?" Benji asks in a worried tone. "My moped is broken, it seems that one of the members of the Motor club lost the control of his own bike and crashed on it." Ruri answered between breaths. "They are going to repair it for free but it will take few days to be ready, so…"

"You want me to give you a ride back home." Benji continued seeing where she was going to get. Ruri nods with a smile. "Fine hop on." Benji said taking out his backpack and handing to Ruri, she adjusts it on her back with her own but much smaller backpack and rides behind him.

December twelfth 7:26 PM; Nekomi, Nekomi tech, Motor club house.

Benji is in front of the clubhouse riding on BMW beginning to regret that he said that he would aid Belldandy when she really needed. The goddess leaves the clubhouse with Keiichi. "Mind in explaining why I have to be here?" Benji asks to the goddess. "Because if you weren't here would be much harder to leave." Belldandy replied with a smile. "Keiichi-san is tired and he can't help in the club being so tired, he could get hurt."

"He could just say no instead of having me to use as excuse." Benji commented. "It is not like my senpais give me any chance of denying anything; they just shove it on my hands." Keiichi said in a sired tone. "Well let me deal with that. Hold a second Bell." Benji said turning off the engine and moving to the club house, he grab a thick pipe from a dismantled bike frame before entering.

"Well I guess that I will have a quiet Christmas." Keiichi said with a tired smile. "Why that?" Belldandy asked confused. "You will see." Keiichi commented, as punctuating his words Tamiya and Otaki begins to scream in fear and pain. "And that is the reason that Benji-senpai is called of senpai by everyone in the Motor club." Keiichi said while the sounds of the beating filter from the club. "Well and the fact that he came here a lot because a friend of his often needed something from her house or be picked up, he is quite well know around the students too."

The sound of the bashing dies and Benji leaves the clubhouse now holding a very dented pipe, he tosses it in a pile of junk and walk to the couple. "You should use stronger pipes in your bikes." Benji commented to the shorter man. "That one is really weak." "It explains why it was so short." Keiichi replied with a smile.

Benji's phone rings and he picks it up. "Well I have to go." He says to the couple. "My daughter arrived and I have to pick her up." "Can we go see her too?" Belldandy asked in a hopeful tone. "You like children?" Benji asked already knowing the answer. "I love them." Belldandy answered. "Well I guess that is okay, but I will be going to the train station and then to my house." Benji said to them riding on his bike again.

"We don't mind right Keiichi?" Belldandy said to the short man, flashing him a bright smile. "Yes we don't mind." He said dazed with her smile. Benji chuckles seeing once again why Keiichi was so easily pushed around, the only reason that he actually helps Belldandy is because he does like her and that he wants to have good relations with Heaven and having Belldandy as a friend for sure wouldn't hurt. Keiichi and Belldandy ride on Keiichi's BMW and follow Benji away from the campus.

Benji sighs seeing Belldandy tightly hugging Cin. "She is so cute!" Belldandy exclaims. "I can't believe that you have a daughter that old." Keiichi commented looking at Cin. "She is what thirteen years old?" "Ten." Benji answered. "She is taller than the average Japanese girl of her age, not to mention smarter."

"How old are you?" Keiichi asked confused. "Thirty years old." Benji answered casually. "You had her when you were twenty years old?" Keiichi asked in shock. Benji chuckles at his surprise. "No you idiot." Benji replied teasingly. "Cin isn't my real daughter."

"I see that is why your energy is so different from hers." Belldandy commented looking at him. Cin hands to Benji her bag and he straps it on the back of the seat of his bike. "But we are together has almost four and a half years." Benji said while Cin looks at Belldandy. "I just couldn't leave her alone when we first met."

"And how that happened?" Belldandy asked curious. "It was a rainy night." Benji began.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji walks on a rainy dark street wearing his assassin clothes with out the mask. The night and the rain are ice cold, yet he doesn't care about it. He leaves the side street that he was walking in and enters on a larger street, in the better lithe street Benji can see a little girl not older than seven years old standing in front of a wall looking at the nearly deserted street, her dress is dirty and wet and her long black hair is soaked with the rain water.

Benji stops walking and turns to the girl. "Are you alone?" Benji asks in English. She nods in silence looking at him with out much attention or interest. "You have a place to go?" He asked again and once again she nods her answer, this time a denial. Benji removes one of his arms from his coat and does the same with the jacket beneath it. He put the coat on and repeats the process now removing the jacket.

He drapes the leather jacket over the girl's head. "It isn't much but it will give you some protection from the elements." Benji said in a serious tone, Benji turns away from the girl and walks again. He stops few steps away hearing the girl's steps while she follows him.

"I can't take you." Benji said half turning and looking at her. "My life is dangerous and barely recovered from being shot, find a shelter or go to a police station to find state care." She looks at him in silence; Benji turns forward again and resumes his walking. He only takes two steps when he feels a tug on his coat, he looks behind and she is holding on his coat looking at him with her big black eyes. Benji sighs tired looking at the little girl.

"Damn Ruri you should have warned me about coming to visit." Eleana said to her daughter. "I know that you are in your vacation but a trip like this isn't something that you can decide by yourself. We are in Paris not in Okinawa." "That is exactly why I wanted to come." Ruri replied angrily. "You are having fun traveling around the Europe and I am locked in school."

"I am not having fun here!" Eleana exclaimed. "I am here trying to solve issues related to my dowry that my father denied when I got married to your father!" "And what about that male friend of yours?!" Ruri replied angrier. "He is helping me with that!" Eleana shot back. "He is the only reason that I was able to get my dowry."

"I am back." Benji said opening the door of the apartment. "Welcome back." Eleana replied. "We needed an interruption anyway." "Well I hope that you don't mind some additional issues to that." Benji added walking to the living room, with her head poking out of the front of Benji's coat the little girl looks at the two women. "It is a kind of troublesome story."

Eleana sighs looking at the little girl. "You explain it later, first things first." She said in a serious tone. "We need get her on some dry, and well clean clothes hers clearly are too dirty to be worn, not to mention filthy." "I will get some of my old clothes for her." Ruri said moving to the room with her bags.

"So little one let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned and warm?" Eleana said crouching at the level of the girl; the girl closes the front of Benji's coat over her face. "She seems to be kind of shy." Benji commented in an uncomfortable tone. "And oddly attached to me." "I can see that." Eleana said looking at the girl now peeking out of a small opening on the black coat. "Take her to the bathroom, clean her up and dry her."

Benji nods and moves to the bathroom. "And you will be wiping the floor that you are wetting!" Eleana barked at the marching man. "EEEKKKKK!!" Ruri yelped slipping on the wet trail when moving to the bathroom and falling on her behind. "To make things safer I do it…" Eleana muttered moving to the laundry area.

A little over one hour later the four of them are sited around a table eating a warm Eleana personal recipe of fried rice altered to be something between a risotto and fried rice. Eleana chuckles seeing Cinnamon as the girl said that was her name eating hungrily. "It was rather reckless of your part to bring her in." Eleana said to Benji now serious. "If she has a family it might be a crime."

"I just couldn't leave her there soaking in the rain, I waited there with her for one hour and no one came." Benji replied also seriously. "And I couldn't look at her begging eyes and leave her alone there." Ruri sighs annoyed. "And what we will do with a little girl?" she asks with her voice hinting her emotions.

"I don't know but leaving her alone, hungry and cold in the rain was too cruel." Benji replied looking at the younger girl. "I know that but she is too attached to you." Ruri said seriously. "You should spell things for her and explain that she can't be with you. We don't even know if she is truly an orphan or not."

"Ruri I didn't raised you to be this heartless." Eleana said to her daughter. "And because how Benji found her I am sure that the police would agree that was the right thing to do even if she has family, the first thing tomorrow morning will go to a police station and inform that we found a little girl lost."

"I am always heartless." Ruri replied angry at her mother's words, she was right after all, Ruri looks at Cin and the little girl moves closer of Benji partially covering herself with his body, holding on his right arm. "You are scaring her Ruri." Benji said in a half teasingly tone.

Ruri changes her approach and smiles at Cin. "Cin you can't stay with us." Ruri said in a gentle tone. "You see mother and I are traveling and Benji, well I don't really know what he is doing but the case is that you can't stay with us and you will have to say goodbye."

Cin denies nodding sideways and holding tighter on Benji's arm. "I guess that she doesn't like you." Eleana commented chuckling. "Mom! This is serious you should be helping me to talk her to leaving." Ruri exclaimed at her mother. "Talk to her." Eleana nods and looks at Cin. Benji sighs inwardly knowing that Eleana of all people wouldn't resist Cin's pleading eyes.

As he inwardly predicted Eleana couldn't really come up with something when looking at the big black orbs of Cin's eyes. "Cin you have a home?" Eleana asked trying another way. "No." Cin denied in a faint whisper. "You have Mommy and Daddy?" Eleana asked again. "No." Cin answered in the same way.

"You got separated from your family or parents?" Eleana asked now getting really worried about the little girl's fate. "No." Cin denied again nodding sideways to empathize her words. "Maybe they passed away?" Eleana tried again. Once again Cin denies. "Maybe you don't remember them or anything do you?" Eleana asked seriously. This time Cin confirms nodding her head up and down.

"I guess that for a short while we can let her stay here." Benji said to the two women. "Tomorrow we check with the police for any missing girls with Cin's description." Eleana nods agreeing at the already decided event. "And since it is still raining it is better that she stays indoors even being from total strangers." Benji added.

"You are right." Eleana agreed. "If wasn't you finding her it could be a criminal or a molester, at least with us she is safe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well I couldn't just leave Cin soaking in a deserted street at night." Benji said to the goddess. "On the week that followed Eleana, Ruri and I looked around police stations, neighborhoods and news for any missing girls. We couldn't find anything and Cin was as attached to me as a lost kitten we ended adopting Cin."

"My, my, what interesting story." Belldandy said with a smile. "You are so lucky." "I know." Cin replied smiling back at the goddess. "Cin also learned a lot since I first met her." Benji added. "When we met she didn't spoke all that well, it almost like she was missing entire pieces of knowledge and life experiences."

Belldandy nods understanding. "Well we have to go now." Benji said to the goddess. "Eleana must be waiting for us with warm cookies." Cin smiles at the idea of the treats, she says goodbye to the goddess and hops on Benji's bike, over the fuel tank since her bag is on the passenger seat. Benji rides behind Cin and say the farewell to the duo, Belldandy smiles at them and sees them off. "She is so cute and so happy, it so easy to see." She commented and Keiichi nods agreeing.

December twenty seventh 8:16 PM; Nekomi, Nekomi tech

"I am quite impressed that they allowed you to come." Benji commented to Peorth, after the early troublesome months things on Nekomi were peaceful and she were recalled to Heaven to a new assignment. "I just saved my day offs to have enough to come here." Peorth replied with a smile, she missed the days that she lived with Benji, even the usual overloads of information. "But what is going on here?"

"Since many students were complaining the college decided to allow the students to organize a winter ball." Benji explained. "And that is why I am forced on these clothes." Benji is wearing black leather shoes, black trousers with a sash like belt, a white button up shirt and a black blazer.

"I feel a little underdressed." Peorth commented looking many of the students wearing not so formal ball and night clothes. "You are looking great." Benji assured the goddess with a smile. "It is just a college ball, nothing too important." "Still I would like to be wearing something more proper than a normal black night dress." Peorth said looking at her clothes.

"I will go to the ladies room and fix them up you wait here." Peorth said moving away from Benji. Benji nods sighing inwardly at the goddess's need to wear something fancier than what she is already wearing. Looking around Benji can easily locate Eleana, Ruri and Cin, all the three wearing party dresses and enjoying the large scale ball.

Benji spots some of his classmates, not that is actually hard since their hair color aren't normal either by dye or odd natural developments. In the designed dance floor a handful of couples dance at the sound of the records of waltzes and other slow dances.

A chill runs on Benji's back and he looks at his left, walking with the grace and seductiveness of a large feline a dark skinned woman with waist long black hair walks on his direction. She is wearing a skin tight dark blue party dress with a generous to not say large and very low neck stopping on her stomach showing a large amount of skin, her hair is ornate with silver jewels, so are her arms, neck and ears, every single piece of jewelry seemed to not only match but enhance her beauty.

Benji wonders why that woman struck oddly familiar, as something that he couldn't define or be certain of where he saw her before. She stops in front of Benji staying in a polite distance from him. "You seem a bit lonely standing there by yourself." She said in an entrancing seductive voice, her voice is a deep throaty purr that can make the most innocent conversation sound as an invitation to sin. "I am also with out a pair, mind in taking me to dance?"

"It would be rude to deny a lady a dance." Benji replied in a polite tone offering her his left hand. She places her right hand over his left hand; Benji leads her to the dance floor where the couples are dancing a waltz with various levels of skill, from clumsy to good dancers. Benji placed his right hand on her side and she replied placing her left hand over his shoulder.

Benji was inwardly thankful for not resisting on the second time that his family forced him to learn ballroom dances and when Eleana decided that it was a needed skill for his profession, and they begin to move in time with the music.

Benji would turn, and she would follow, than she would spin, her hair flying out to brush against his chest. He found himself very aware of the feel of her body through the material of the dress, and the moonlight touched her face in such a way that made it seem almost angelic, sometimes devilish beautiful.

They stop moving when the music stop and the silence is broken by everyone that watched the dance clapping at Benji and the brunette, just then Benji noticed that they were the only couples dancing and that sometime during the waltz the others stopped dancing.

The DJ decides to continue the dance and places another music to play. "It seems that they want an encore." The woman said looking at Benji's eyes with a smile. "I guess that we can do it if you want to." Benji replied smiling back, she nods and moves to the DJ, she returns to Benji and places his hand on her side and takes his left hand on her right. "I hope that you can dance this one too." She whispered sultrily. "Because I just love that."

A familiar but long unheard tune fills the air. "Wait a second that is lambada. " Benji said recognizing the music. "Exactly." She replied with a smile. Forcing his memory for the long pass days of his childhood Benji remembers how to dance it and they begin to dance to the surprise of the audience.

Eleana that noticed the change in the crowd around the dance floor grins seeing Benji and the woman putting a show to everyone while dancing. "Well all the dance lessons paid after all." She whispered seeing the couple dancing at the beat of the music. Cin looks at the couple and blushes while they dance, she isn't the only one blushing with the couple dance.

After many minutes the music stops and once again the audience begins to clap at the couple, this time many males whistle loudly. "Thank you for the wonderful time." She said looking at Benji with a smile. "Sadly now I need to leave, but as we met before we will meet again." Before Benji can say anything the woman kisses him silent, stunning him long enough for her run to the crowd and disappear there.

'What the hell what that?' Benji thinks confused, oddly enough he wasn't able to recall what she said after thanking him for the dance, maybe was the kiss or something else but it was misty and hard to remember. Another chill on his spine makes Benji look at the audience.

"I knew that I should have stayed home tonight." Benji muttered seeing an angry Peorth, Cin and Ruri glaring at him with flaring battle auras. After half hour chewing Benji's head off the trio stop their combined attacks at Benji. "You had it rough." Nanana commented offering to Benji a glass of red tinted punch.

"Tell me about it." Benji commented taking the offered drink. "I am not even sure of why they were so angry at the dance, and I didn't even expect that kiss. I was just entertaining a lady that asked for a dance." "And you did a very good job since you got that nice reward." Nanana teased with a smile.

Before Benji can reply a group of people move towards him. "I am not dancing anymore for the night." Benji said in a serious tone. "Please join the dance club!" a fairly attractive woman pleaded to Benji. "You danced so well and with you on the club we will get many members!"

"Sorry but I am not interested." Benji replied in a polite tone. "But if you guys took pictures of the dance you can use them as advertisement." The group sighs at his response but walk away respecting the decision. Nanana chuckled amused and wonder if she should join the college too for fun.

In the morning Peorth leisurely looks around the empty apartment, because the ball in the college Cin and Eleana forced Benji to aid them with shopping for the New Year's dinner. Kikyo and Marine were recalled for semestral capacity exams to renovate their permission to remain on earth. Because of that she is alone in the apartment with out much to do.

Peorth walks to Benji's armory wondering what changed on that not so visited room. In there she sees the usual racks filled with the weapons that Benji used or just stored there and standing above all the others are the pair of weapons that Benji never really gave her much of an explanation for owning then, his Kurohyou rifle and the Vassala sword. Both of then are in vertical racks on the side of a hanger with his battle clothes.

Peorth moves closer of the two weapons and looks at the sword now noticing the new sheath, unlike the first sheath from a chainsaw this sheath is made of metal and is adapts perfectly to the hilt of the sword, the goddess can easily see the very compact yet strong magical aura around the entire sword proving how many 'rewards' Benji added on it.

The Kurohyou rifle isn't less mysterious in its intricate complexity and undeniable effectiveness, just after her first exposure to that powerful rifle she learn more about its functions including how Benji could aim so perfectly at large distances with out a scope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

February twenty sixth 12:43 Nekomi; Eleana's house

Peorth looks at the still pink haired woman in confusion; Nanana is cheerfully helping Eleana to clean her older sister's living room after the celebration. Benji is resting on his apartment and Cin was helping his two assistant deities to clean up the apartment and nearly kicked Peorth out of the apartment.

"You look troubled." Eleana said to the goddess, stopping cleaning the coffee table. "It is too much for me to digest easily." Peorth replied in a serious tone. "I mean from what I heard your mother killed Nanana-san's husband and you are all celebrating that." Eleana can understand the confusion of the goddess; after all she wasn't exposed to that kind of issues in heaven.

"Nanana's husband was abusing her." Eleana said in a serious tone, sitting near the goddess. "He constantly beated her and tried to isolate her from everyone else, he just failed because no one force our family in not seeing our kin. However we were unable to do anything about the abuse."

Peorth listens in silence at the story. "Nanana didn't marry because she loved him; she was forced to marry out of obligation and duty, at least that was the crap that our father said." Eleana continued. "However what he truly wanted was to make our family more powerful by having Nanana to marry a powerful crime boss, he tried to do the same with me but he failed, I was already in love for someone else and moved away from our family mansion to marry him."

"It was Ruri's father?" Peorth asked in a curious tone. Eleana nods confirming. "Yes it was him." Eleana answered. "He was Japanese, to be honest even before I married him my family had some Japanese blood, our grandmother was Japanese, and that is why Nanana's name is Nanana. Back to the story because Nanana's husband was influent we couldn't take care of that business and in the end Nanana was also a shield for him."

"A shield?" Peorth asks confused. "Yes, it was quite clear that if we tried anything to stop him he would kill Nanana." Eleana said in a serious tone. "He even said that he poisoned her daily so she would return in the end of the day for the antidote." Peorth listens to that in horror not truly understanding how someone could do that to another human being.

"But how she escaped?" Peorth wondered in shock. "I have built a tolerance, well an immunity to the poison that he used." Nanana explained. "And we discovered the poison after few weeks so we also had the antidote." "Then why you didn't escape before?" Peorth asked confused. "The poison wasn't his only way to keep me trapped, he also had bodyguards it took time to finally evade them and come with a good escape plan." Nanana answered casually.

"A cruise was a good hiding spot because there is too many people to mingle with, a plane might be faster but is too obvious and would be the first place where he would search other than my family's mansion." Nanana explained her plan. "Eleana once told me that I could come in any moment if I needed to run away and that she would deploy everything that she has to help me."

"Meaning sending Benji to deal with the problems and get her here." Eleana added with a smile. "I don't really control much because I am just a small organization, it is just Benji, me and some personal that we own through companies and they don't know about us." "But even being small your organization is feared even in Italy." Nanana said with a smile. "Benji is quite feared by his feats, no one ever pointed a gun to papa and lived much less did the same to mama and later gain her blessing."

"Before you ask Benji did that so I could get the dowry that my father denied me when I married." Eleana said to Peorth. "He totally disapproved my wedding and refused to give me the dowry that my grandmother gave me, when Benji was well enough from the incidents that led to our first meeting we went to my family's mansion and got the dowry."

"Not to mention that after that he killed the entire Castillo family by our mother's request as prove of worth as your sole captain." Nanana added with a smile. "That too." Eleana agreed with a smile. "Benji was a very precious find and was worth every cent that I invested on him."

"Why everyone keeps saying that Benji is a good find?" Peorth muttered annoyed. "Because he is." Eleana said in a flat tone. "If everyone says that we must be right, right?" Nanana asked to the goddess. Peorth nods not truly convinced. "Anyway when I got in the cruise with the few loyal bodyguards that I have I already had a plan to coming here." Nanana continued. "Eleana's property even Benji's counts as family grounds and because of that acts of hostility here are considered an act of war against out family."

"Not even her husband was enough fool to try going on an open war against our family." Eleana said with a smile. "That is why we had to make sure that Nanana was inside our base or house grounds, in here she is like a church and we can offer shelter to her even to people being chased by other families, think on this as an embassy."

"It is a bit confusing but I understand." Peorth commented. "But how Benji fired at those cars with out a scope?" Eleana laughs heartily, she was expecting that question. "The Kurohyou is a very especial rifle." She said with amusement on her voice. "It is a two in one sniper rifle and machine gun. It has two parallel barrels and between them there are two important things for that aiming with out scope."

Peorth listen curious, she weren't able to remove that fact from her mind. "One of them is a guidance laser, actually an especial type of laser that measures the distance from the emission point and the target as well the speed of the wind and other important factors to long distances sniping." Eleana explained in a matter of fact tone. "The second is a very, very small but extremely powerful camera with spatial resolution. It can zoom in with such resolution that Benji can read a book from someone's shoulders that is two and a half kilometers away from his location."

Peorth hears amazed with the power of the camera. "His helmet has a small computer that makes the needed calculations to the shoot using the data from the laser transmitting the distance and other factors to his shades, they are actually the screen." Eleana continued. "The shades also receive the video stream from the camera, so he sees what the rifle sees."

"Earth has this kind of technology?" Peorth asked surprised. "We have, actually Benji and I hold the rights of that technology, I don't know where he got it in the first place but the damn thing is amazing, the camera is of the size of a pencil." Eleana commented casually. "The Kurohyou and the helmet weren't weapons that I made for him to use, Benji already had them when we met, at least he had them stored away. Feel honored little sister, Benji wouldn't pull out that gun if the business weren't very personal. He didn't used when he wasted a Yakuza family when we met."

Nanana nods indeed feeling happy for having such high regard on Benji's opinion. Peorth is now with more questions on her mind and she knows that Eleana won't clear those.

"He even convinced me to develop the .3380hyou." Eleana added in a casual tone. "Well it isn't anything more than a fully customized, heavier and hot loaded .338lapua, but the customizations are so heavy that we classify it as a newer round, a plain rifle that uses the .338 might not take the sheer power of the .3380."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth touches the rifle and carefully holds it feeling the weight of the weapon, amazed with the ease that Benji moved it around as if it was as light as a feather. Peorth closes her hand on the grip of the weapon feeling that it doesn't suit her hands, Peorth returns the rifle to the rack and touches the sword.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We have to hurry." Benji said to his brother, an also tall brunet, however the similarities end there, he has long black hair, a goatee and his more Japanese looking than Benji. "I know but it isn't exactly easy." Victor replied in an annoyed tone. "We should have done this earlier."

"As if we could get our mother to listen earlier." Benji commented both of them are carrying their possessions on the moment being a twenty nine inches TV set and a computer screen, the last items from their apartment. "That bus won't hold for much longer. At least we are nearly done, just loading this and get the hell out of here." Two blocks away from there a crowd or armed criminals is advancing, actually trying to find a way to remove a flaming bus from the street that is preventing their advance.

Benji places the computer screen inside the trunk of the gray Palio Weekend of their grandfather; Victor does the same with the TV set. "We got everything?" Benji asks to his brother. "I left the keys on the kitchen!" Victor replied. "Wait by the patio I will throw it from there." Benji said, his brother agrees and their mother looks at them from the car.

"I so hate him." Benji muttered racing up the two floors by the stairs, on his back there is a katana strapped on it and on his belt a knife, while they were insane on leaving the apartment on the last moment and taking long to remove their belongings they weren't insane enough of going fully unarmed.

In the now empty apartment Benji sees the keys forgotten on the counter, he races to the bedroom what was from his mother and sees his brother bellow, he tosses the keys with out even waiting to see if he catches or not and run out of the apartment. When reaching the street again he sees the car on the middle of the street and move to it.

Shots are fired and Benji jumps to the ground, the bus no longer burning and with a huge pool of water bellow is being pushed away and from the opening many criminals are passing by it and shooting at them.

"Go!" Benji shouts to his mother. "Move to the corner, I will reach you!" Doing as told she speeds away for some safety, Benji looks around and sees a covered sewer entry, with his knife Benji opens the sewer uses the thick metal lid as a makeshift shield while running to the corner.

Bullets hit the asphalt around Benji and he thanks that most of the criminals there doesn't have a good aim. A large bus filled with policemen enters on the street and Benji looks at the source of his salvation, at least would be if one of the criminals weren't armed with a rocket launcher.

The shock wave hits Benji before he can even see the blast; he is on the ground before the heat of the blast passes over him, a rain of debris falls down for few seconds. Benji is stunned with the impact but he can see that the maneuvering bus is now a roadblock preventing his access to the corner where the car with his family is.

With his ears still ringing with the blast he shouts to them to go that he would take another path away from there, with shaky knees Benji stands up and looks behind him, over thirty men from many ages are running on his direction, making up his mind Benji unsheathes the sword ready to fight.

He runs to the direction of the bus and can hear the cries of few survivors that are being burnt alive trapped on the flaming bus, few shots from the bus signals that some of them are taking a more painless death, Benji knows that he can't do anything for them and keeps running.

Something falls in front of him making him stop. "You will need more than I will…" A feminine voice said from the bus. Benji looks at the bus and sees a police woman half crushed between the seats, at his feet Benji sees her holster belt, pistol and issue assault vest. "Anything that I can do to help?" Benji asked taking the offered items. "Just waste one bullet with me." She answered looking at his eyes, Benji looks at her greens eyes and blood covered face. "It won't be wasted." Benji replied drawing the pistol. "If you have any family or loved ones I can deliver your last words."

"I have one sister." She answered with a pained smile. "There is a wallet on the vest pocket, it is mine and there is an address book there. Her name is Natasha." "And yours?" Benji asked. "Natalia." "Just tell her that I love her and that I am sorry for the pain that I am going to give her." Natalia said still looking at Benji. "I will tell her that as well how brave you are." Benji said leveling the pistol at her. "I will appreciate it." She replied closing her eyes. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you as well apologizing." Benji said aiming carefully. "Rest in peace." "Thank you." Natalia replied. "And you are welcome. Now end this." Benji nods, not that she can see and with a single bullet in her forehead the policewoman dies. Benji looks at the approaching mob and aims at the closer ones. "One shot." Benji hissed aiming at the head. "One kill."

Punctuating his words one man falls with the top of his head gone, Benji adjusts the aim for the next one and fires until the magazine is empty. He reloads placing the empty magazine on the pocket in the vest and holsters the pistol. The mob is getting too close, and yet they fail to hit him.

Benji chuckles at the irony of the moment, he is outnumbered, outgunned and with low ammo and yet he scored seventeen kills with the magazine and he wasn't counting the chambered round that he used to aid Natalia. Benji readies the sword and charges at the mob that is surprised by his actions.

Soon it is over and Benji is the only one standing on the street, most of the mob ran away in fear when seeing their weapons useless against him. Benji rests the tip of the bloodied sword in the soaked asphalt, he feels his entire body numb, his breathing is ragged and he is covered in a mixture of sweat and blood.

Recovering his breath Benji begins the gruesome task of pillaging the corpses, removing from them weapons and ammunition, he wouldn't leave them there to be taken by the criminals. In twenty minutes Benji is carrying a bundle of weapons on his back, with an improvised bag carrying the smaller ones and ammo hanging on his left side. Benji leaves the area to move to another part of the city.

Benji sees a small fiat pickup abandoned on his path, not seeing anyone around Benji tosses his deadly cargo on the trunk and forces open the door. He begins to hotwire the car and is pleased to find it still working and with half a tank of fuel. Benji drives away wondering where he should go, he knew that his mother and brother fled to another city, a safer one. But he has a promise to keep before thinking in what he should do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are sure that you want to do this?" A tall red head woman asked to Benji. "Yes I am sure of it Juli." Benji answered. "This child saved me a lot of times; she is really bad now, so I want her to be better. Then we need to repair her."

Julietta or Juli as Benji called her sighed, she takes the katana from Benji and pulls it from its sheath. "Good Lord she is really beaten." She exclaimed surprised. "Is this a bullet?" Benji nodded looking at the sword.

The blade was badly dented, cracked in some places, chipped and above everything on the middle of it there was one bullet neatly nailed on the edge, the proof of when Benji blocked a bullet with his sword, and if you looked close enough you could see the long dry blood on the cracks in the blade.

"At this state the best that we can do is melt the whole edge and remake it from scratch." Julietta said seriously. "I guess that I can use the pneumatic hammer and my other tools to forge the new blade. I am not sure if I can make it as good as a master sword smith."

"I know." Benji replied. "And expected you to say that, I have the design for her new self right here." Julietta exams the sheet of paper that Benji pulled from his pocket. "Benji this is Vassala." She said seriously, she recognized the design; she was there when Benji created it. "I know." Benji replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Vassala?" Peorth whispered looking at the sword in front of her, she was sure that she saw what Benji had experienced with the sword on his hands, she couldn't see the drawing but she knew that the sword on those memories and the sword in front of her are totally different. "Maybe if I go deeper…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth looks around confused, she now wasn't seeing things as she was before, now she was inside a unknown shop, one with very little space for people inside as shelves, racks and displays filled with a multitude of items occupy most of the internal space.

She gasped when seeing a younger looking Benji entering on the store and talking to a clerk. "I want that samurai sword on the window." Benji said with his back turned to the goddess. "The simplest one." He added while pointing to the sword that he wanted.

Peorth looks down and can't see the sword, then she realizes that she is actually seeing is the sword's memory, and the sword isn't aware of her own appearance. She can almost feel the motion while the sword is moved from its resting place in the window display to one of the counters.

And a great feeling of warmth fills her when Benji holds her, it was odd to be reliving the actual memory of an object, but Peorth could see Benji's smile as he unsheathes the blade with a pleased nod. "I will take it." Benji said sheathing it again. Peorth listens to the transaction, Benji pays for the sword with money that she never saw before, and soon after that her world is darkness as the sword is placed inside a fukuro.

Peorth can't tell how long she was inside the bag, but as soon she was out she found herself in a new alien room, it was a simple bedroom with two beds and a computer, Benji was in the middle of the room holding her and dancing happily while singing 'Katana, Katana' over and over again.

"What is going on?" A woman that Peorth never saw before asked from the bedroom's door. "Nothing." Benji answered with a smile. "I can't believe on you." the woman replied. "You just got paid and you go and waste your money in a katana. You should expend your money in more useful things, or save it for the future."

"I wanted a katana for years and she is not a waste." Benji said defending his purchase and sword. "She might not be an authentic katana but she is still mine." Peorth felt even warmer at his words. The woman sighs annoyed but decides not to say anything. "Anyway hide that thing away before your grandfather sees you with it." She said serious. "Yes grandma." Benji replied, he intended to, but first he wanted to enjoy it.

"And don't even think in getting that thing sharpened." She added looking at him. Peorth could almost feel that Benji would get the sword sharpened by a professional, she sees Benji's grandmother leaving. Benji is once again alone with the sword.

"I will take good care of you." Peorth could hear Benji whispering close of her, actually closer of the sword, touching his forehead on the spine of the blade. "And one day very soon I will brandish you against a nice target made of muscle and bone." Peorth could feel not only love for Benji but excitement at the predicament of cutting flesh and bone; she understood that she was after all a sword.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth felt sick with a sudden motion, but above that she felt a great worry and despair. Only her divinity allowed her mind to process what is happening, the katana is being swung very hard and fast, Peorth is unsure if the motion originated from Benji or the sword itself.

A sharp and loud sound of metal hitting metal resonated in the air, Peorth cringed at it, and she sees the horror of those around her. 'Okay, somehow I just blocked that bullet.' Peorth could hear Benji's frantic thoughts. 'I must act cool and as I planned this.' And he does so as he grins evilly while walking to a terrified man holding a pistol.

The man screams and begs for mercy while Benji closes in. "No mercy this time." Benji said in a cold voice before he slashes the man that cries like a pig being slaughtered. Blood sprays in the wall and some almost hit Benji. "What are you looking at?" Benji barked at a man clad in a gray police uniform, making the man jump away scared.

"Easy there Himura." An older man in a black BDU said to Benji. "He is terrified with what you just did, I must say that I am shaken myself. It isn't everyday that we see a man block a bullet with a sword. Hell nowadays no one actually use swords in battle!"

"Swords don't run out of ammo Coronel Magris." Benji replied in a serious but lighter tone. "And they are silent." "I know, I know." Magris said with a smile. "Anyway we got the fort now, we can rest for a while, boy you too, you earned it, get yourself something cold in the drinks section, also a snack or too, you deserve it. We will deal with the clean up, now more than ever I am glad that you are fighting with us."

"Thank you coronel." Benji replied while cleaning his sword with a piece of cloth torn from the dead man's clothes. "When we should expect to be restocked with ammo? I am running out of niners." "In two days." Magris answered. "Ask for Luziandro for some extras, we should be raiding the Wal-mart to take it back tomorrow morning, you think that you can make due?" "It won't be much of a problem." Benji said while sheathing the sword. "I can always grab the guns from the dead; I don't really care right now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peorth finds herself surrounded by a heavy, hot, sticky and suffocating darkness. 'What is going on?!' Peorth exclaimed confused, she could almost feel as if her sense of sense was melting away.

'My master needs me…' Peorth heard an unfamiliar voice whispering, it sounded beautiful as if fine metal resonating when flicked. 'This is good…I am getting stronger…mixed with this…'

Looking around Peorth can see the faint outline of a female body, but the outline was damaged, cracked in several places and even with a missing chunk of itself. 'I know that with this I can better serve my master…' Peorth heard the female figure saying, but at the same time not saying at all, as its form is surrounded by a thick red hot material. 'With this…I can change to a stronger self…'

Peorth moves closer of the figure, it was hazy and she couldn't make any distinctive features, her hair seemed long but even of that Peorth wasn't sure. 'Ahhhh…this is more than I can hold within me…' the soft and almost pleasurable cry makes Peorth blush. '…I see…with this I can also give birth to a new me…another faithful servant for my master…so we serve and protect him together…and he will love us…'

Peorth could actually see a pulsating light emerging from the figure's abdomen, being gently cradled by the figure. 'You… as me will serve the master…protect him…kill for him…' she heard the figure saying in a loving way. 'My child, my sister, my other self… I can't name you as is our master's role to name us… we will be given new form chosen by our master…'

Peorth was fascinated as what started as a sphere of light changed into another human form, this one of the size of a child, and steadily growing. 'Master…' Peorth heard a smaller voice whispering, a voice almost as belonging to a child.

Then Peorth saw the two figures being separated, it was painful to see, but as much it saddened the two entities no one of the two cried, they accepted. After that Peorth felt itself along the original entity being placed inside some sort of mold, the metal hardening, and long after that with the metal still hot but much cooler they were placed in a second mold and then it came a massive and violent pressure.

Peorth felt even more suffocated while the entity was crying softly in pleasure, the whole experience was good for her, and not only that, Peorth could actually see the figure becoming clearer, it was indeed female, she was still lightly blurred but Peorth could make out her well formed shapes and curves, as each process make her more defined, stronger, then Peorth felt the strong hits of a massive hammer.

The figure was now clear, her skin was very white, she was tall, taller than herself Peorth saw, her hair was black, and Peorth admitted, she was beautiful, and Peorth wanted that the other woman was wearing clothes, as she stood naked there.

Now Peorth could see what is happening, the sword was being polished, she couldn't see the sword, but she saw the machines, and it was making the spirit look more solid, stronger, bringing out its inner strengths and defining her more, as well for Peorth's relief placing clothes on her, as stronger the spirit gets more she details itself.

Peorth winces at the sharp and strong light that follows that procedure in a later time. Peorth understood that somewhere along the way her notion and sense of time disappeared, but Peorth could see that the light was making the spirit look even stronger, adding a varnish on the nails and teeth, somehow Peorth understand that the sword was being actually sharpened.

Much later Peorth sees the red head named Julietta looking down at her with a smile. "I have to admit you are looking great." She said proud of herself and her work. "We are almost done, now is the hilt, and girl, that was the hardest part to make, you will cut through steel when done."

Peorth could see the spirit smiling at that. "My master will be pleased with me." She said to herself. "He will love more now that I can serve him even better." She hugs herself with a smile. "Yes…this body…this body will serve master even more, even better, with this body I will protect my master, serve him until my very own destruction…'

Agape with the sheer devotion Peorth stared at the raven haired spirit, from what Peorth could call the first memory she saw that the sword shared the love that Benji showed to it, and it responded properly to it, but the sheer devotion was scaring her.

Peorth doesn't know how long it takes but Benji returns and he was different, he looked bulkier, slightly tired, but satisfied, as well a bit older than the oldest memory that she saw of him, but Peorth could feel the sheer joy of the spirit of the sword.

"Here is she." Julietta said while handing to Benji the sword. Benji smiled while taking it. "She is perfect." Benji said after examining the sword, and Peorth felt the joy escalating at his words. Peorth notices a mirror nearby and can see Benji holding the sword, she gasped understanding, the katana was the Vassala that she knew; she was molten and used in to make the long sword that she saw.

"Before the war I always imagined in one day holding the Vassala." Benji said with a smile and a wistful tone. "It is almost saddening that it is because the war that I have to have her made and hold her." With a strong test swing Benji smiles. "But I am happy in finally making her real."

Peorth was affected by the sword's joy, she felt light and happy too, she could feel Benji's happiness and joy in holding the sword, and the sword was wholeheartedly reciprocating that joy.

"And we get enough material for this." Julietta said while showing to Benji a half meter long knife with a long curved edge, slightly resembling an Arabian dagger, but longer and double edged, the hilt made of metal looked comfortable and the pommel was circular.

"You made Minami?" Benji asked surprised at the long knife. "Yes, I ended adding more material than needed just in case." Julietta answered. "Since I knew that you liked it I decided to put it in good use and have her made." Benji smiled pleased, the knife felt good on his hand.

"As Vassala the edge is made with industrial diamond dust." Julietta explained. "Laser sharpened and with the same technique, they shouldn't break and can cut through mostly anything. I am pretty sure that you can slice armored cars armor with the Vassala, not tanks, armored cars. I advise to not try doing the same with Minami." Benji nodded agreeing, he can hardly wait to test those two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again the scenery changed to another unfamiliar area, this time Peorth could recognize the area as urban, but badly damaged, almost in ruins. An impressed whistle came out from behind. "Now that was impressive." An unfamiliar man said while walking to Benji. "Five of them with one slash, that new sword of yours are quite amazing."

Benji smiled at that, he knew better than anyone how amazing she was, that feeling peered to the sword, but Peorth was wary, she could feel the swords uneasiness as the unknown man holds a gun at Benji's back. "But you should know better than anyone how outdated that piece of junk is." The man said taking few more steps closer. "Wars nowadays are fought with firearms, and with this pistol I will kill the ultimate lancer, my fame will be nation wide as the man who killed the most dangerous man of the government."

With a smooth motion, Benji spun on his right heel and bolted forward, in the direction of the man, closing few steps before swinging his sword swiftly. "That could have happened if you kept your mouth shut and shot me when hidden in the hole where you cowered in fear."

The man stares at Benji in shock, and then his right arm falls neatly cut in a diagonal angle, Benji sidestepped before the blood gushed from the wound. "While a sword is truly outdated and isn't as useful as guns in modern combat, a sword can still deliver death when used right." Benji said while seeing blood seeping from the man's neck, while the man is confused with the loss of the arm.

Benji knew that in a cleanly sliced limb the pain takes a while to kick in. "I thank you and your men for letting me test my new sword." Benji added while walking away. "It was truly instructive." As Benji walks away Peorth can see the blood start gushing from the man's gurgling neck just before the head falls back from the neck and hits the ground.

"Yeah…" Benji said while looking at the bloodied sword in his hands. "She did an awesome job on you Vassala, you are great." Peorth could feel the sheer happiness on the spirit at his words of praise, even how good it felt while Benji wiped the blood away from the blade before sheathing it on the solid sheath on his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peorth!" Peorth was surprised in feeling a strong hand shaking her gently; pulling her from the memories that she was part of. Still pretty affected by everything Peorth just smiled widely when seeing Benji, she felt really happy and content that he was there, and wasn't even aware that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

End of the chapter fifteen:

I am apologize for the long period without any updates, I got stuck in a certain part of the chapter, actually in the chapter after this one, I just couldn't make things in the way that I wanted them to be, so this chapter was on hold because any changes that I made in the next would affect this, well it is the other way around, anyway after a long time I found what I call flowstone, it is a piece of idea that fits what I have written to what I have in my mind, allowing the story to flow smoothly as a type it.

The flowstone came in massive edition of this and the next chapter, things were added, others were removed, things were mixed and the original following chapter was removed from the continuity for a while, there will be a chapter sixteen, but different from the one that I have lying here, since this chapter is originally six months and something old, few things might be off with any improvements in my writing, I apologize for that.

Now to explanation corner:

Author explanation corner:

Incident in the college: Originally it was going to be show only as a flashback or even just recalled by Benji or his assistants, but I decided that would be better to show what happened, at least the end of it.

Based in what I gathered about Japan, student and the society, Japanese people can be quite cutthroat, superficial, mean and uncaring. It was show in certain manga and anime that students or even workers in better/higher situation on the school or work will be criticized, pressured, gossiped and even disturbed/muddled (I really can't find the right word for this one, the meaning is that others will really try to make the successful one fail), and if they do slip, they are in a world of derogative gossiping. (If I am not wrong this happens to that Jun guy in Rozen Maiden)

As told in the story families and parents really put lots of pressure on their children get top grades, get in famous schools and stuff like that, the little that I saw in anime and manga makes me quite sick of those families, anyway, it happens, so our covenant using the force of demonic wish/contract became the best of his school and city, but the pressure of everyone, the negative energy send by those jealous of him were too much for him to take, he just snapped and fell in an abyss of self loathing…(add a Shinji Ikari moment here for the guy)

Armed with his enhanced brain the guy easily made powerful homemade explosives, you people would be surprised with the things that can become explosives if mixed right and what you can find in the internet. Since neither heaven nor hell can intervene directly Benji was sent to stop the mess from happening. It is bad publicity.

As reward Benji's test was filled for him so he could pass; a thank you gift from both parties. Since originally this chapter wouldn't get much action on it this would be the closest action of it.

Keiichi's and Belldandy's visit: This part of why this chapter was on hold for so long, I had this idea of making Benji one of Keiichi's stops when he is kicked out of the dorm when Belldandy first arrive, since Benji is involved with a goddess of his own he would offer Keiichi shelter when seeing Belldandy, but in the end I decided that would be too much trouble to rewrite the whole manga story to fit Benji in, as even the smaller change in something can affect the whole thing.

So Keiichi and the goddesses had to move out of the shrine for a couple of days because the place was infested with ants, termites, cockroaches and rats (poor rats of mini-goddesses… well not much damage there), since they needed to fumigate the place they had to find a new place to stay while that happens, Urd and Skuld stayed with Megumi, Belldandy and Keiichi with Benji, they took things that could be damaged in the process, so then returning they had to bring the whole stuff back in. And this is how Benji met Belldandy, more details of how they get along will be show in later events.

Peorth: She will be moving from heaven and earth in a regular basis, she still holds her position as goddess, so she has to work every now and then, I am deciding on the permanent schedule and basis for that, for now Peorth accumulated day offs to be on earth.

Cin's past: I will be disclosing more about it as the story advances, just to make clear Cin or Cinnamon (Sounded funny when I created her) doesn't have any kind of family or register prior to being found by Benji. For why she got that attached to Benji is just like an abandoned cat or dog attaching to someone who treats them kindly after they are found. More about her later.

Peorth and Benji's weapons: Since I needed to explain more about Benji's past I decided to have Peorth using Benji's weapons to see what he did in the past, since the weapons are the only things that she is sure that Benji had for longer than he met Eleana.

Vassala or Benji's sword: I said this in every other story where she shows up, she is a sword imagined by me/Benji in an RPG section, in this story she was made after the design from Benji, using a katana bought in a gift store, the bond was there because the sword could feel that Benji was happy with her, it responded to its feelings, I am sure that everyone here can understand that, we saw much odder objects with 'souls' of their own.

As the sword expended more time with Benji, its spirit matured and became more aware of itself, and the devotion became stronger, responding to Benji's feelings about it, more to be explained later. Her final form (at least in this story) is the one show in an earlier chapter, a long and broad European styled sword.

Peorth saw what the sword 'saw' it was mostly the surroundings and people, she can't see 'herself' so for most of the time Peorth isn't aware of how the sword looked like. I decided to add the whole figure, and becoming cleared part to show that the process of recreating the sword made the damaged spirit of the original damaged katana regain and alter its original shape (it was originally a katana, so it isn't too much of a stretch to think that her clothes and hair were more 'Japanese' styled, in intend to detail the appearance of the spirit later). I will show about Minami later, not now, she haven't appeared in the 'present' yet.

Coronel Magris and Luziandro: They are of course original characters, Luziandro is the name of a friend that I had back in high school, I don't see him in ages, anyway, he has a uncle who is an high ranking officer in the military police in our hometown, this is Coronel Magris, a man on his late forties, in this story made coronel (as I don't know his real rank). More details about them and the war to be explained later.

Julietta: Based in a friend of mine, she picked the name and appearance herself, she is an engineering student with others specializations that I forgot right now, in the story she is a researcher/inventor working for the government, more about her later.

Grandmother: More about her later too.

Well let me get this straight, much of what Peorth saw when touching on Vassala won't be explained right now, they will be explained in the story, and in explanation corners in the respective chapters to come.


End file.
